We Will Laugh at Gilded Butterflies
by TheSimplestLove
Summary: Emmett is a successful 26 year old single father of a four year old boy. Bella is a 19 year old university student who just got her life back on track. When Emmett meets his sons swimming teacher Bella the two fall in love as Bella proves to be the perfect woman Emmett needs and Emmett proves to be the type of man Bella wants. The two grow and face lifes' obstacles together
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett is a 26 year old successful man with a four year old son who has pretty much given up on finding a woman who can love both him and his son for the right reasons. Bella is a 19 year old girl in her second year of college who has just started to get her life back on track and has been avoiding dating any more immature college guys. Bella works as a swimming instructor and when she meets her four year old student Nicholas' father Emmett Cullen they are smitten with each other as Bella proves to be to be the mother Nicholas never had and the lover Emmett never had and Emmett proves that not all men are the same and can love and be faithful. Together the two grow together, try to jump through obstacles that life throws them all while raising a four year old Nicholas and being the best they can be. **

Emmett P.O.V

"And dad she even taught me how to float on my back like a starfish," Says Nicholas excitedly as he eats his honey nut cheerio's. He stumbles over some of his words as he's only four and his speech is obviously …. I don't know weird? Like most four year olds. I remember when he was a baby and all I wanted was for him to talk now I just wanted the kid to stop. He was talking about his new swim teacher. He seems to really like her as I just put him in classes so that he can have something to do. Nicholas wasn't really sociable with other kids ergo didn't really get out much. I knew he was only four and didn't need to social life of a 26 year old millionaire. But when he's at preschool his teacher tells me that he kind of just sits by himself and reads his books or plays Legos by himself. I asked him one night what it was all about and he said he didn't like playing with other kids because he didn't have a mom like most of the other kids did. He explained that whenever a kid fell down in tag they would say "I'll tell my mom" or when cookies or brownies were bought "Their moms made it" the word mom always came into the conversation and he said he would rather be by himself so he doesn't have to keep explaining he only has me. I knew that even though some of the kids at school have divorced parents they still have both of them.

When I heard him explain he'd rather be by himself all the time because he didn't have a mom. I think you could hear my heart break in half as I looked into his blue eyes that tried to tell me this and be strong. Not knowing he was four years old and didn't have to be so strong. Nicholas didn't really cry or tell me how he felt about being mother- less. But it was clear he wanted a mother that would make him breakfast and cook him proper dinners. I wanted that for him too I wanted it for him so badly. The night he told me was the first time I cried in I think ten years. It was times like that; that I wished his mother wanted him. Carmen and I were college sweethearts. When she got pregnant with Nicholas at 22 she wanted to abort saying her life was just starting. I said hell no. My mother didn't believe in abortions and plus no one was killing my kin. Carmen had Nicholas but signed away all her legal rights twenty minutes after giving birth to him. She didn't even hold him. By law Carmen was never his mother and only ever had me. Whenever he asks me about his mom I tell him she's a nice lady who just couldn't be a mom.

I don't lie to him. I would always tell the truth even if it hurt. I didn't tell him she wanted to abort him because four year olds don't need to know that kind of information. But if in the future Nicholas asks I would tell him. But I would also make sure he knows that I love him with all my heart and did the best I could to raise him even if it's not enough. I didn't just want to marry some woman and make her Nicholas' step mom. Nicholas was a smart four year old and new my act. He knew that if I was dating a girl I didn't really like it was for him which in return made him not like the women I brought home as they tried too hard. One girl even asked him to call her "Mom" I nearly had a heart attack and Nicholas was no better as he grabbed his teddy bear and stomped to his room for dramatic affect. Women lately I found have been with me for all the wrong reasons. They knew I was successful and wanted my money and tried to use Nicholas as a way of doing that one girl even paid him to pretend he liked her. That got me pissed I didn't want women using my son as bargaining chip to get to my heart so they can get to my money.

Now I don't date. Everyone in my family tries to restore my faith by telling me there are women out there who want to date me for me. But honestly I believe otherwise. This upsets me isn't their someone out there I can date who would love me for me and my son for me and my son? Most of the women I dated ran away once they found out I had a son or pretended they liked kids but once around Nicholas it was a whole different ball game as they tried to shoo him away. I swore off women for the time being. It was just my son and I right now. Hopefully one day I would meet that special someone who would please the both of us. I put him in swimming to give him something extra to do but also because I had been working late lately and didn't want him spending hours at my parents' house playing by himself. I'd rather him try and get out more I was taking it one step at a time with the swimming lessons.

"Dude you've been talking about your swimming teacher since yesterday morning," I say leaning on the kitchen island and looking at him curiously. He just blushes. I laugh throwing my head back.

"Does someone have a little crush?"

"NO!" he yells and I laugh more he gets even redder. Then he shakes his head. "Daddy Bella's really pretty," He says as he chews his breakfast very cutely. He had my dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. You just knew he was my son the older he got. I of course had to take a blood test when he was born as law required it if Carmen wanted to give him up. But I just knew I knew he was mine even when he was in her stomach I... felt it.

"That's nice son," I say not really paying attention.

"And she likes the same stuff you do daddy she likes reading that boring stuff and even has a tattoo of a quoo" He says. I smile.

"William Shakespeare is not boring and the word is quote," I say shaking my head at my observant son. "But that's nice"

"Yeah dad did I say she was pretty?" He asks and I narrow my eyes at him but he focuses on his breakfast.

"Are you trying to set me up crazy guy?" I asks as I fix my Armani suit. He looks guilty like he's done something I sigh.

"Sorry," He says quietly trying to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. I go down to his level and make him look at me.

"Hey come on now. You know I'm not upset over that little man what's up," I say picking him up and placing him on the kitchen island. He like always blinks away his tears not letting one fall.

"Sorry I just don't feel good sometimes because I know you don't have a wife and I know it makes you sad, It makes me sad because it's my fault my mama didn't like me" He explains.

"Why do you think that makes me sad?" I ask him.

"Because grandma Esme told grandpa that she thinks you're in dying need of a wife. She said you were dying daddy!" He wails throwing his hands in the air. I bite my lip to keep from laughing. I smile as I hug him.

"I am not dying Nicholas it's a figure of speech," I explain.

"What's that?" he asks I look at my watch.

"It's just something adults do. And it is not your fault about your mom and I tell you that all the time. I love you and I'm not mad at you for anything. You think your old man can't get a date?" I ask and he giggles. I smile as I give him my fist. He pounds it and we do our handshake.

"It's you and me buddy," I say and he nods giving me a

"Yup" in return.

"Good come on you can't be late for school don't want to see Mrs. Higgins again," I say and we both shudder at the same time. Mrs. Higgins was the school principal who had a crush on me. She was pretty this was true she was my age this was good. But HELL NO. she was a crazy motherfucker. She one time pulled Nicholas out of class and had him wait for me in her office just so she can ask me out to dinner. I always tell her I'm not interested she was creepy. She never stopped trying which is why I tried to avoid her often. I told my mother and she wanted to go down to the school and give her a word or two. But I didn't want any trouble for Nicholas so she didn't go in. I grab his back pack off the counter and we make our way to my black Ferrari. He gets in the passenger side and I zoom my way past traffic and into his school. When I pull up in front of the entrance and I see all the kids playing he sighs and rolls his eyes. He didn't want me to see that so I pretend I didn't. I hand him his back pack and smile.

"Can you try and play with the other kids today? Just for a little bit?" I ask softly. He nods his head.

"Ok daddy. You picking me up from swimming?" He asks I check my mental calendar and then nod.

"Yup it's me today," I say.

"Good because Aunt Rosalie always ends up taking me to the mall," he says in disgust and I laugh. He hops out of the car and runs into the yard. I watch him approach a group of boys asking to play. When they all start running around playing some sort of tag game, I deemed it safe to drive away. I sigh and then I bang my head against my seat in frustration as I pull up at a red light. This sucked I wish my inability to find someone didn't affect Nicholas so much. I grunt as I pull up in front of the office. I park in my usual spot and make my way upstairs to my office. As soon as I enter the building I'm bombarded with people asking me questions, reminding me of meetings and just flat out bothering me. But my best friend and brother in law Edward Cullen.

"People, people give the man a break and a half will you?" he says shooing them all away and guiding us into my office. I groan and take a seat behind my desk fixing a picture of Nick. His nick name.

"Ok man I got a date for you," Edward says rubbing his hands as he walks back and forth.

"No," I say not letting him get any further.

"Emmett man it'll be fun you'll double with Rose and I"

"No. I do not want to go on a date with my sister that never works," I say

"I know remember last time," He says and we both shudder.

"Man on a serious note I can't do the whole set me up blind date it's true love thing. Kay Nick knows when it's fake," I say

"That smart bastard, when I was four years old I was wondering how the ninja turtles could talk and mine couldn't. Nick's too damn smart," Edward says exasperated. I laugh at that.

"I know man I know," I say agreeing with him. "This morning he tried to set me up with his swim teacher. He thinks it's his responsibility to find me a wife and I don't need one," I stress Edward raises his eyebrow.

"Dude everybody needs sex!" He says shocked. Just then my assistant walks in with files and she waves with a flirty look before handing me files. She struts out using too much hip it looks like she was having a seizure in her legs. When she leaves Edward bursts out laughing and I just shake my head. They never stopped. Edward just laughs before he's out the door. I dive into my work. I was a real estate agent but people sometimes called me an entrepreneur as I owned many hot spots in the city of Chicago. Like night clubs, restaurants I was a self -made millionaire and I worked damn hard for it. Real estate is what got me started and I never thought about letting it go. I liked it, it was fun. I look at the picture of me and my baby sister Rosalie. She wasn't a baby anymore with long blonde hair and my striking blue eyes that we shared with Nick. Rosalie was a hard ass, and had men eating out the palm of her hand. Then when she met my best friend Edward. They fell in love and now my best friend was my brother. I worked till six and it was only when my assistant came in looking annoyed.

"Mr. Cullen you forgot to pick up Nicholas from swimming," She says.

"Shit!" I curse standing up. "Why didn't you remind me?" I yell as I grab my car keys and wallet.

"You didn't ask me to," She says with attitude and I roll my eyes. She was good for nothing that girl. I dash out and jump in my car muttering an incoherent "bye" to Edward who was laughing at the fact that I forgot my son. I speed to the posh recreation center and park in a way that I'm sure was not legal. I run inside to the pool and shoot open the door. I don't see Nicholas but I do see a girl who looked extremely sexy. She was in a two piece bikini and she was cleaning the pool as she didn't hear me come in. On her upper back on her right was a tattoo that said.

_**We will **_

_**all laugh At **_

_**gilded butterflies **_

In fancy writing. I smiled she was into history and William Shakespeare. I clear my throat and when she turns around I half expect an attitude for being so late because I know people her age had things to do and all that. I clear my throat and when she turns around my heart stops. I was met with black hair and grey- blue eyes that made me go weak in the knees. This girl was gorgeous she gave me this big smile.

"Hey you must be Nick's dad. I'm Bella," She says extending her hand out. I try my best to control my little friend and not make him noticeable as I take her hand and shake it.

"Yeah I am so sorry for being late I lost track of time and-

"Oh don't worry about it Nicholas and I have fun," She laughs a beautiful laugh. She points over to the other side of the pool where Nick was trying to read a book fully dressed his hair wet.

"He's trying to read William Shakespeare's King Lear," She laughs and I smile as we both make our way over to him. "Might want to get him before his little brain explodes," She says. I laugh as I go to him.

"Bella?" He asks.

"Yes," She answers. He still hasn't noticed me.

"What does Thee mean?" He asks and I laugh. Bella gently takes the book from him.

"Your daddy's here," She says and he looks up. When he sees me he smiles and runs to me and I pick him up.

"Sorry for being late I got distracted by work," I apologize to him.

"It's ok daddy we still going to get ice crème?" he asks and I smile. Bella smiles to herself as she goes back to cleaning the pool trying to give us two some privacy,

"Like always," I say and he smiles before he runs over to Bella hugging her legs. She laughs as she goes down to his level.

"Bella, daddy and I are going to get ice crème. Come with us and daddy can bring you home," He says my eyes widen but I hid it quickly. I couldn't go a whole night with that girl I'd combust in my pants was Nicholas crazy!

"Oh I don't know about that one buddy it's you and daddy time," She says.

"I see daddy every day," He whines and both Bella and I laugh.

"I think you should come Nicholas is getting kind of bored with me," I say and Nicholas nods his head not denying it. I shake my head at the traitor. Bella bites her lip in a very seductive way but I was just about sure that's not how it was supposed to go. I was just very sexually frustrated and she was beyond sexy.

"Ok I'll come," She says quietly and Nick jumps.

"Daddy she's coming!" He yells and I laugh.

"Yeah I heard," I laugh.

"I'll just go get dressed in the back you guys can wait over there," She says politely I nod as I take his hand and the two of us go to the glass waiting area where you can watch your kid do swimming lessons if you stayed. Nick looks at me.

"Told you she was pretty daddy," He says.

"Shut up," I say to him. He giggles.

"You owe me money from the swear jar," I poke him in his stomach and he starts to laugh. I start to tickle him and all you can hear is his loud laughs as I tickle the living senses out of him. I hear a laugh and when I see Bella in jean shorts a grey off the shoulder top, her black hair up into a high bun she was wearing red converse but for some reason still managed to look adult without looking childish. I smiled and cleared my throat.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yup," She says. Nick jumps up and grabs her hand.

"Bella you'll have fun dad and I always go to the beach and dad always says he'll catch a fish but there aren't any fish," he says as the three of us make our way up the stairs and out of the place. Bella giggles and I roll my eyes as the three of us make our way to my car.

"Whoa," She says impressed and I try not show too much pride.

"Think you can sit in the back today little man?" I ask Nick.

He thinks about it for a second.

"Ok but only for you Bella," he says she smiles a smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Why thank you little man," She says using my nick name for him. She lifts him up and places him in the back seat carefully and fastens his seat belt. I couldn't help but notice how she wasn't hesitant to interact with him or afraid to interact with him. She didn't have to look for me on how to handle it. Sometimes when I'm out and about with a girl something simple as holding his hand they kind of look at with an explanation of "What next? What do I do with the kid," I didn't have to walk Bella step by step on what to do with Nick… she just knew. I liked that. But then I had to stop myself she was a child she was by no means ready to help me raise a kid and as of the moment that's really my main priority.

Bella opens the door and when she gets in closes it with complication a few times. The butterfly door was hard to handle your first time around. But she got the hang of it. Nick was bouncing up and down in the back seat all thanks to our guest.

"So Bella who are you?" I ask trying to make conversation and she just laughs at my lame attempt. She wasn't even bothered by the fact that I was driving my car at an unbelievable speed.

"I'm a student at North-western," She says I nod in approval.

"I went there," I say "First year?"

"Second," She corrects. Nineteen not that bad…. STOP IT.

"What are you studying?" I ask and I smile a little at Nick in the back seat looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Event planner, I love parties and weddings." She says

"Interesting," I say.

"What do you do?" She asks.

"Daddy sells houses and owns restaurants and stuff," Nick says from the back. Bella laughs.

"Yeah that," I say and she smiles.

"You going to do that too little man?" Bella asks looking at him. Nick nods his head.

"Yup I'm going to be just like dada," He says and Bella smiles at him. Nick quickly gets distracted by his cards and Bella smiles at me as she turns her phone off.

"He's a cute kid. You guys did a good job on him," She compliments. I shake my head.

"It's just me. Doesn't have a mom," I say quietly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," She says quietly looking away as I try to find a parking spot.

"No loss, she left." I say as I put the car in park. She looks at me and smiles softly.

"That just means you did an even better job with him," She compliments quietly. I smile,

"I try," I say she smiles as she gets out of the car. She unbuckles Nick from his seat and easily pulls him out of the car. She hands him over to me before she grabs his toy car.

"Bella what kind of ice crème are you getting?" Nick asks excitedly. I haven't seen him this excited over someone since… since I don't even know.

"I don't know which one is the best?" Bella asks.

"Bubble gum," We both say at the same time and she laughs ruffing his hair as we walk.

"Bubble gum it is," she answers. I was still carrying Nick but he kept making sure Bella was there as to make sure she didn't disappear or something. He really seemed to like her. We get inside the beach side ice crème shop and Bella and Nick get bubble gum but I stick to vanilla knowing that bubble gum Is nothing but a sugar rush that I would have to deal with later. The three of us licked our ice crème quietly as we sat on a bench near the boardwalk on-looking the beach. I liked it, it wasn't tense or awkward it was nice. I notice another tattoo on Isabella on her neck of a moon and a star. If her hair was down I wouldn't have seen it. I wonder if she had any more…

"Bella I scored a goal in soccer today," Nick says excitedly.

"Really," Bella asks returning his enthusiasm.

"Yeah and then Megan kissed me on the cheek,"

I covered my laugh with a cough. My man the little player.

"Really? Did you like it?"

"Nope, I didn't like it," He says upset.

"Why not?" Bella asks sadly.

"Because after she kissed me, Sarah was mad at me but I don't know why. I asked her if she wanted to kiss me on the cheek instead of Megan and she said no, then I ask her if she wanted me to kiss her and she ran away crying," He says upset. Bella laughs out loud and I just rub the back of my head trying not to smile too brightly.

"_Women," _

I say and Bella shoves me a little.

"I'm sure she was just a little jealous. Tomorrow go up to Sarah give her a big hug and say that she's your best girlfriend," Bella advises.

"Really she won't be mad at me anymore,"

"She shouldn't be," Bella says licking her ice crème.

"Ok!" He says perkily. Then he hands me his half eaten ice crème and runs off towards the water without a second thought.

"Don't go too far!" I yell after him.

"Ok daddy!" He says and Bella smiles as he runs off.

"Wow that is a ball of energy you have," She says I laugh.

"Yeah around bed time I usually have to sedate him," I say she laughs at my lame joke.

"What happened to his mother?" she asks softly.

"Didn't want to be a mother, the fact that he's never met her is good and bad in its own right," I say and she nods her head softly.

"You're doing a good job. At swimming class all he talks about is my daddy did this and my daddy does that. He really looks up to you," she says. I laugh out loud.

"At home all he talks about is you and how cool you are," I say she smiles.

"I try," She says laughing as she licks her ice crème.

"You look cool to me I mean your tattoos," I say she smiles.

"I only got two and this one," She says pointing to the one on her neck. "Was done in my rebellious phase," She says

"We all had one of those," I say. She nods her head. "Yeah I'm finally starting to you know think properly," She laughs.

"Well any girl whose into literature is cool in my book,"

"Oh don't even get me started on my love for literature I could go on for days," She says pointing to the tattoo on her back. I laughed. I was doing a lot of that being around her which was odd. Nick is waving his hands in the air.

"Daddy. Bella look what I found!" He screams holding up a little crab. He walks up to us with it and Bella laughs as he places it on the bench. They play with it for a little while and then I look at my watch.

"Come on we should probably get Bella home so you can get to bed," I say picking him up.

"I'm not tired daddy," He says while yawning and Bella giggles.

"Sure you're not," I say.

"Bella can you come eat Pizza with daddy and me tomorrow after swimming?" He asks.

"Um.." Bella says looking at me for affirmation and I shrug mouthing a "Why not". My son liked her we could be friends I guess. Nothing weird with being friends with a hot nineteen year old. Nothing at all.

"Sure little guy I'd love to come with you tomorrow," She says. Nick smiles and then rests his head against my shoulder trying to fight of sleep. I get the both of them in the car and then drive Bella to the front of her condo. Nick was awake but he had his thumb in his mouth. Bella wiped his hands with a wet tissue paper before he did because she said he was playing in the sand and his hands got all dirty. She didn't want him putting it into his mouth until she cleaned his hand. My mouth dropped at how motherly she was and how soft she was. You look at her and that's not the impression you get because she was so young.

"Bye Bella see you tomorrow," Nick says waving.

"Bye have sweet dreams," She says to him. He nods his head and then rests his head on the seat. I knew he'd be out like a light.

"Bye Emmett and uh thanks for the ice crème," She says I salute her.

"See you tomorrow," I say she smiles in return before entering the building. When she was inside Nick spoke.

"You think she's pretty don't you daddy," He says.

"Go to sleep you lug," I say shoving him and he just laughs and then I drive off to the big huge house that I shared with my son and got him ready for bed. Then I crawled into my own bed where a woman has never been and sighed, feeling just a little bit happy that I would be seeing Bella tomorrow and I knew that, this could be a very bad thing. But didn't find it in myself to care.

**Ok so it's a short chapter because it's the first one but. Yes! Exams are done this week I'm so excited soon I'll be updating more often I'm taking summer school but it's only one subject so I'll be updating more often hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Emmett P.O.V

"Why is there no more mineral water?" I ask the manager of one of my restaurants. I was doing my monthly check up on one of my restaurants to make sure I knew what needed to be done, replaced, who needed to be fired. You know the usual.

"We just ordered some more cases along with Booze," Says Gary handing me the paperwork to show all of this. I nod my head as we walk around the restaurant.

"That's great that's great how is the new waiter I hired?"

"Doing great the kid is always available and ready to work,"

"The bar I was thinking of renovating that section so that more people are able to sit and wait. Maybe expanding it?" I ask him waiting for his opinion.

"Yeah but then we got to make sure these renovations happen when their supposed to so we don't lose business," He reminds me. Gary was my right hand man in all my restaurants. He told me the truth didn't take my shit but he also kept me from firing everybody that annoyed me in the slightest. I hand him the books that were in my hand.

"True if we shut it down in two weeks we can have a major re-opening night?" I say. He nods his head. "Alright well I'll call the contractors the interior decorators. I'll get the old blueprints and you just get the advanced payments and shut this place down," I say as I check my blackberry putting in all the things I have to do. Gary takes out his phone and does the same thing.

"Got you Emmett, I have no idea how you do this and raise a kid. Man you need a wife," He says laughing I laugh along with him.

"Don't I know it," I say giving him a little shove and make my way out the restaurant. I look at my watch and I know it's about time I should go and pick up Nicholas and Bella. I had no idea what it was but my son was smitten with that girl and because of this the three of us were eating Pizza today. I mean I guess it was ok it really wasn't anything it was just pizza. I get in my car and drive to pick them up. When I get there all the parents are just picking up their kids so I was actually on time. One of the mothers came over to me her son tight in her grasp.

"Emmett. There you are I didn't see you yesterday," Says the voice of Miranda. Her son looked like he was miserable as all he wanted to do was play with his friends. My son was not one of them.

"Oh hey Miranda," I say.

"Hey I just wanted you to meet my son Tommy," She says pushing the rude looking kid forward. He was a lot older then Nick but was still somewhat young I guess.

"Hi," I say awkwardly. I just wanted to get out of here. The kid just glares at me and Miranda shoves him a little bit. I pretend I didn't see that.

"So where's your little guy Nick I saw him swimming he is so adorable. Doesn't seem to have many friends though he kind of sticks to the teacher and doesn't play with much of the other kids," She says pretending to be concerned.

"Yeah," I say shortly.

"So I was thinking maybe tonight if you're not busy that is me, you and the boys can do something so little Nick can make some friends?" She says really enthusiastically. Now don't get me wrong Miranda was pretty she was a pretty mother but she was so… fake and desperate. It was kind of sickening.

"Daddy I made a friend!" Nick yells coming toward me pulling Bella along. I took her in. She was in black skinny jeans that made her long toned legs go on for miles. She had a grey cardigan that was buttoned up. Her long hair was in these long waves that you can tell was air dried as she was in the water not too long ago. But somehow it still managed to look glossy. I noticed she had eyeliner and mascara on so I guess when she was getting ready she put some product in her hair that made It look amazing. She looked beautiful and those grey eyes just did me in. I had to stop and remind myself she was 19 years old and I needed to keep my urges in control. Even though those high heeled boots made her look. STOP. I smile as Bella holds Nick up and places him in my arms.

"Made a friend? That's so cool what's his name?" I ask.

"I made two Jason and Heather. Daddy, Bella said she would take the three of us out for ice crème on Friday if you would let," He says. "Can i?" He asks urgently. I look at Bella.

"They really wanted me to take them, It's really no problem," She says.

"Of course you can three kids though have fun," I say and she laughs. I was just happy that Nick was making friends. I was glad Bella was taking them too sometimes the women didn't want their kids going with me because I was a man. Which is why Esme handled play dates. What because I was a guy I couldn't handle your kids? The stereotypes never went away.

"You two ready for Pizza?" I ask Bella and Nick.

"Yes!" Nick screams.

"I'm starving I can eat a cow," Bella admits. A girl with a hearty appetite and looks like a goddess? …Got to love that. Someone clears their throat and Nick, Bella and I turn to look at Miranda. I completely forgot she was there.

"Oh hi Miranda," Bella says. "Did you want to say something about swimming lessons?" Bella asks.

"No, Emmett and I were having a conversation before you and Nick interrupted," She says calmly. Bella smiles a little.

"Well I'm sorry should Nick and I go wait outside so you can finish your discussion?" Bella asks with a sarcastic smile. Her grey eyes looked deadly. I tried to hide my smile.

"Oh no I just didn't know you and Nicholas were so close," She says to Bella.

"I'm Bella's little man," Nick says proudly.

"Well Miranda as you can see Nick is making some friends I think he's doing fine," I say calmly and politely. "But if you still want to have a play date you should arrange that with Bella. She seems to like those things," I say. Bella just does this cute thing where she wrinkles her nose and gives a little wave to Miranda. Miranda who was now red in the face she grabs her sons hand and stomps away. Bella laughs to herself.

"That woman I swear to God," Bella says as she takes Nick's bag smiling. The three of us make our way outside to my car. I laugh with her and Nick is just enjoying a lollipop he said Bella gave him.

"Yeah Miranda really should probably start spending some time with her husband," I say Bella laughs as she holds his bag.

"Can I have juice Bella please?" Nick asks.

"Why don't you have some water since you're about to eat and the juice will fill you up," She asks nicely.

"Fine," Nick drags out. Bella laughs as she reaches in his back pack and hands him a water bottle.

"Fine," She mimics him as she ruffles his hair. He just smiles a cheeky smile. I place him in the car in the back. Bella hands him his back pack before she gets in the car. Smiling in victory as she was able to handle the butterfly door on the first try. I laugh as I put on my sunglasses. Bella does the same and when Nick sees that the both of us has sunglasses he pouts.

"I want sunglasses too daddy," he says.

"I'll get you a pair on the weekend," I promise him. After that he stops whining and Bella just smiles from the passenger side. We get to the pizza joint that was for family night with young kids. They had kids running up and down in the arcade there was a ball pin. Kids loved this place. Nick was in love with this place every time I bring him here he never wants to leave. It was starting to get dark outside as the three of us make our way into the place. Bella was holding Nick's hand.

"Bella they've got Pizza and root beer and games. Lots and lots of games I win something every time," nick says rambling quickly. Bella just laughs at his excitement. I hold the door open for the two of them and when we're inside a hostess happily brings us to a table. Nick sits beside Bella in the booth and the both of them are facing me. When the pepperoni pizza arrives Nick just dives in ignoring my warning that it's hot. The heat did not affect him at all Bella smiles at him as she eats her own slice.

"And then at the museum we got to see bones," Nick explains to Bella and I not taking a break as he eats. The kid was so hyperactive Bella just looks at him smiling as he talks. He finishes his Pizza and Bella cleans his mouth and his hands. I watch attentively at how soft she is.

"Can I go play now daddy?" Nick asks.

"Yup," I say he comes over to me and opens his hands for money. I give him a high five and he glares. Bella giggles. I reach into my pocket and give him a twenty dollar bill.

"Be careful stay, don't go off with strangers," I say to his retreating figure. All you can hear is a "Yup" as he dashes to where the games and fun is. I roll my eyes and Bella laughs a little bit.

"I'm sorry if you have other things to do and feel like you should come because Nick-

"Oh God no," She laughs interrupting me. "Trust me I don't have anywhere else to be just me and some books. Maybe homework if I'm in a good mood," She says and I laugh.

"It's hard to believe a girl like you does not have some frat party to go filled with frat boys, Abercrombie perfume and the lovely water polo teammates," I tease she laughs throwing her head back.

"A girl like me?" She asks raising her perfectly sculpted eyebrow. I clear my throat as I drink some of my root beer.

"You know pretty girl everyone wants to hang around with," I say she blushes as she looks down at her perfectly painted black fingernails. She passes a hand through her black waves.

"No uh. Believe it or not the party crowd is not my thing anymore. Like I said I'm just starting to think straight," She admits.

"Had some wild days huh?" I ask. She nods her head.

"Wild years," she admits fingering with her straw. "You know the thing that sucks about the past?" She asks.

"Besides everything?" I say and she giggles.

"You can put the past behind you but that doesn't mean the consequences aren't always right beside you," She says I nod my head.

"Yeah. Ain't that the truth," I say.

"How bad were you exactly, what changed your mind and made you… smarten up?" I ask with a shrug. She looks down at her cup.

"Last year I went to a party. It was a typical you know frat party. Went with some friends and everything was as it should be. Booze was being passed, drugs were being taken," She whispers. She rubs her glossy lips together and then passes her hand through her hair. "I don't know how it happened exactly but long story short I end up in a hospital in a small town called "Bakersville" seven hours outside the city limits," She says quietly.

"My God," I whisper she nods.

"I didn't know who I was, what I was doing there, where I was the night before. I woke up in that room by myself and because I didn't know who I was I didn't know who I knew. They had to pump my stomach, I had traces of all kinds of drugs in my system they told me someone most likely took advantage of me but I was fine in a sense that I didn't catch anything or get pregnant. So I was alone for three weeks until they got a hold of my parents. They came and got me and helped my memory. I went home and being around my sisters and brothers helped," She says I smile at that.

"Oldest?"

"Youngest," She says smiling. "After that whole incident I changed. I obviously made some new adjustments to the people I consider my friends and I actually starting going to class. Chose a major and now here I am the closest thing I've gotten to alcohol is a wine cooler," She says laughing a little. I smile. she can't look at me in the eye now.

"You know you shouldn't be ashamed," I say being completely honest. Right now I didn't think anymore of her or any less. This happened last year and just by looking at her you could tell the girl she was describing to me at the party and the person sitting in front of me now were to completely different people. The party person was a girl the person in front of me was a woman.

"I know it's just I can remember most of my childhood and all that except for that night. The one night I need memories for is totally blank," she says.

"Do you have any ideas of who could have drugged you and possibly taken advantage of you?" I ask she shakes her head.

"I have some ideas but none of them connect and plus ideas don't add up in court," she admits. I nod in understanding.

"That's rough but I mean you should also praise yourself. You picked up and moved on and at the end of the day it's the best thing to do," I say. She nods her head softly brushing a raven tress behind her ear.

"Yeah,"

"So on a lighter note. You're the youngest out of your brothers and sisters?" I ask she smiles and nods.

"Theirs Alec, Victoria, and then me" She says. "What about you any brothers or sisters?" She asks.

"One. Younger sister her name's Rosalie," I inform. She just nods taking it in but then I have to say something as silence falls upon us.

"You like kids," I say. It's not a question but an observation.

"Yes, very much so."

"Why?"

"I don't know," She admits with a little blush that makes me smile. "They kind of keep me grounded In a way. Kids need your absolute attention all the time and it's like if you focus on them you don't have to focus on anything else. Plus I don't know they keep me calm and they always give you something to smile about," She says all in one swing going wild with her thoughts.

"That makes sense," I agree with her nodding my head. Nicholas runs towards the table. His face was red as he was probably running around with the group of kids he found by the ball pit. I love it how kids just became best friends for five minutes and then when it's time to go home they have no idea who you are.

"Whoa, little man where's the fire?" I ask

"I don't know daddy. Come play games with me you guys. I can't play them all by myself," He complains stomping his foot. Bella just smiles.

"Of course we'll play games with you," Bella says and the both of us get up. He pulls both of our hands to the arcade section of the restaurant.

"What game do you want to pay first?" I ask him. He looks around at all the options for himself and points to some duck game. Bella and I bring him over and help him win 12 tickets. We played like 34 different types of games getting a hold of seventy tickets. When we went to cash them for a prize the annoyed teenager with tonnes of acne that was checking Bella out, showed us four different types of teddy bears you could get for seventy tickets. They were all girly colors and Nick was not happy about this. He glared at the teenager.

"Those are girl colors,"

"Pastels are in this season dude. Even for guys," Says the teenager giving Bella a wink. I wrap my arms around her waist, for what reason? I don't know why I felt jealousy coursing over my body but Bella didn't seem to mind one bit. She actually melted into my body. It was kind of like she fit there. Nick didn't even notice he was all business.

"I don't want this one,"

"Well it's all you can get,"

"Your mean mister," he says stomping away from us for dramatic affect. Bella laughs at his antics and the man hands me a medium sized pink teddy bear. He winks at Bella and tries to make a move.

"So uh you free Friday night. Me you dinner, movie I can make your dreams come true," he says and Bella just looks at him with a look that says _"Really_?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend and son and you have the nerve to ask me out on a date?" She starts "First of all why would I even go out with you for God sakes you work at a Pizza joint and look 12. I mean do you see my boyfriend," Bella says gesturing to me. I wave smiling brightly and the guy flushes red obviously embarrassed by Bella humiliating him. He glares at me flipping me off and I return the favour. Bella pulls me away from him before I bashed his head in. She burst out laughing.

"See this is why I can't date boys my age," She says gesturing to the kid at the counter. "They're all idiots," I laugh as we walk towards the table where Nick was sitting, looking kind of tired.

"Ready to go?" I ask him. He nods his head easily. He was really tired I could see his eyes drooping. I scoop him up into my arms the three of us make our way to my car. Bella tried to help pay for the bill but I told her no. This went on for about ten minutes she was stubborn, that girl. I pull up in front of Bella's building.

"I'll walk you," I say looking at Nick to make sure he would be fine. He was he was knocked out like a light. I get out of the car and walk her to the condo door. Holding the teddy bear, when we get to the door I hand it to her and she laughs a little bit.

"Might as well I mean there's no way Nick will be seen sleeping with it," I say shrugging putting my hands in my pocket. She takes it and looks up at me from under her eyelashes.

"Thanks,"

"Good night," I say softly. She comes over to me and kisses my cheek. Then she blushes biting her lip.

"Give Nick a kiss goodnight for me?" She asks. I nod still kind of paralysed that she kissed me even if it was just on the cheek and most likely didn't mean anything romantic. But that didn't stop me from feeling like I was a teenager on some love drug for this 19 year old girl.

"Night," She says giving a little shy wave as she holds her new teddy bear. She opens the door to the building and walks through the posh lobby and I watch through the glass doors as she gets in the elevator and before it closes she gives me on more shy wave and she's gone from my view.

"You're screwed, your screwed, your screwed, your screwed!" I whisper yell to myself as I walk to the car. I look at Nick who didn't even move as I entered. I made sure he was still breathing because he was out like a light. I drive to the house that we share and wait patiently as the gate opens up softly. I felt like getting an over the top extravagant house for the reason just because I could. Plus my sister lived in this neighbourhood and back then it just made sense. I drive up the driveway and carry Nick out the car changing him into pyjamas, and like asked I gave him a kiss for Bella on the forehead. Then I put his night light on and went to sleep. Now know why I felt such a strong connection to this girl but knowing that I would just let nature take its course and whatever happened… happened.

Bella P.O.V

I'm leaving my class. The designer bag my sister bought me for my birthday dangling on my shoulder as I minded my business and made my way to my car. I bump into someone and some of the books I had in my hands fall down.

"Oh sorry," I say as I pick up my stuff.

"It's not a problem, really." Says a familiar voice I look up and see Mike Newton. Wearing his usual bad boy smirk that used to make my heart melt and morals go away.

"Hey," I say quietly as I stand up. He hands me a textbook. "Thanks," I say trying to walk away he grabs my forearm. Not roughly but just enough to make me look up.

"Can't even stay and have a conversation?" He teases smiling lightly. I smile but it doesn't reach my eyes. I don't say anything and he speaks softly.

"I miss you Bella." He says. "Not the same without you," He says. I roll my eyes

"Liar," I say quietly with a smile and that laugh I used to love so much comes out.

"Ok maybe but I meant what I said about missing you," He says. "What happened between us huh we used to have so much fun," He says truthfully, I sigh

"That's all we had Mike. Fun and look how I ended up," I say.

"I told you if I could help you remember anything about that night that would be use full I would," He says laying on his charm. _He's a liar Bella. _I told myself. But that didn't stop me from feeling like I was seventeen again. Freshmen and completely under his spell

_Two years ago _

_I'm walking around the campus looking for my dorm room. It's sunny and there were lots of new freshman doing the exact same thing I was doing. I don't even see it coming as I get a Football to the head. _

"_Heads up!" Says the voice of a guy with blonde hair green eyes a nice body and no shirt on "Or is it too late?" He says with this panty dropping smirk. He helps me up off the floor and I try to regain composure. I can't balance myself and I fall in his arms. _

"_Whoa must have hit you hard. Need me to bring you to a nurse?" He asks. _

"_No, no I'm ok" I say _

"_You sure can't you like get hit in the head and then die in your sleep later?" He asks. I laugh at him. _

"_Thank you for making me feel better," _

_He laughs along with me. _

"_Mike Newton," _

"_Bella Swan," I say giving him my hand to shake. He holds onto it longer than expected. He gazes down at our enter twined hands and speaks._

"_There's a party tonight down at my frat house. You should come," He says. I smile at him shyly. _

"_Why?" I ask and he laughs passing the football back and forth in his hands. _

"_I'm going to be there and I think that we would hit it off. You seem like a fun time but I mean correct me if I'm wrong I know I'm not supposed to judge a book by its cover," he teases I laugh. _

"_You judged right, you going to give me your number so I can tell you what time to pick me up. Or do I have to walk all by myself," I say pouting and he smirks taking my cell phone from my hands and typing in his number. He calls himself and saves it. _

"_I'll call you and tell you when I'm ready to pick you up," He says making me raise my eyes with a smirk of my own. _

"_Fine. I'll let the man be in charge but just this once," I say and he smirks. _

"_Mike man! Let's go!" Says his friend. I guess the one he was playing football with. _

"_I'm coming!" Mike yells back rudely. His friend rolls his eyes. _

"_I'll see you around Bella Swan," He says backing up from me smirking. Then he runs off to go and finish his game with his impatient friend. _

I pull myself out of the memory of our first encounter. Mike softly takes my hand and I look down at our hands together. _Emmett's hands were stronger… More manly? STOP_

"Come on ditch the rest of the day. We'll go on my motorcycle drive off to the woods just like old times," He says pulling me toward him.

"Mike we can't," I say softly now.

"Why not come on Bella I know you want to," He says

"But I don't," I say giving him just a little shove.

"Bella come on this isn't you. All this studying and going to class and the good girl act," He says pulling me towards him again. He caresses my face and gives me a kiss. "I know the real you," He says against my lips.

"Rough," He says giving me a kiss. "Bitchy," He says giving me another one. "Totally bossy, in control, one of the guys, a flirt, a tease, a bad girl, a party girl" He says full on making out with me now. I kiss him back it was a moment of weakness I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. I know this was incredibly stupid but part of me felt like I was betraying Emmett and… Nick. This was extremely stupid considering I was not Emmett's girlfriend nor was I Nick's mother. But then a part of me felt like going back to being the girl Mike mentioned. The one who didn't care about school or anyone else the carefree girl who loved Mike, sex in the forest and a good smoke, I pull away and he kisses my neck instead.

"I know you miss me, us." He says my eyes roll to the back of my head. I have to stop him knowing this can't go on.

"Ok stop it," I say.

"Bella" He whines.

"No we can't do this ok we… no"

"Why not I mean it's not like you don't like it,"

"Mike please I have to go,"

"No," He says raising his voice taking my hand. "Why can't you just accept us again huh?"

"Because Mike. I know you know something about that night that you won't tell me," I say he's quiet for a little bit and I give him a knowing look taking my hand from his. "Why can't you be honest with what happened," I demand he shakes his head.

"I already told you everything I know. Why can't you just let that night go and move on,"

"Mike I was raped," I force out and his fists clench.

"I know," He forces out through gritted teeth "I know," He says quieter. "I did move on. Far away from you," I say

"I'm not giving up on us," He says.

"Just go away," I say. He looks at me unbelievably.

"You heard her," Says the voice of my best friend I turn around to see both of my best friends Irene and Tanya standing there with glares.

"You heard her," Irene repeats.

"Go away," Tanya says. He just glares as he shoves past me and stomps away into the building I just came from.

"I know he knows something," I say to my beautiful best friends. They wrap their arms with mine.

"If he truly loved you he would tell you," Tanya says Irene nods too.

"She's right Bella he's nothing but trouble," Irene says. I sigh resting my head against Irene's shoulder.

"I know. It's just hard to accept that sometimes," I say. Irene sighs and Tanya shrugs.

"You still have that hot older guy,"

"Emmett is not that much older and we are just friends because his son likes me," I say to the two of them as we walk to my car. A black BMW X6 that my parents helped me pay for.

"Right, sure thing Bella." Irene says getting in the back seat. Tanya gets in the passenger side and I start to drive off towards the rec center where we all worked. Tanya worked as a gymnastics coach and Irene was a receptionist. I was a swimming coach. I became fast friends with these girls after I left Mike's group of friends and especially after finding out they worked at the center also. We carpooled most of the time and today it was my turn.

"Don't lie Bella you spent all night with him and his son," Tanya teases I roll my eyes.

"Nick invited me," I defend.

"Oh Bella don't pretend you don't think his dad isn't sexy," Irene says her blue eyes of steel looking at me accusingly. It's quiet and I groan.

"Of course I think the man is sexy but that's besides' the point," I defend.

"No it isn't" They both say and I roll my eyes as I pull up in front of the center. We all quickly get into the building and go where we're supposed to go. I get ready for my swimming lesson and Nick is the first kid I see as I go out to the pool. He runs towards my legs.

"Hey little man," I say giving him a hug.

"I missed you Bella, come I have to tell you a secret." He says and I lean in playfully. He looks left then looks right and I smile. This little boy always made me happy.

"Daddy thinks you're pretty," He whispers. I laugh poking him in the stomach. He laughs and the two of us walk over to the rest of the class. Today we were still working on floating on their backs. Although I was carefully watching every child I had to admit that Nick was who I was extra keeping an eye on. When the class was done I get dressed and Emmett was of course late so I waited with Nick playing cars with him. Emmett runs in out of breath.

"Whoa calm down there," I say laughing. Nick smiles his hair wet.

"Hey daddy!" He says running into his arms. I smile as I get up Irene was just entering the waiting room with Tanya. Looking for me most definitely.

"Bella can you come get ice crème with us again?" Nick asks.

I look over at a smirking Tanya and Irene and I sigh.

"Oh I can't today little man I have to drive my friends home," I say.

"it's ok!" Tanya says cheerily taking the car keys from me.

"We can drive ourselves home we all live in the same building anyways," She says Irene nods fiercely.

"Uh are you sure," Emmett asks them. Irene just smiles as she and Tanya loop arms.

"Oh yeah, enjoy your night," They say skipping away.

"YAY!" Nick screams and I laugh taking into my arms. We go to the same place and we get the same things as last time. The only difference is when Nick runs off to play I'm quiet.

"Something on your mind," Emmett asks I look up at him and sigh.

"No," I say quietly.

"Ok…." He says still looking at me. I smile and look at him before I answer.

"I kissed my ex- boyfriend today," I admit. He looks angry for a second but then he's not.

"You guys getting back together?" he asks as he plays with his ice crème spoon. I shake my head.

"There's no way," I say he looked relieved for a second but It could have just been my eyes playing tricks on me.

"What's the matter then?" He asks softly. I look at him passing a hand through my hair.

"Part of me feels like I could stop trying to stay away from him even though I don't love him anymore. Like I'll always belong to him," I admit out loud and scared. Emmett shakes his head.

"You believe that because he thinks that," Emmett says "And the only way to not believe that is to not listen to him tell you his thoughts," He says wisely. I smile a little bit.

"Thanks," I say quietly now. I bite my lip Emmett was sexy I couldn't deny that. But it was also the way he took care of his son that made him seem all the sexier. Nick runs towards me and I open my arms for him. He's all red in his face as he was running around like a maniac.

"Bella, Daddy come play with me," he says laughing and the two of us go and join him in a long, fun but exhausting game of tag. By the end of the night when I'm being walked to my door by Emmett and this time surprisingly an awake Nick. He makes me go down to his level.

"Bella can you hang out with us all the time after practice. Please?" He asks. I look at Emmett for assurance and he shrugs. I smile.

"Sure little guy swimming days will be our days," I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Bella," He says putting his thumb in his mouth. I look at Emmett and he smiles giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blush a scarlet red and he smirks a little.

"Night I'll see you Thursday," Is all he says before he turns around and carries Nick back to their car.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella P.O.V

"Bella can we go play by the water?" Nick asks excitedly. Jason and Heather are nodding in agreement at that so called amazing plan. Tanya just shakes her head softly as she smiles. She was with me helping me with the kids for the day as I promised Nick, Heather and Jason I would take them for ice crème. They just finished their ice crème's and were pretty set on going to the park to play. Tanya decided to come with me because she was off work, she had gymnastic lessons with Heather so she wasn't a stranger by any means. I have to admit that it was actually a fun day with the kids. The parents were kind of annoying at the beginning calling every ten minutes to see how their kids were doing. Except Emmett of course but that's because he trusted me. But after about an hour the parents stopped bothering us and let us enjoy our day with them.

"Alright but you have to promise to be careful ok?" I say to them. They nod eagerly and run towards the water hand in hand squealing. I smile and Tanya is just smiling softly at me.

"What?" I ask applying lip gloss on looking at my compact.

"You really like this Emmett guy," She points out.

"Oh Tanya please-

I start to object but she holds her hands up.

"It was just a statement do what you will with it," She says and that was the end of the conversation. It's around six o clock when I drop Jason and Heather back at their homes. Their parents thanked me and had brief conversations with me and Nick was last. I drive up to the large looking house and my eyes widen a little bit at the gates.

"Whoa," I say to Nick who's licking a lollipop in the back.

"Daddy calls our house the Lion's den," He says I laugh at how cute he is before I press the button on the speaker. It rings for a few seconds and then I hear his voice.

"Hello?"

"Emmett?" I say.

"Hey Bella,"

"Hey I have your son, do you want him or can I take him home with me?" I joke into the speaker.

"Nooo," Nick says laughing in the back. Emmett chuckles and then the gate opens.

"Thanks," I say before I drive up the long driveway. When I pull up in front of the house Emmett was standing in the front in nothing but jeans and flip flops. His hair was wet so you could tell he just had a shower. What a mighty fine shower it was look at those abs…. STOP. I help Nick out of the car and when his feet touch the floor he's laughing.

"Daddy I had so much fun," He says loudly running into his arms.

"Did you?" He says looking at him.

"Yup, Bella bought us ice crème and then she and Tanya let us play in the park by the water," he says all in one breath. Emmett laughs,

"Whoa their speed can you calm down and go say thank you?" He says. Nick nods his head and Emmett settles him on the floor and Nick runs into my legs. I laugh picking him up.

"Thank you Bella," He says kissing my cheek. I kiss his and he blushes a little bit.

"No problem little man," I say

"Can you put me to bed? Daddy always tries to skip through the bed time story," Nick says and I laugh out loud.

"I do not the Pirate book is really that short," Emmett defends and Nick rolls his eyes at his father. I think that is the cutest thing I've ever seen. After getting a look saying that it was ok from Emmett I smile at Nick.

"Of course I'll put you to bed," I say and he jumps up in success and then runs into the house.

"Was he good today be honest?" Emmett asks genuinely worried.

"He was perfect. Held my hand when crossing the street, asked permission, didn't stray. Didn't give Tanya a heart attack," I add to the list and Emmett smiles a little smile.

"You don't have to put him to bed if you have to be somewhere," He says.

"Do you not want me to?" I ask hesitantly.

"Oh no! I would love you too I swear because I hate bed time it seems to go on for hours," He says and I giggle at his stammering. _Giggling really Bella? _ I walk passed him and into the house taking everything in.

"Wow," I breathe out. The place was a beautiful house that was so well decorated. "This house is beautiful," I say.

"My mom did all the work trust me," he says "She's an interior decorator, she took reins on this place and knocked down walls however she damn well pleased," He adds. I smile a little bit.

"She did a perfect job,"

"What does your mom do?" he asks.

"She's an appraiser for ancient artefacts and art work at an auction house," I answer. He nods in approval and I smile.

"Your dad?"

"Architect,"

"What about yours?" I ask taking my turn with the questioning.

"Doctor," He answers and I nod my head. I hear little fast footsteps and a blur of a person as they run into me. I look down and smile when I see Nick in his Batman pyjamas and toothbrush in his hand.

"I brushed my teeth all by myself guys look," He says pointing to his teeth that still had some tooth paste on it. Emmett throws his head back laughing. He picks up his son and kisses his cheek.

"I guess I have to give you a lesson on brushing again huh?" Emmett asks with a little smile.

"Bella come upstairs wif us," he says and I smile at the way he said with.

"Ok little man," I say as I follow them up the stairs. I walk into Nick's bedroom and I smile softly. It was a royal blue with black furniture. I pick up a picture on the fireplace and It's Nick and a beautiful blonde woman. Must be his mother before she left.

"That's my aunt Rosalie," Nick says coming out of his bathroom with a freshly washed face and smelling of mint. Oh I guess it wasn't his mother but Emmett's younger sister, it was only then I noticed they had the same exact eyes. Nick shared those eyes with them. I smile as I put the picture down and he runs into my arms. I carry him to the bed and he jumps off runs and gets a book, he jumps under the covers gets himself settled right by my side I look at the front of the book and when I see the words _"my fire_ _truck_" I smile before I open the first page and read. Nick starts softly playing with the ends of my hair as he sucks his thumb with the other, I smile softly.

"My daddy drives a big red fire truck," I read the first page and Nick points to the picture of the boy's father and I smile and nod my head.

"I want to drive a fire truck just like my daddy someday," I finish then I read the sentence on the next page. "But now I will just go get my cars and play," I say just then Emmett walks in the room he smiles and points to a sleeping Nick and my mouth drops.

"How did you do that?" He asks amazed.

"I have no idea," I say laughing a little bit. I close the book kiss Nick's forehead and gently remove his hand from my hair. Emmett and I walk out to the room quietly.

"Whatever you put in that boys ice crème let me know what it is I need to borrow some," he says as we walk down the stairs.

"I have no idea but if I find it I'll let you know," I say laughing a little bit. We reach the end of the stairs and I put my bag over my shoulder.

"It's getting late are you sure you can drive?" He asks rocking back and forth on his tippy toes. I smile as I reach out and touch his cheek.

"You're a good man you know?" I say smiling.

"I try," He says leaning into my touch a little bit. Just then someone walks through the front of the house and stops when she sees us. It was the girl from the picture what was her name again.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?" He asks. Oh Rosalie that was her name. She was Emmett's younger sister. Good looks ran in the family I see, she was in red pyjama pants, a sweater and bedroom slippers.

"Well I was just coming over to see if you wanted food, I didn't know you had company," She says smiling. "Hot, young ,swim teacher company," She adds quietly still smiling at me and I blush.

"Um I was just leaving," I say

"Well don't be rude Emmett walk the girl to her car," Rosalie says her smile never faltering. Emmett just glares at her as if having a quiet conversation...siblings these days.

"Right, listen out for Nick," He says and Rosalie nods she skips over to me giving out her hand for me to take which I do.

"Rosalie nice to meet you," She says shaking my hand vigorously with excitement. "Emmett's younger sister that makes me Nick's aunty," She says still shaking my hand.

"Rosalie before you break her hand off," Emmett says.

"Bella," I say to Rosalie and Emmett takes my hand and the two of us walk outside towards my car. He touches the back of his head.

"Sorry my sister can be a pain sometimes," he says.

"I know what that's like don't worry," I say assuring him and he smiles. He extends is and out to me to shake and I roll my eyes laughing as I take it. Then I lean in and kiss his cheek. He smiles a bright dimpled smile.

"I'll see you," He says and I nod smiling as I get in my car. "Be careful," He says removing his hand from the hood and I give him my pinkie through the window.

"Promise," I say and he rolls his eyes and laughs. He walks into the house and then as soon as I make it past the gate I drive home safely.

Emmett P.O.V

"Nick's swim teacher dear God," Rosalie says laughing.

"Trust me it's nothing, Nick likes having her around." I say nonchalantly. Rosalie looks at me with a look of disbelief.

"What" I ask quietly as I go to my fridge and get a beer handing her one.

"Emmett," She says softly. "Nick likes having her around. Do you see the way you look at that girl?" Rosalie asks and I shrug.

"Emmett you're falling in love with her," She says softly. I burst out laughing.

"I just met the girl," I say and Rosalie smiles.

"I'm going to have the last laugh," She says.

"Go home," I say she just shrugs as she turns on her heels and leaves my house with an evil laugh.

The rest of the week went by nicely. Bella, Nick and I would go to the beach all the time after swimming practice and honestly he loved her so much and I really liked her attitude. The three of us were on the beach today. It was a Saturday and I promised him I would take him. I've just been so busy we haven't really been bonding lately. He of course wanted his best friend for life Bella their not that I had a problem with it. He was currently building a sand castle right beside us and Bella and I were just lying down side by side in the sun talking about pretty much anything. I liked it couldn't remember the last time I was this relaxed.

"So how is everything at the restaurant with the renovations and everything," She asks calmly as she rubs sun screen on her arms. She hands me the bottle for me to do her back and I do it without question.

"Going good a little stress full though I hate the fact that I have to keep Nick at my parents' house. They say it's no big deal but I don't know I feel like I'm burdening them?" I reply honestly Bella rolls her eyes at me.

"Have you met your son theirs no way he can be a burden on anybody," She says slapping me lightly twice on my cheek. I laugh and she does to laying out now and letting the sun hit her perfect body. No seriously her body was fucking perfect and I was surprised I didn't fucking attack the girl the minute her cover up came off and exposed the long legs and perfect b cups, flat stomach thin waist. She was gorgeous.

"I know but I mean I feel like I'm taking advantage of them you know. Nicholas is my responsibility their old they don't need that stress,"

"Emmett you're too hard on yourself your parents love Nicholas. Even though I've never met them I know they do,"

"They do"

"Exactly," she says smiling. "Plus this will all blow over when the renovations at the new place are done," she says. I smile as I look at her.

"Are you ever wrong?" I ask her and she laughs.

"Yes," She admits smiling softly. I'm looking into her eyes and I'm about to lean in to kiss her but then Nick runs up to us crashing into her. She laughs and I smile. He's in his sponge bob swimming trunks and he has his toy cars in his hands. Bella smiles as he gets comfy getting close to her.

"I'm hungry can we go eat daddy?" He asks me quietly. You could tell the beach was draining him. Bella brushes a few strands of hair out of his face he needed a haircut. She kisses his forehead and he plays with his toy cars in the air as he waits for my answer. You could hear the

"Vroom, Vroom," As the cars hit each other causing some big explosion. I look at Bella asking her if it was ok and she nods her facial expression showing it wasn't even an issue.

"Sure little man just let us put everything away ok?" I say and he nods going back to playing with his cars. Bella helps me roll up the towels and put them in the beach bags. I close the large beach umbrella we had and when I hear Nick groan I look at him and follow his gaze. I groan too and Bella looks at the both of us looking sexy as hell with her eyebrow raised.

"Mrs. Higgins," We both say and Bella tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Who?" She asks.

"Emmett Cullen!" She says loudly coming over to us. She was wearing a full piece bathing suit that had a bunch of flowers on it and looked like it was for old people. It didn't really flatter her body. "It's such a coincidence running into you here. Hello Nicholas," She says. Enthusiastically. Nick just waves with four fingers as his thumb is in his mouth and he's sitting on Bella's lap, his head against her chest. He was tired I knew after he ate he would knock out for sure. I kind of hide my smile as Bella softly runs her hand through his hair and they just looked so I don't know. Complete looking at them made me feel complete I guess. Mrs. Higgins clears her throat looking at Bella and Nick. The two of them don't seem to notice as their wrapped in their own little world. It's only when Ms. Higgins forces her hand in Bella's face to shake. Bella has an annoyed look for a second but then she's back to her smiling, happy, bubbly self.

"Mrs. Higgins Nick's principal and a close friend of Emmett's," She says smiling smugly. Bella bites her lip smiling as she extends her hand.

"Bella nice to meet you," She says. And then it's awkward because even though she said it I was not by any means a "close and personal" friend of hers. So there was no conversation.

"I have never heard of a Bella before," She says looking at me. "Are you the long lost mother," She says and Bella's mouth drops and by the look in her eyes she's about to spit some mean and horrible words. I've gotten to know Bella and I know that she was a spitfire. I hated it just as much as she did the fact that Ms. Higgins said "long lost" in front of Nick. You could see the tears well up in his eyes.

"I don't have a mommy Bella," He whispers to her and the look in Nick's eyes is enough to make me cry. When Bella looks back at Ms. Higgins who finally realizes that her poor choice of wording struck a nerve with my son she looks very apologetic.

"I think it would be best if you left," I said calmly.

"Leave!" Bella says angrily. "You have absolutely no respect," She says her words like venom. Ms. Higgins doesn't say anything as she turns around and walks away quickly in a haste and Bella and I focus our attention on Nick who forced his tears away like he always does. I knew that boy was going to explode one day he needed to release his feelings. But I try all the time telling him it's ok to cry but he just shakes his head furiously takes in a gulp of fresh air, and then he's done. No trace of tears. Right now he was just resting his head against Bella's chest again. Quiet, thumb in mouth not saying a word, he had a sadness in his eyes that I seriously just wanted to make go away.

"Little man," Bella says softly. "Look at me," She adds and he does.

"My mommy left me Bella are going to leave me too?" He asks so small and vulnerable. Bella shakes her head tears in her eyes.

"How could I ever," She says passing her hand through his hair. "Leave my little man,"

"Because mommy left because I was a bad boy," He whimpers

"You are not a bad boy," I say strongly. "I already told you," I assure him softly kissing the side of his head.

"You are the most well behaved, sweet boy I've ever met how can I ever leave you?" Bella whispers putting her forehead to his.

"Promise you won't leave?" he asks. She holds out her pinkie for him.

"Promise," She says and he grasps onto her pinkie with his for dear life sealing the deal. She kisses his cheek and then tickles him he's back to his regular self.

"Come on lets go get you some food," Bella says taking him off her lap and wiping off his pants helping him into his pink t shirt. My sons fashion sense was very dashing. He picked out his own clothes and always went with the weirdest combinations. But honestly he always looked like someone from fashion week dressed him. Alice always approved of what he was wearing because he was original without looking stupid. I rarely helped in getting him ready. I pull my t shirt on and after we make it to the car to put the umbrella and bags in there. We go to the boardwalk that had restaurants all lined up. They were fancy but casual at the same time people going into the restaurants in cover ups and their swim trunks. Like Bella and I. She had her cover up over her bathing suit it was still sexy though it was loose and didn't even go passed her knees and had a deep cut, giving you some view of her bikini underneath. She was wearing flip flops.

I was holding Nick balancing him on my hip easily and my other hand had found Bella's. We didn't even acknowledge the fact that we were walking hand in hand we didn't need too. We liked it we did it end of story. Nothing serious or romantic about that.

"I want pasta daddy," Nick says as the three of us are trying to decide what the heck we want.

"I guess Italian it is," Bella says smiling. The three of us enter the Italian restaurant and the lady at the podium looks at Isabella with envy as so many women did.

"Three please," I say and she nods. She takes two adult menus and one child. She walks us to a nice table by the window where you could see the sun starting to set. Nick gets in beside Bella and I sit across from them. Nick takes his menu trying to look all grown up and I smile as Bella helps him pronounce some words.

"Ok I know what I want," Nick says finalizing it.

"I want the pasta with mozzarella cheese and meatballs," He says nodding his head.

"Well I guess your all set little man," I say taking his menu and placing it off to the side. I look at Bella asking her what she wants.

"Uh the grilled shrimp Caprese in the garlic sauce," she says. I nod. "What are you having?" She asks as she puts her menu on top of Nicks.

"Shrimp scampi," I say and she nods. When the waiter comes looking at Bella like she was a piece of meat I glared at him. I think he noticed my dislike towards the server because he giggled softly as he plays with his cars on the table. The "Vroom, Vroom" was very quiet as he knew not to be too loud at the table. I give our orders not wanting the man anywhere near our table. He delivers our food soon and when the three of us eat in silence after Bella helps Nick put his paper bib on. He liked it, it made him seem like a caveman. Bella laughed and took a picture of him smiling a toothy grin.

We eat in a comfortable silence until Bella notices something under her plate. She picks it up and laughs out loud when she realizes it's his phone number. I just glare, I glare at nothing in particular I just knew I was glaring and she was laughing.

"I should go find him and punch him in the face," I say angrily.

"Daddy you always say violence is not the answer," Nick says his mouth covered in pasta sauce. He goes back to eating and muttering a "Yum" as he puts more pasta in his mouth.

"I lied," I snap at him and Bella is still laughing she smiles leaning over the table to kiss my cheek. She shows me the number and rips it up.

"I want a kiss too," Nick says he's what made me smile. The kid was adorable with that sauce all over his face. Bella kisses his cheek careful not to get any sauce on her own face and he smiles satisfied going back to his pasta. After lunch I made the decision that there was no way I was tipping him but also that I may have some feelings for Bella. Well not some a lot. I couldn't help myself I knew it was wrong she was young really freaking young. But I liked how she was with my son, I liked the way Nick liked her and she really seemed to love the little guy. I liked the way she listened to me those days on the beach with Bella and Nick we have such long and easy conversations I tell her everything. Which is new for me because I don't talk to anyone about my inner feelings, but it was so easy for me to talk to her. I liked how she got angry easily with girls who tried to throw themselves on me in public. She was hurt I knew that much was true. I knew she was still struggling with her past. She spoke to me about it. She once even called me at night because she had a nightmare and spoke to me in the wee hours of the morning. I didn't mind it I liked her voice. Then that same day when she saw me she apologised saying she knew better then to keep me up. I assured her it was fine because it was.

I liked that she ran to me for help. But I also liked that I can depend on her. She allowed me to be weak. I needed that sometimes. Nick and I walk Bella to her condo door. All three of us holding hands.

"We won't be going to the beach tomorrow because I'm with aunt Rosalie," He says sighing dramatically.

"No sorry little guy but you got to spend time with your auntie she loves you," She says teasing him.

"But you and daddy are funner," He says pouting.

"Well you'll get to be with me and your daddy the day after tomorrow ok?" She says.

"Ok," He drags out and I smile looking down at him. She goes down to his level.

"You're going to be a good boy for daddy tonight?" She asks he nods. "Going to go straight to bed after the bed time story?' She asks raising her eyebrow. Nick nods furiously.

"Ok that's my man, Where's my kissies," Bella says and Nick kisses Bella all over the cheeks and forehead like Bella does before he goes to sleep. She tucks him in bed all the time now and they invented their little. "Kissie times," which is basically them kissing the crap out of each other. She kisses his cheek and pokes him in the stomach before coming back up to my level. She gives me a hug and since I'm holding onto Nick's hand with one hand I only wrap one around her.

"Where's my kissie times?" I whisper to her and she smiles giving me an actual kiss. It wasn't long and intense since Nick was their but hell. When we pulled apart the look in her eyes I'm sure it matched mine. We just made a move from "Friends who hold hands" to "Friends who on occasion kiss" this needed to be discussed very, very soon. But not right now, right now we were too damn happy.

"Night Bella," Nick says. She leans down and gives him one more kiss.

"Night sweetheart," She says softly I give a little wave and then we're off. When the two of us are in the car and I smile a little to myself as I'm driving just thinking about her.

"Daddy?" Nick asks from the back.

"Yeah little man?"

"Does Bella make you happy?" He asks quietly.

"…. Yeah Nick she does is that ok with you?" "If I was with her?" I ask him softly. He did come first after all.

"She makes me happy too daddy," He says and that makes me smile brighter as I drive in the darkness home. Knowing that there was in fact a person who could make both of us happy but also seemed to be very happy with the both of us.

Sorry it took me so long to update this story. Trust me it won't be a regular thing for me to update this story weeks apart it's just my other story is almost done so I updated that story twice in a row just because like it's almost done and I didn't want to drag it out. But hope you guys enjoyed this. Until next time. Don't forget to review. =)


	4. Chapter 4

Bella P.O.V

"So I need everybody to hand in their papers as they leave the class. If not handed in today you lose ten percent of your final grade" Says the snotty looking bitch of a professor, I honestly hated the woman she was so freaking rude. I'll never forget my first day of classes when she made me leave because my flip flops were "The most horrible piece of shoes she's ever seen," the next day I made a point of wearing those same flip flops. She didn't say anything… she couldn't because the look in my eyes dared her. I would be calling everybody if she did. The principal, vice principal, the police force there was no way I was leaving a whole day of class over some freaking flip flops. The class is dismissed and I take my essay from my bag and hand in where everyone else was handing it on her front desk. I leave her class making my way out of the building. When someone touches my arm I groan in case it's Mike again. But I jump a little at who I see.

"Jessica Stanley," I say looking at the girl I used to get drunk and high with six days of the week. Using the seventh as a day to eat and get sober. Jessica had wild curly brown hair that looked nice curly or straight. She chose curly though and had deep grey eyes.

"Bella what the hell you look so studious," She says. I look down at my black tights. Tory Birch flats my hair was up in a high bun and I was wearing a jean button up long shirt. How in the hell did I look studious? Jessica was just stupidest girl I have ever met. I of course never noticed in the past because I was never really in a sober state to know what anyone was really like. I like using that as my excuse for dating Mike Newton.

"What's up Jessica?" I ask just wanting to be far away from this girl as possible.

"The Foeman's festival?" She asks and shake my head.

"I'm not going," I say. The Foeman's festival was one of the most exciting festivals in I think ever… if you were a person who liked rock music, rock bands and an unlimited supply of hard core drugs. Tickets went for almost three hundred dollars. It was three hours away in a little town called Maywood. It brought tonnes of tourists to that little town every year though.

"You have to," She says. I raise my eyebrow at her. "Aro," She says and I throw my head back.

"Shit," I curse out and she nods her head.

"We all need to go pay our debts to him. How much do you owe?" She asks dully.

"Ten grand," I say stressed as I yank my hand through my hair.

"Whoa you owe so little. Lucky," She says and I look at her like she's insane.

"Jessica how much do you owe Aro?" I ask her surprised.

"Like twenty five thousand," She answers shrugging and I roll my eyes. Aro was my dealer back when I was using. He was generous with how much he gave but he wasn't so nice if you didn't meet his deadline. I didn't give Aro the ten grand I owed and I knew he would not hesitate to shoot me.

"I'll see you Jessica," I say and she nods walking away. Jessica like I had pretty well off parents that had the money to give her if she really needed it. But unlike Jessica I liked my independence the reason why I worked when I didn't really need to. Plus although my parents know I've changed my life around for the better that doesn't mean they won't itch and twitch in fear if I ask them for a large amount of money. Considering last year I was draining my trust to feed my addiction and my father had to lock it. Only recently letting me have some of my money back but compared to what I used to have. It was nothing. I knew I would get it all back soon. I knew he trusted me again, which is why I needed to tell him what was going on. I get to my house and dial the number to the house phone. The same number we've had since I was a little girl.

"Hello," Says my mothers' beautiful calming voice. I smile as I rest my head against the wall of my bedroom. I already felt like everything was going to be ok. I hoped I had the power of my mothers' voice one day. The moment you hear it you just know that everything is going to be alright.

"Mom," I say you could basically hear her smile through the phone.

"Oh my Isabella how are you my princess," She says and I laugh. My mother will never change. I can just picture her long black hair clipped back elegantly in a nice bun as she makes chocolate chip cookies. Her blue eyes sparkle with mischief as she tries a new recipe one that my siblings and I always make dad try first. He was the test dummy. He would always say it was "Very good dear" for no matter what she made. But when she turned around and we got the thumbs down or thumbs up we always knew if we could really eat it. More often than not it was a thumbs up.

"Great mom," I say

"How's school?" she asks. But I know my mother she didn't want to hear about that I knew what she wanted to hear about.

"I met someone," I say and there it is. She squeals. I smile when I hear my father's voice. The Australian accent thick,

"What's going on love?" My father says frantically.

"Oh nothing Charlie carry on with your football game," She says shooing my dad away and I smile. "What's his name, how old is he… Is he a bad boy no more of those," She says jokingly but you can kind of tell there was a hint of seriousness. My mother hated Mike with a passion but I mean it made sense.

"He's perfect mom. He has a son," I say waiting for her reaction.

"How old is he," She says concerned.

"him or his son?"

"Him," my mother asks.

"He's 26," I say my mother melts out a breath of relief.

"Ok dear God you scared me for a second I thought you were dating some 40 year old man," she says.

"No he's 26 and he has a 4 year old son mom there so… perfect. The moms not in the picture," I say.

"What's his name what does he do? What's he like?" She asks I smile.

"His name is Emmett, he's really successful in real estate. He owns some really good restaurants too," I say.

"Oh so he's rich I tell you those are always the best men to marry," Mom says and I don't hide my laugh. My mother was ridiculous sometimes.

"Is that the only reason you married me?" My father asks in the background as he munches on something.

"No of course not," my mother says. "Your estates are very valuable too," She says and my father growls. I laugh. My parents were always like this, but in truth. All you had to do was look at them my mother looked at my father, and all you saw was love. It's quiet for a little bit and I roll my eyes.

"Are you guys making out?" I ask annoyed. I hear a sigh but I still don't get my answer and I pretend to gag even though no one can see me.

"Uh can you guys stop that's disgusting," I say getting the sense that I was on speaker now.

"Oh no it's not I'm getting the memory of how you were conceived Isabella right here on this kitchen island," My father says I groan, my mother laughs although not denying it.

"I thought that was the pool," My mother chimes.

"EW! Guys stop,"

"No that was Alec," My father says. I grunt banging my head against the wall and my parents laugh. "Dad pick up the phone and take me off speaker I need to talk to you," I say and my mother still giggling gives her goodbye.

"Bye honey be safe. In every way," She adds and I get the double meaning behind her words. Condoms. I get all red and I thank Jesus that no one can see me. It was no…secret that Emmett made me hot. But we didn't even have a defined relationship statues

"Yes, Isabella," My father says his Australian accent reminding me of Forks, my house Sunday dinners. me as a little girl pulling at the beard he had, but he doesn't have it anymore my mom made him shave it.

"Dad I'm in some trouble," I say and he doesn't say anything but I know it's because he's leaving the room he was in. He didn't want my mother to hear.

"What kind of trouble," he says and a door closes.

"Well I borrowed some money from some dangerous people and well," I say and he sighs.

"They've come to collect?" He says.

"Yeah,"

"Is it really dangerous do I need to come down their?" He asks.

"No dad I just… well I need the money," I say.

"How much," He says and I bite my lip groaning a little bit.

"Ten thousand dollars," I say.

"What!" He yells.

"Cocaine isn't really a cheap hobby daddy," I say and he sighs. I knew why he was hesitant. He thought I was doing good and thought I was considering relapsing. Those rehab treatments I went through were not the cheapest. But I learned my lesson. I wasn't in that life anymore.

"Isabella are you sure that this is what you're saying it's for. Because if you're feeling the need to use again please don't be afraid to tell your mother and I we'll put you back in treatment without another word," He says in his soothing voice and I smile.

"Dad I promise, I'm not using I don't want to use and I'm not tempted to use. I just got something really good in my life right now," I say.

"Is it a boy?" he asks getting serious and I laugh.

"Not a boy… a man,"

"We'll talk about that later anyways. Alright the money will be in your account tonight as I'm sure you'll need it as soon as possible?" He asks.

"Yes," I agree.

"Well alright if you're in any kind of serious jam don't hesitate to call alright Isabella?" he asks.

"I promise,"

"Let me know when this is over and your 100 percent safe ok?" He says.

"Promise dad," I say and he sighs.

"Alright Isabella bye I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say and we hang up. I sigh in relief knowing once I paid Aro off I would owe nobody no money anymore and my ties to this life would officially be gone. I go online and check what money I did have to spend for this trip. I knew I would need a hotel or motel room in case I got tired on the drive back home. I didn't plan on staying at the festival as I knew that if I did I would probably find myself in Mike's bed. I packed my duffel bag for the weekend and loaded up my car. So that I can go straight to the festival tomorrow after work. Realizing that I wouldn't be able to spend time with Nick and Emmett this made me sad.

After work I was still in the pool as Rosalie was late to picking Nick up so the two of us were just having fun.

"I'm going to jump!" He says and I laugh as I stand in the water. He jumps in and I go where he is helping him making sure he doesn't drown or hurt himself. He laughs as his head comes above the water and he hugs me.

"Bella?" Nick asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"Does my daddy make you happy?" He asks me as I place him to sit on the edge of the pool and he swings his feet back and forth softly.

"Yeah he does. You make me happy too," I admit poking his stomach he laughs. "Is that ok with you?" I ask him as I'm sure his opinions mattered a great deal when it came to Emmett.

"Yup," He says

"So you wouldn't be upset if I was with your daddy?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Daddy says you make him happy too," Nick says and I smile as I tickle the living daylights out of him. He laughs trying to splash me and I pretend he's doing a good job.

"Hey guys," Says Rosalie's pretty voice. Nick looks up and gets out of the pool going to hug his aunt Rosalie's legs with his wet body. I come out of the pool and wrap Nick in his towel.

"See you tomorrow right Bella?" Nick asks hopefully and I sigh. I bite my lip.

"Uh little man you won't be seeing me tomorrow," I say and his face drops his eyes fill with tears.

"Why not? Are you going somewhere far you promised you wouldn't leave," he says and I hug him to me. Rosalie has a heart wrenching look on her face but smiles softly at me.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave and I'm not. I just have to go somewhere for a couple days but I'll be right back. When I get back we're going to go for ice crème like we always do ok?" I promise him softly. He sniffles nodding his head wiping his tears away.

"You'll be back?" He asks and I nod smiling. _Hopefully._ I may have made it seem like it was nothing to my mother and Nick. But I knew Aro I knew he was slimy. He didn't hesitate to shoot someone in the forehead just because he felt like it. I just hoped he let me go after I gave him his money and didn't expect anything else. Nick kisses my cheek and runs off into the locker rooms to get dressed. Rosalie is just standing there with a soft smile.

"uh Bella I know we don't really know each other," She says "But that kind of looked like a goodbye and not a see you later… are you sure you're not in any kind of trouble?" she asks. I smile trying not to let too much go.

"The people that I need to see are kind of… dangerous. But I'm sure I'll be fine," I assure her.

"It doesn't sound like you will," She pushes. I smile at her.

"You and Emmett have that same nature. The nature to help someone," I point out and she smiles even though she knows I'm avoiding answering her question. Nick comes out with his toy truck and his back pack on his back. I speak to her quietly so Nick can't hear. "I'll be fine," I say quietly. She doesn't say anything as Nick comes over and hugs me legs.

"I have to go now Bella," He says. I hide the urgent scared tone in my voice quickly so he won't think anything's wrong. I go down to his level.

"Oh sad to see you go little man," I say. "But you can't leave until what?" I ask him and he thinks for a little. He laughs when he gets the answers.

"Kissy times!" he shouts and I laugh as I give him a million kisses all over his face. He laughs wrapping his skinny arms around my neck. Nick was small for his age I noticed.

"Be good," I say quietly to him.

"I will Bella I promise," He says I kiss his cheek on more time.

"Ok have fun with aunty," I say he takes her hand and Rosalie smiles at me.

"Bye Bella," She says and I smile back but it doesn't reach my eyes the next day it's four o clock and I'm packing my duffel in the trunk of my car I feel someone touch my shoulder and I turn around delivering a round house kick. The person caught it and when I see that the person is Emmett I let out a gust of air.

"I don't even want to know who taught you how to do that, or why you decided to learn," He says still holding onto my leg.

"Emmett," I say breathlessly. "What are you doing here," I say frantically.

"It's ok relax it's just me ok," He says avoiding my question. He knows I'm worked up and scared so he's trying to calm me down. I nod my head and he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"You ok now," He says and I don't know why I do it but I wrap my arms around him. I close my eyes and he holds me not questioning me or even caring why I did it. He was just doing what he knew I wanted him to do. Making me feel safe. After a few seconds we pull apart.

"What are you doing here? You didn't bring Nick did you?" I ask craning my neck to see past him and Emmett shakes his head.

"Rosalie said she thinks you might be in trouble and she didn't feel right about letting you do… well whatever it is you have to do by yourself," He says I feel comforted by what Rosalie had done but also just a tad bit annoyed. Emmett couldn't come with me and get involved with a person like Aro. I should have never gotten close to him, I brought nothing but trouble.

"That's sweet Emmett. But I'm going to be gone for two days Nick needs you and the people I'm going to deal with… are just… you need to stay here," I say.

"Nick is with his grandparents," He says taking my keys. "And I'm coming you may be strong but you don't have to be strong and alone. I'll drive," Is all he says

"Emmett you don't have clothes," I say and he reaches in the truck of his car pulling out a duffel.

"Never mind," I mutter and he smiles. We get into my car and I tell him where we're going. I rest my head against the window hoping that nothing bad happened to Emmett because if something did. I would never forgive myself.

When we get to the gates of the festival it's dark. Loud people are shirtless, sweaty, pot is being smoked and theirs about more then a thousand people jumping up and down as the band called Pink Slip screams their words into the microphone. I feel uneasy but Emmett takes my hand to let me know he's here. When we get to the front gates Emmett looks at me questioningly.

"Do you have tickets?" He asks.

"One word Emmett," I say and then we hear it.

"300 for my last two!" screams a teenage punk holding up two tickets to the inside of the festival.

"Scalpers," I say and he smiles.

"How much did you say they were my man?" Emmett asks.

"300 for my last two but since your nice, 250," He says and I roll my eyes Emmett laughs. I reach into my pocket but Emmett hands him the money easily and taking the two tickets.

"Emmett why did you do that" I screech.

"Chivalry is not dead?"

"You do that again and you'll be dead got it? I'm paying you back," I say he just laughs as we enter the festival without any obstacles. As soon as we get passed the gates theirs a guy who stops me he looks familiar. With a dirty and raggy appearance he smiles at me his teeth yellowing.

"Hey I know you," He says. And I remember the voice. I bought from him one time. He reaches into his pocket and shows me four little plastic baggies with the white powder that used to make me feel so free. I gasp when I see it and I know Emmett is watching my response closely.

"It's free just because I know how cool you are," he says shoving the bags into my frozen hands. I look at the bags with the substance. I wanted it, I wanted one sniff so bad. I look at Emmett with panicked eyes.

"Emmett I'm not strong enough," I say for a second I thought he couldn't hear me because of the music. But I know he did.

"Strong for what Bella?" He asks. I look down at the white powder who was I fooling. I told my dad and everyone else that I didn't want to use. But it was easy to say when there was no one that could supply you with it. I had no idea it would be this hard, my body was shaking ,aching.

_Just do one drag Bella, you've been so good for so long one drag won't kill you. _

It'll disappoint Charlie.

_What he doesn't know won't hurt him. _

"I thought I would be strong enough to resist everything Emmett but I'm too weak. I can't do it," I say he looks at the cocaine in my hands.

"You're not weak Bella, you've never been weak. Your strong I know you are," He whispers in my ear. I nod my head and the guy who gave me the drugs who I remembered like to go by buzz. Just looks at us weirdly. Slowly with a shaky hand I give the drugs to Emmett and he smiles softly. He hands them over to Buzz.

"She's clean now," He says nicely. Buzz looks apologetic. He was a cool guy actually he wasn't an asshole. I remember him he didn't care about the lifestyle you lived as long as you didn't judge his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know if I did trust me I wouldn't have-

"It's ok," I say smiling. It really was. He smiles me and pats me on the shoulder. He looks at Emmett smiling. If he was clean he would have been really handsome.

"Take care of her man," He says

"I will," Emmett says shaking his hand and Buzz walks away. I look up at Emmett and he wraps his arm around my shoulder, he kisses the side of my head.

"I'm proud of you," He says and I let out a breath smiling.

"I'm proud of me too," I say and he laughs as we walk further into the sweaty, drug smelling, group of hard core rockers. Swaying their lighters side to side.

"Where is the person you have to meet!" Emmett yells over the music.

"No idea!" I say and then we push through some people and go off to the side of the stage where the music wasn't so loud and people could actually walk without their feet being stepped on.

"Bella Swan," Says a man in a black suit.

"Shit," I curse as I see Alec and Jane walking toward me.

"Who are they?" Emmett asks.

"Aro's monkey's," I say "I mean… guards," I finish. Emmett smiles when Alec walks up to us. Jane smiles but if you knew Jane. Her smile was like a bad omen.

"Aro has been waiting for you," Says her quiet but scary voice.

"Well I'm here now," I say strongly.

"Do you have what he wants because if you don't have your debt. I should just kill you right here everything else is wasted time," She says.

"It's in my car, I knew they would take it at the gates of security check," I say.

"Very smart. Alec go get it I'll bring them,"

"Don't you need the keys?" Emmett asks and I smile at him softly shaking my head. I almost forgot he knew nothing about what the Volturi's are capable of.

"I see he's knew," Jane says as she guides us backstage. When we get backstage we actually continue off steps and walk across the street into a storage building. She brings us to unit 14 and when we enter I see guns, men in suites Mike and more guns… oh and Aro. Aro was pale with black hair that was slicked back and amber eyes. He was a handsome old man but he was in fact old. Emmett doesn't look intimidated by the guns. But I avoided his eyes I didn't even want to know what he thought of me.

"Isabella," Aro says coming over to me and taking my chin in his hands softly making me look at him. He kisses my cheek and Mike glares. I turn my head away. "So nice to see you," He says walking away observing Emmett but not saying anything. Aro didn't waste his time with people he knew wouldn't be of much use to him.

"Did you bring what you owe me," He asks sitting at a round table.

"Yes, Alec went to get it," I say Jane walks away from me knowing that now that Aro has seen me theirs no way I can run.

"Ahh I don't know why I asked you never disappoint me Isabella,"

"Really?" I ask with a little smile.

"Maybe once," He admits his smile matching mine. "But who says I've given up?" He asks.

"I'll never be yours Aro," I say. He shakes his head smiling and Emmett just moves his eyes a little to meet mine but doesn't say anything.

"I always get what I want Isabella. I've always wanted you," He says smirking. Alec enters with a black duffel bag. He holds it up to me seeking my approval if this is the right bag and I nod. He hands it to Aro and the men start counting. Aro keeping a close eye. Mike just looks at all of us suspiciously because Mike was always suspicious.

"Everything is there," He affirms. Alec nods and so does Jane. Both of them come up to me and give me a kiss on the cheek one at a time. It was a sign of respect and a way of saying goodbye with peace, not with war. Aro comes up to me his eyes lingering on Emmett. As he kisses my cheek.

"Goodbye Isabella all the luck to you," He says.

"Thank you," I say taking Emmett's hand and the two of us leave the storage all but running to my car as it starts to rain. Emmett pulls up in front of a bar I look at him questioningly.

"I think we are both in need of a stiff drink," Is all he says as we enter the bar and I don't even try and object.

"Why don't you just tell me the truth about what you think of me now?" I ask kind of slurred. "I'm some crazy girl who you didn't know would come with this kind of fine print right?" I say knowing after tonight he's not going to want me anywhere near him or Nick. This thought made me feel kind of empty on the inside.

"Bella no ok that's not even it I'm just proud of you. In all honesty all I'm thinking about is how proud I am of you that you were able to turn it away," He says

"I'm messed up Emmett I never should have let myself get close to you," I mutter and Emmett holds my chin up to face him.

"Bella I already told you, I don't think of you differently. Nor do I care what you have done in the past. What I care about is what you're doing now," he says and I smile a little bit.

"So you're not going to keep me from you and Nick?" I ask.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to Nick and I," He admits quietly and I smile softly. "You need to stop being so hard on yourself and realize just how beautiful, and smart and loving you are," he says quietly. I just look up into his blue eyes and he leans in slowly and kisses me. I lean closer into him and he wraps his arms around me.

"Let's leave," says his husky voice.

"Ok," I agree wanting nothing more than to be alone with him. We leave the bar and he drives to a motel since it was clear we wouldn't be driving home tonight due to the weather. When we get up to the room it's quiet with a little hint of awkwardness.

"I'm going to go get the bags from the car," He says and I nod. When he's gone I run into the bathroom and look at myself.

"God Bella you're a mess," I whisper as I try to make myself presentable. I take one of the complimentary toothbrushes and quickly open the package brushing my teeth quickly. I look at myself and know that there's nothing I could possibly do to make myself look more presentable. I leave the bathroom and as soon as I leave the bathroom, the door opens and Emmett's standing there with the duffel bags. He puts them down and in two long strides he closes the gap between us. He takes my hands in his.

"What took you so long?" I ask quietly. He looks at me in the eyes.

"Has it ever meant anything?" He asks. I think about it for a second. Has sex ever really meant anything to me beyond physical gratification? I shake my head no and he caresses my face.

"It's going to mean something tonight," He promises and I nod my head not trusting my voice. "If you thought that was long, you have no idea what you're in for." He says leaning in and kissing me. I sigh against his lips as I go to unbuckle his belt. He stops me.

"Slow, Bella." He whispers against my lips. "Slow is meaningful," He says quietly.

"I've never… done slow. I- I-

"I'll guide you," He promises and I look into his eyes nodding. Giving him all control, something I've never done before when it comes to sex. He takes off my jean jacket and then easily slides my dress off. It falls on the floor with a soft thud. Then He wraps his arms around me and we kiss when we fall against the bed and he's kissing, and rubbing and caressing. I help him out of his shirt and he blows the last candle out softly bringing the room to complete darkness. The rest of the night was full of sweet, soft lovemaking. It was different with Emmett. It was like he was worshipping my body. He was able to bring me places no other man… boy could bring me. I loved it… I loved him and that was the first time I realized that.

**SEXY TIMES ! LOL REVIEW your heart out. **


	5. Chapter 5

Bella P.O.V

The bright sun in my eyes is what wakes me up. I stretch my arms and legs out. After that's done I look around and Emmett's not beside me. A moment of panic washes over me but then on his side dresser I see a folded piece of paper and I smile as I pick it up.

_**Went to get breakfast didn't want to wake you. Shouldn't be gone too long beautiful – Emmett. **_

I smile as I fall back into the pillow throwing my legs up in the air in excitement. I get up take the silk robe I left hanging on the doorknob and put it on me. It reached mid- thigh and my mother bought it for me before I went off to college. I go into the bathroom and I look at myself in the mirror thinking of last night. I brush my hair off my shoulder and look at the hicky he left. I bite my lip smiling as I cover it up with the robe. Last night wasn't good, or even amazing it was better than those two words can even describe. Last night was… magical? He made me feel pleasure in paces I didn't think I can even get pleasure from and he caressed and kissed and worshipped. He didn't grab and thrust wildly without a care. He wasn't just looking for self -satisfaction. Even though by how many times we both had orgasms. We were both very well satisfied. My body felt exhausted, but in a good kind of way. I don't even know how I had the strength to stand in this mirror my legs felt like jelly. My cell phone starts to ring and I go and answer it. I sit on my side of the bed.

"Hello?" I answer softly.

"Isabella?" I smile at the accent. My father's accent always brought my joy. Kind of like my mother's voice.

"Dad. Hi," I say calmly.

"Is everything alright everything taken cared of?" He asks urgently. I smile softly.

"Yeah dad everything is perfect. Got handled last night I was going to call you once I got back home," I say.

"Did I wake you?"

"No actually got me when I just woke up," I assure him softly.

"Oh good. Thank God you pulled over last night I didn't want you driving all night if you were tired. Your mother wants to talk to you call me when your home safe," He says. I just noticed that he sounded exhausted. I'm pretty sure that I put him through that and gave myself a mental kick in the face.

"Ok oh and dad?"

"Yes?" He answers.

"Stop worrying about me I'm ok now. Go get some sleep ok?" I say. He chuckles quietly.

"You're always so intuitive. I promise I'll get some sleep. Bye love you," He says.

"Love you too,"

"Here's your mom," He says. My mother takes the phone and you could hear a door closing so I know that she's gone away from my father.

"Ok how is everything with…. Emmett?" She asks as a door closes. I laugh a little as I put my thumb and forefinger to my forehead.

"Great mom," I say smiling a little bit. The door opens and Emmett walks in holding a trey with Starbucks coffees and some bags along with it. When he sees me awake he smiles and I smile back, images of last night flooding my brain causing me to blush all over.

"Oh my God! Is he there did you have sex you sound like you've had sex. You were safe right? Was it good?"

"Mom," I say interrupting her. Emmett hides his laugh behind his coffee cup. "I will call you later," I say quickly into the phone hanging up on her mid- interrogation. My eyes widen a little bit as I put the phone on the bed side table I take a little breath and then I face Emmett.

"Thanks for the breakfast," I say as he hands me my coffee. He leans against the dresser,

"No problem I was hungry and I figured you'd be starving. After a night like that," He adds quietly. I laugh a little but I don't look him in the eye. That's when I wonder I enjoyed last night… did Emmett? He sighs and I squint one eye. I knew he would tell me that he wasn't really satisfied last night and it killed me a little bit.

"Bella this can't work," He says and I nod looking away from him. I wipe away a tear trying to make damn sure no more fall but it doesn't work. We just had an amazing night and he hits me with this. Did he only want one thing? What did I do wrong?

"Ok," I say as I wipe more tears. He walks up to me and now he's in front of me.

"Are you crying?"

"No," I say but he gently takes my face and makes me look at him. His head drops in shame.

"Bella why are you crying? Isn't this what you want?" He asks quietly and I look at him like he's an idiot.

"No idiot. I want you," I say as I wipe away tears. "Just tell me the truth you don't want to be with me because I can't satisfy you," I say getting up and making a run for the bathroom but he stops me grabbing my hand. My back goes against the wall and he cages me there with his arms.

"That's why you think I'm doing this? Because you think I wasn't satisfied last night?" he asks almost… amused.

"Yes," I say narrowing my eyes at him. He bites his lip as he smiles.

"Bella last night was one of the most satisfying nights I've had in _years_," _He _admits huskily. My eyes roll to the back of my head and he kisses me his hand hooking one leg around his waist.

"Then why can't we be together?" I ask.

"I thought you'd want it that way. Bella my son is my life and I want someone who can help me with him but still love me and that's a responsibility that I don't want you to take. I want you to live young and wild and free and be happy. You're so young," He says and I shake my head.

"I don't care about that stuff. When I'm with you and Nick I'm so happy that partying and drinking and being "Young wild and free" doesn't even compare," I admit my voice filled with so much emotion. I touch his cheek. "Out of all the things to doubt me wanting to be with you and Nick is not one of them," I whisper and I smiles showing his dimples. He gives me another kiss and it's soft and loving.

"Where have you been all my life?" He whispers.

"Waiting to come when you needed me the most," I reply. He chuckles a little bit as he picks me up effortlessly and I give him a kiss we fall back onto the bed, and make love three more times.

-Next Week-

"And that's the end," I say to Nick who was sandwiched between Emmett and me. We were sitting in the huge fancy living room on the floor. Blankets spread out popcorn and candy in bowls around us as we watch the rolling credits to Lion King. Nick is just about falling asleep his thumb in his mouth.

"I think it's bed time," Emmett says standing up. Nick doesn't make a move and I smile as his eyes droop snuggled into my side. "Say goodnight to Bella," Emmett says softly as I run my hand through Nick's hair.

"Night, Night Bell, Bell," He says quietly and I smile a little bit as I kiss his forehead.

"Good night little man," I whisper. Emmett bends down and scoops Nick up in his arms and the two of them make their way upstairs. I start to clean up and put all the candy away and fold up the blankets by the time Emmett comes back down and when he sees the living room clean he speaks.

"You didn't have to clean up," He says I smile as I put my bag over my shoulder my car keys in hand.

"No but I thought you'd might want to get some sleep. You haven't been doing much of that lately," I say as he pulls me into his arms. I give him a kiss and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You can always spend the night," He suggests against my lips.

"I could?" I ask looking at him. He smiles "Wouldn't that like raise Nick's suspicions tomorrow morning?" I ask as he holds me.

"Well I mean Nick kind of already knows we have something. I don't think you've noticed but he's kind of the reason we got together," He whispers and I laugh.

"I don't have work till three o clock" I say and he smiles.

"I can go to work whenever I want to," he says as he kisses me. I laugh as I give him one deep kiss both of us getting entangled in each other. When we pull apart he takes my hand and the two of us run up the steps but not before he turns off the light in the living room. We go into his bedroom and he gives me one of his shirts. I take off my clothes and put the shirt over my head.

"I think you should only wear my clothes from now on," He says sitting on the bed watching me. I look at him and put my hand on my hip.

"Oh so I should dress like this for everyone to see?" I ask.

"Never mind. Only when it's just you and me," He says and I laugh as I stand between his legs bending my head down to kiss him. He pulls me into bed and we're about to have some good sex but he stops me.

"Shit I don't have anymore," He says meaning condoms.

"I'm on," I say to him and he looks at me in the eyes. He doesn't say anything for a little bit but then he does.

"I trust you," He says softly. I lean down and kiss him again.

"You should," I say. He gets up and turns the light off reminding me of that night in the motel room.

-Next Morning-

"Morning daddy, morning daddy, morning-

"Bella?!"

I don't open my eyes but I am smiling as I hear Emmett's personal alarm clock Nick. Emmett wakes up groggily and helps Nick onto the bed as I stretch out.

"Morning little man," I say as he snuggles in between us with his brown teddy bear.

"Bella you and daddy had a sleepover?" He asks. Emmett chuckles and I smile lazily as I pass my hand through his hair and nod.

"Yeah,"

"Did you guys play games?"

"Lots of games," Emmett says with a smirk and Nick pouts.

"How come I couldn't play with you guys," He says rudely.

"Because you were tired last night baby boo," I say he pouts more and leans into me not saying anything. It's quiet for a little bit and I kiss the top of his head.

"Daddy are we having burnt toast for breakfast again?" Nick asks annoyed and I throw my head back laughing.

"Hey I make lovely toast thank you," Emmett says.

"It's always black and then I have to eat cereal," He says accusingly to him. I laugh at the two of them going back and forth Nick is still in my arms.

"Well guess what I'm going to make breakfast today. A real breakfast with pancakes and bacon and my dad's special chocolate milk," I say his eyes brighten what he says next causes me to almost cry.

"Like a mommy does?" He asks excitedly. Emmett turns his head and looks at the two of us with a softly smile. I smile brightly bend down and give Nick a kiss on his nose, and then his forehead. He laughs.

"Yeah like a mommy does," I say he kisses my nose to and I smile.

"Ok," He says getting up off the bed and running out of the bedroom. Emmett pulls me into him and I sigh contently. He kisses my temple and I intertwine my hands with his.

"I kind of want to stay here forever just the three of us in this house, in our own little world," I admit quietly as he traces a pattern.

"That sounds ideal," He whispers. We're content in our quiet little existence before Nick runs back into the room.

"Daddy, Bella come on let's go so you can make me breakfast like a mommy does. What's taking so long," He demands coming back with his teddy bear. His toy truck now comes with an appearance too. I laugh and Emmett chuckles.

"Ok we're coming buddy," Emmett says. He gets off the bed and then he helps me off. The two of them leave before me and I slide underwear on to avoid any incidents where Nick notices I'm not wearing any. Yeah that would be a morning. I go downstairs and lead myself into the kitchen getting the ingredients I would need to make my mothers' signature pancakes. Cinnamon, Vanilla, and chocolate chip. I got the eggs and bacon. I was going to make a big breakfast because this poor boy was stuck with a father who burnt toast on a regular basis but had some of the best restaurants in city… I just didn't know how that worked. Nick goes into the living room and is watching Scooby doo while playing with his toy cars. His bear sitting on the couch beside him keeping an eye on him. Emmett was sitting on the recliner with his reading glasses on going over work documents, occasionally smiling at Nick who would laugh at Shaggy or Scooby or when he'd sing along with the theme song. It was calm and almost normal, I liked it.

"Nick do you have your school clothes all ready?" I ask him and he groans.

"Do I have to go to school today Bella?" He asks.

"Yes," Emmett and I both answer.

"But I want to stay at home with you and daddy," He says

"But I'm going to work and so is Emmett baba," I say as I go down to his level. Calling him the same thing my grandfather used to call me because "babababa" was all I ever said. He pouts and Emmett gives him a stern look, he grunts.

"Fine," He gives in.

"Good go get dressed and then your food will be ready," I say. He dashes up the stairs and I laugh as I finish up the breakfast. I lay out the pancakes, the bacon and the eggs out along with glass jug filled with my fathers' famous hot coco. Growing up that stuff was crack for me and my siblings. Especially Victoria and me. Nick comes downstairs fifteen minutes later impeccably dressed. I smile at the way he looks in his cute Ralph Lauren bright blue shirt and cargo capris. His Ralph Lauren running shoes just tied in the outfit and he even added a tie. The kid screamed prep. I laugh when I see him.

"Whoa is that a tie?" I ask. He nods proudly.

"Yes I like wearing ties like daddy but I don't want to wear the old man suits until I'm an old man. So I wear it with my Polo shirts and everyone tries to dress like me but then they stop because. All the girls say it looks better on me and my friend," He says as he sits at the table. I look at Emmett laughing and he shrugs.

"He dresses like he's a male model in the Ralph Lauren runway. I don't know where he gets it from,"

"Emmett you're a walking label whore," I say and he burst out laughing. Nick just looks at us curiously. He digs into the pancakes and gives a nod of approval.

"Yummy," He says to himself. I smile as I kiss his head and start to clean up.

"You sit down and eat I will clean up," He says.

"But I-

"No," He says sternly and I stick my tongue out at him. He bends down and gives me a little kiss. Nick notices it.

"You guys are kissing like Uncle Edward and aunty Rosalie are you guys getting married too?" He asks curiously. Emmett and I Laugh.

"Not anytime soon little man," Emmett says he wraps his arms around me.

"Well then what is it?" He asks his narrowed down at us.

"Well," Emmett says leaving my arms and pulling up a chair to sit in front of Nick. "Bella is my girlfriend now," Emmett says to him. "That means she's going to be around a lot more. Is that ok with you or no?" Emmett asks. I'm standing behind him.

"No, I want Bella around more. So she can make me breakfast and put me to bed like a mommy," He says easily as he bites into his pancakes. "Just stop kissing," He adds after he swallows. I laugh and I go up to him kissing him all over his face.

"I get to kiss you," I point out as I kiss his face.

"Yes but only me," He says.

"Nu uh you have to share," Emmett says.

"Ok only sometimes you can kiss daddy," He says to me. I smile as I give him one last kiss then I give one to Emmett.

"I have to get ready," I say going up the steps to get ready. A little hop in my step as I think about Nick being accepting of me being with Emmett.

Emmett P.O.V

"How was Nick today?" I ask Bella into the phone. I was sitting in my office supposed to be working but yeah that wasn't the case. My head was in the clouds and I was thinking of Bella the whole day texting her.

"Oh did great I'm pretty sure by the end of this season he can go onto the next level. But I think he's pretty much done with swimming, he loves soccer now," She says easily.

"I know but he's made some friends on the swim team which was kind of the main goal. You were just a bonus," I say making a funny face knowing she'll react.

"Oh shut up," She says and I laugh. Edward walks in my office with a shit eating grin and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Uh Bell I'm going to call you back ok," I say.

"Everything ok?" She asks

"Yeah every things perfect I'll see you tonight," I say

"Kay bye,"

"Bye," I hang up the phone kind of annoyed that Edward ruined my phone time. I look up at him bleakly.

"Can I help you,"

"You've been tappin ass," Is all he says taking a chair and sitting in front of me.

"Edward go away," I say annoyed.

"See! hot damn! What's her name where's she from? Is it a serious thing or just like you know a little relieving-

"Her name is Bella," I say putting my hands up. He smirks in satisfaction. "And she's… young," I say he raises an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean young like jailbait young or just young?" he asks.

"Just young?" I say but it sounds like a question.

"Dude how old is she?" He demands.

"19," I answer and he lets out a breath.

"Oh man you scared the shit out of me I thought you were cradle rocking," He says. "So," He adds again on a serious note. "How is she what's the statues man?" He asks.

"She's my girlfriend," I say my voice distant.

"What," Edward says surprised with a smile.

"Nick set it up," I say.

"Obviously that little punk. Kid owes me seventeen dollars," he says I roll my eyes.

"She's perfect man. I keep waiting for the shoe to drop and every time I expect it to, it doesn't. Nick loves her and she loves him and… I think I'm in love with her," I say finally just realizing this.

"Wow," Edward says quietly I almost didn't hear him. "I can't wait till Esme hears about this she's going to go crazy you know," He says.

"I honestly haven't even thought about it I guess I'm just trying to get this thing between us regulated you know?" I say as I flip through some property documents.

"She won't buy into that one bit,"

"I know but I just hope she doesn't push too hard. Promise you'll keep quiet?" I ask.

"Yeah dude I got you," he says giving me a little shrug.

-Later that week-

"So Emmett?" My mother asks me at the dinner table. We were here with everyone. Edward, Rosalie our best friend Jasper and his wife Alice my mother, father and Nick of course.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Nothing knew?" She asks as she wipes Nick's mouth who honestly doesn't even notice as he eats his chicken drumstick while playing with his toy cop car.

"Nope," I say as I fork some more food in my mouth. Her eyes drift over to Edward whose smirking at me like a dumbass. When he notices she's staring he looks down at his food. She takes her fork and puts it to his neck.

"Tell me who she is or I'll cut off your jugular," She says to him.

"Rosalie," He squeals out she just shrugs and continues eating. Nick doesn't even look up from his drumstick. The only time he eats food that I don't know… makes sense? And is delicious is when he's at grandma's house or when Bella cooks for him "Like a mommy does," he loves her food. I honestly didn't know the girl could cook so damn well. She says most of the things she cooked her mother created or it was a family recipe or she even made some up herself. I asked her if I was going to be able to use some of the recipe's in one of my restaurants and she always says yes but doesn't think they're that good. I think she's just doesn't like to give herself the credit.

"Emmett who is she?" my mother asks me darkly. My father just chuckles as he shakes his head. He gives Nick a kiss on the cheek and that's when Nick looks up.

"Grandma are you going to kill uncle Edward?" He asks ketchup all around his mouth. I smile a little bit.

"No honey I'm just going to hurt him very badly," she says kindly. Nick looks at me and laughs.

"Daddy she's going to hurt uncle Edward!" He screeches. Carlisle smiles widely at his grandson as he wipes the ketchup from around his mouth.

"Grandpa you have to kiss my cheek like Bella does after you clean my face," he says. When he says that my eyes squint shut and my mothers' eyes train on me with a smile.

"Bella whose Bella?" my mother asks. Rosalie looks at me and sticks her tongue out. Carlisle just watches my reaction and Edward is stuffing his face with food.

"Daddy's girlfriend and she's like my new mommy now," Nick says as he plays with his cars absentmindedly. My eyes snap to him because he would never put Bella in the category of actually being his mother. My mother looks like she could have tears in her eyes and avoid eye contact.

"Really what is she like," Esme asks Nick since I kept my mouth shut.

"Daddy says he loves her," Nick says. My mother wipes away a tear and nods her head urging for him to continue. "And she cooks me dinner and makes me breakfast and reads me bedtime stories and she kisses all of my booboos away," He says still playing with his toy.

"Do you like her?"

"Yup I'm going to ask her to be my mommy but not yet. Can she be my mommy daddy?" He asks me. Rosalie and Edward along with Jasper and Alive have soft smiles on their faces but they don't say anything.

"Um why don't you ask Bella and see what she says. But only when you really want her to be your mommy ok?" I say to him, he looks up at me and nods. Then he gets up and disappears with his car to go and play. I don't even think he realized just how much weight his question put on the relationship Bella and I had. I knew now for sure that this relationship I had with her would most definitely be a serious one. Something about that made me very happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella P.O.V

"Honestly? He's that good?" Tanya asks I nod my head resting my head against the rack in the Tory Burch store. We were looking for a dress for a charity event Irene's mother was throwing. We had no such luck finding dresses.

"No seriously?" Irene asks as she holds a pair of flats in her hand. Irene was naturally pretty with brown to red hair and vibrant steel grey eyes, and slightly pale skin. Tanya had strawberry blond hair and bright moss green eyes that sparkled.

"Yes, that good guys I couldn't feel the bed beneath me," I say as I fan myself with a magazine. Tanya laughs as she spins in a pink dress that she holds up to her body. "I don't want to come off like I just want him for sex, but every time he comes in a room I want to jump him," I say desperately yanking my hair as I think about Emmett and his magical ways.

"Wow you got it bad," Is all Irene says. I roll my eyes as I collapse on the round puffy pink chair in the store.

"Bella you haven't found a dress yet," Tanya says as she goes through a rack of dresses that you can tell she really doesn't like.

"Well it's clear we're not finding any dresses in here," I say as I go into my bag to reach for my screaming cell phone.

"Hello," I answer.

"Bella?" Says Emmett's voice.

"Oh hey Emmett what's up,"

"I know this is a lot to ask really I do but I need you to do me a favour,"

"Sure no problem what is it,"

"Nick is feeling sick at school and I can't get him I'm stuck at work, can you take him and bring him to my moms' work place?"

"You sure you don't want me to just take him to my place and watch him there. I mean he can rest and he won't distract your mother from work," I say

"Bella I'm burdening you en-

"Stop. You said you would stop this guilt stuff remember," I say smiling a little and Irene makes kissy faces in the air. I flip her off and roll my eyes, Emmett chuckles.

"I'm at the mall I'll get a couple of things for him and I'll be on my way to get him ok?" I say

"Kay. Thank you so much,"

"No problem," I say and then I hang up the phone.

"Kay guys I'm on mommy duty Nick just got sick and I'm going to go take care of him," I say Irene and Tanya nod in understanding. Tanya pouts.

"Give him a kiss for me," She says.

"Me too," Irene adds. I smile and then I dash all over the mall, picking up things he would need. I bought some movies, chicken noodle soup, pyjamas a toothbrush. But then I saw Ralph Lauren polo's on sale so I bought some for Nick and some for Emmett because I know they love them so much. I rush over to Nick's school and when I enter the office I see him sitting in a chair blowing his nose. He looked extremely sick and worn out. My poor baby. When he sees me he gives me a little wave and I go over and sit in the chair beside him. I pull him into my arms and kiss his forehead, he had a fever.

"I don't feel good Bell, Bell" He says quietly before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"I know little guy. How about we go to my house and I'll give you some soup and you can watch T.V and have a bubble bath," I say as I continue to kiss his forehead. He sniffles and nods tiredly.

"Ok," He says quietly. I smile as I pick him up and walk to the front desk. The secretary looks up at me and smiles when she sees me holding him.

"I take it your Bella Swan," She asks me as she types not even looking at the keyboard.

"Yeah," I say smiling back as her smile was contagious.

"Well just sign him out," She says handing me a pen and a sign out sheet. I sign him out and the two of us are on our way to my car. I put him safely in the back and wrap a blanket around him as he said he was cold. We drive to my house and when I bring him into my condo he takes refuge on the couch and I laugh. I go and sit beside him.

"Are you tired? Hungry?" I ask him softly.

"Both," He says quietly.

"Ok well why don't I feed you some chicken noodle soup then give you a bath and then tuck you into a big bed with fluffy pillows it feels like your sleeping on a cloud," I say. He nods his nose was all red, he takes his thumb from his mouth.

"Can I have ice crème too?" He asks in his stuffy voice.

"Absolutely not," I say as I laugh out loud. I turn the television on and let him watch Scooby doo like he loves. I take my jacket off and go into the kitchen and make him some soup. When I hear him give a hearty laugh like the good old Nick I know that he was at least ok. I make him his soup and when it's cooked I give it to him on a little serving table.

"Thank you," He says quietly as he starts to eat.

"No problem baby," I say as I give him a kiss on the forehead. My phone starts ringing and I look at Nick. "I bet you a million bucks it's your father," I answer the phone and when I say hello Nick is talking in the background.

"I don't have a million bucks," He says narrowing his eyes at me I just laugh.

"What's this about a million bucks?" Emmett asks.

"I bet Nick a million bucks that you were calling just now," I say as I walk away from Nick and into the kitchen to clean up. He's back to watching Scooby doo and eating his soup in peace.

"Is he ok?" Emmett asks.

"Oh yeah he's fine eating chicken noodle soup, watching Scooby doo on the couch. The kids in heaven," I say as I finish up cleaning the kitchen. When everything's all clean I go back into the living room and sit beside Nick who barely pays any attention to me. He's laughing at Scooby but then he coughs and I gently pat his back.

"Thank you," He says quietly keeping his eyes on the T.V

"He doesn't sound too good," Emmett says.

"Yeah if his fever gets any higher I'm going to take him to the doctors," I say as I touch Nick's forehead.

"Alright you might have to stop by the house the card is in my office in the desk," He says I can hear him shuffling through some papers.

"Alright. Bye," I say

"Bye… Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah,"

"Thank you. Again,"

"Stop saying it. Now carry on with work. Little man and I are fine over here," I say he laughs.

"Give him a kiss for me and I'll be over there soon,"

"Will do," I say and then he hangs up. I go over to Nick and kiss his forehead three times. He looks up at me curiously.

"One for Irene, Tanya and your daddy," I say

"Why does everybody want to kiss me?" He asks confused.

"Because you're just the cutest boy on the planet that's why," I say squeezing his cheeks. He laughs at my squeezing and I give him one more kiss not being able to help myself before I go and run the bubble bath for him. While the water is running I go and answer my ringing phone.

"Mom," I say putting the phone to my ear.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" She asks.

"Not really just running Nick a bubble bath," I say as test the water again to make sure it's ok.

"Shouldn't that boy be at school?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah I went to go get him he wasn't feeling well," I say. "Emmett and I might take him to the hospital if his fever gets any higher," I say putting her on speaker so I can brush my hair up into a ponytail. My mom gasps.

"Oh dear let me know if anything your father and I will be down to Chicago as soon as you say," She says

"Mom I'm sure that won't be necessary," I say. My parents lived six hours away by car in a little town called Forks. But even though I said this I'm sure her mind was already set.

"My mind is already set," She says and I roll my eyes at my correct assumption. "But anyways just calling to check up on you got to go have fun on mommy duty," She says and then she hangs up without another word. I laugh and shake my head.

"Nicholas time for your bath," I call out. He comes into the bathroom and when he sees the bathtub full of bubbles he claps.

"Yay," He says in his scratchy, sick voice. I smile as I help him out of his clothes. When he's naked I laugh.

"You're naked," I say pretending to be shocked. He laughs and starts dancing around the bathroom naked. He runs out of the bathroom laughing and I just have to laugh at the naked four year old running all over my house.

"Little man you get your naked butt back into this bathroom," I say laughing and he giggles as he shakes his stuff at the end of the hallway.

"Catch me if you can," He says and I throw my head back laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. I chase him around the apartment for five minutes before I catch the naked little crazy. I kiss him all over his face as he laughs and I carry him to the bathtub.

"You know little man you really make me work out more then I need to," I say breathlessly as I gently place him in the tub and hand him some toy trains, cars and ducks that I bought for him at the mall. He starts playing with them softly.

"You bought me these toys?" He asks and I nod softly as I silently push one car over the ledge playing with him a little bit. "Thank you," He says leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. I smile as I pass my hand through his hair.

"Someone needs a haircut," I say and he nods. But he looks sad as he silently plays with his toys. I touch his cheek softly. "You ok little man," I whisper to him. He looks up and he has tears in his eyes. I think my heart broke. "Hey what's wrong I say softly," He starts to sniffle as more tears fall.

"I was picked on today. Because I didn't have a mommy," He says and tears fall from my eyes as I hear this. I try to brush it away quickly with my thumb. "So I said that I had Bella," He says sniffling.

"And what happened,"

"And he said that you didn't want to be my mommy because my first one didn't want me," he says and then he starts crying. I take a towel and pull him out wrapping it around him.

"That is not true I love you more than anything in this world," I say as I hold him close to me on the floor. I don't know where these new emotions came from it was kind of like the walls I built up around my heart for all these years just came crashing down in one moment. Making it easy for me to tell Nick how I felt about him… for me to even admit how I felt about his father.

"B-b-but"

"No buts, I love you so much and that boy had no idea what he was talking about. There's nothing I want more," I say my tears falling as I kiss the top of his head.

"Can you be my mommy Bella? Can I call you mommy since you love me like one?" He asks I smile through my tears.

"Of course you can little man," I say still holding him to me.

"I love you mommy," He says holding onto me for dear life.

"I love you too," I say and not too long after in the bathroom, he falls asleep in my arms. Sniffling as he holds on the ends of my hair. I carry him into the guest bedroom and dress him. I put him in his batman pyjamas and I tuck him in, I kiss his forehead and leave the door cracked open. Then I go into the living room call my mom and burst out crying as soon as I hear her voice.

"Isabella sweetie what is the matter with you?" She asks concerned "Is it Nick is he very ill? Have you used again? It's ok it's ok remember-

"No," I say crying "I didn't use. It's just Nick asked me to be his mother and I said yes and I realised… I was so bad mom. I was so horrible to you and dad and all you guys did was love me," I say as I fiddle with a blanket on the couch.

"Sweetie it is ok," My mom whispers. "You were just different and you had a lot of emotions and you were upset and confused when your grandfather died. You were his favourite you loved him and one day the one person you trusted the most was gone. We understand that," She whispers soothingly and I still haven't stopped crying.

"But I took it out on you guys and you didn't do anything to me," I say my mother laughs a little bit.

"What brought this on huh baby?" My mom asks.

"Nick is such a good kid and he's so sweet and all he's ever wanted his whole life was two parents that loved him and I had that and I took it for granted," I say sobbing I know my mom is crying now. We were crying messes over the phone.

"Honey there were a lot of things your father and I wished we could understand about you… But why you were acting the way you did toward us was never one of them. We understood, you and your grandfather had a bond that he didn't have with any of his other grandkids. When you lost him you were entering high school, when you got to high school you were constantly compared to Victoria and Alec and then you had to come home and be around them all the time. We understand Isabella we understood. All you can do is be the best mother you can be to that boy because he really needs you… and you need him," she finishes with. I nod my head as I wipe my tears.

"I'm sorry mom I'm so, so sorry," I say.

"We forgave you a long time ago honey… I think you need to start forgiving yourself," she says I nod my head even though I know that she won't be able to see it.

"Ok," I squeeze out as I try to get my sobs under control.

"Ok," She whispers "Now go be the mother that your son needs right now," She whispers to me.

"Ok," I say again even more quietly. We say our goodbyes and hang up the phone. I wipe my wet face as I walk passed the guest bedroom.

"Mommy!" Says a scared voice and I run into the room. He's sitting up looking scared but when he sees me his breathing somewhat goes back to normal.

"I didn't see you," he says

"It's ok I'm right here," I say as I crawl into the bed beside him. His forehead is all sweaty but it seems as though his fever isn't as bad as before. He quickly moulds into my side and sticks his thumb back in his mouth, falling back to sleep without another word. I soon fall asleep beside him too holding onto him as if protecting him from the dangers of the world.

-Later that night-

"Bella," Someone whispers. I look up to see Emmett standing over me feathering me with kisses. "You should really learn to lock your door I could have been an axe murderer," He says.

"Not likely I live in a condo," I say groggily as I yawn. I look beside me to find Nick groggily waking up also.

"Daddy," He says quietly.

"Hey little man," Emmett says as he sits beside me and pulls Nick into his arms. His eyes are still half closed. "How are you feeling did Bella take care of you?" He asks as he rubs his back. I lean against Emmett as I rub the sleep out of his my eyes.

"Yeah… Daddy," Nick says quietly as he's still not fully awake. "Bella said she would be my mommy isn't that great?" He asks quietly. Emmett snaps his neck to me as if to affirm and I smile softly as I nod a little bit. A tear drops from his eyes and I wipe it away. I kiss his cheek and nod again. We were kind of having a silent conversation.

"I love you," I mouth/ whisper to him and he holds my hand his eyes closed as his forehead is against mine.

"I love you too," He whispers.

"Daddy I said isn't that great?" Nick says more annoyed now interrupting our moment. Emmett and I burst out laughing at Nick's low patient level.

"Yeah that's great Nick," Emmett says turning from me and kissing him on the forehead. Nick jumps off the bed.

"I have to show you the toys I got," he says running out the room sniffling.

"I think we should keep him home one more day he's not 100% yet," I tell him. Emmett just stares at me. "… What," I ask softly.

"You really want this?" He asks. I laugh a little as I kiss his hand.

"Emmett I love you and Nick so much. I would love to be called mom by Nick and be considered a parent to him… I know certain things will obviously take time but I- I want this. I don't think we're moving too fast or-

"Making any mistakes… everything just feels right," He finishes for me. I nod my head and he kisses my forehead, just then Nick walks in trying to hold all the toy cars I bought him while coughing uncontrollably.

"Whoa," Emmett says as he goes and helps him out. I gently pat his back.

"Slow your row," Emmett jokes as he picks Nick up. Nick ignores him as he takes refuge on the bed with all his toys.

"Daddy look at what mommy bought me," He says as he plays. Like always the signature "Zoom, zoom" is there like always.

"I see," Emmett says. I wanted them to catch up and talk.

"I'll go make you something to eat," I say softly kissing his cheek and silently disappearing.

Emmett P.O.V

Nick sniffles as he concentrates on zooming the cars back and forth on the comforter. I just look at him, I look at him like I've never really looked at him before. I'd never seen a more determined kid then him. I dated countless of women, some longer then I've dated Bella. He either didn't like them or he was just polite with them and that's it. But we've known Bella for a couple of months and he's decided that she's his mommy. There was something about her that captivated the both of us and I just didn't know what it was.

"Nick," I say and he looks at me.

"Yeah daddy,"

"So you asked Bella to be your mom huh?" I ask as I silently drive one of the toy cars back and forth.

"Yes. Lance made fun of me because I didn't have a mom today. And then Bella was taking care of me like a mommy and I really wanted her to be my mommy because she loves you and me," He says still pushing his cars. I laugh a little bit as I pull him into my arms.

"You know you are the coolest friend I've ever had," I say as I hug him to me and kiss his head a million times, he laughs.

-Next week-

I grunt as my mother follows me into yet another room.

"Mom stop following me,"

"Not until you give me what I want." She whines. We enter my laundry room and I stuff some clothes in the machine before walking out.

"I already told you I love her, I already told you Nick calls her mommy now, I already told you she's 19 and I already told her name is Bella," I say annoyed as I step on one of Nicks toys in the living room. I grunt as I pick it up and put it in the toy box where it's supposed to be.

"You haven't said I could meet her and Emmett," She says in a voice making me turn around. Her caramel hair is up in a high ponytail and her green eyes look at me with sadness/ happiness.

"Emmett I want to meet her not because I want to scare her," She says

"I know that," I say

"I want to meet her because I have waited for this for…. Ever," She admits quietly. My eyes travel to her shiny black heels and then back up to her face. "You met a woman who you love… who loves you and Nick and by the sounds of it, she's a wonderful girl,"

"She is," I agree.

"Then let me meet her Emmett. I need to meet the girl who makes you both so happy… who finally makes it so that Nick has a mom," She says wiping away some tears. I touch the bridge of my nose something I picked up from Edward.

"I'm not trying to keep her from you or anyone it's just she meets you.. and dad and everyone else… and then this becomes real. I have a mom for Nick a girl who loves me and I'm where I want to be in life, and I spent so long wanting it that now that I have it"

"You're scared you'll lose it," My mom finishes and I nod.

"Yeah," I say falling onto my couch. She comes over and sits beside me brushing my hair softly kind of like Bella does to Nick. My mom used to do it to me a lot when I was his age too… like the way Bella does to Nick.

"I don't know what the future holds for you and Bella and work or anything else… but I do know that right now your life is not perfect but good. You shouldn't be afraid to admit that life is good in fear it'll go bad. People who stick with you through the rough times are those who are worthy of enjoying the good times," my mom explains and I sigh nodding my head. "Good," She finishes with standing up.

"She better be at the barbeque," Is all my mother says before she walks out the signature click… clack of her heals. When she's out of the house I take my phone from my pocket and dial Bella's number.

"Hello?" She says.

"Hey. How would you feel about meeting the family?"

**I know it's been a while since I updated but I had a lot of tests. So it took a while sorry. Hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 7

Bella P.O.V

I sigh as I look at myself in the full length mirror. I shake my head and I'm about to change my dress but someone crashes into my legs. I look down and laugh as I see the little boy hugging me.

"Hey little man," I say picking him up and putting him on my hip.

"Are you ready to meet grandma Esme mommy? Daddy says she'll love you," he says I smile as he plays with the ends of my hair. He does that a lot something I noticed.

"I am almost ready," I say just then Emmett walks in the room.

"You said you were almost ready when I called an hour ago Bella," He points out taking Nick from my arms and placing him on the floor. Nick just takes his toy airplane that he left over here and runs out of the room, Emmett and I long forgotten.

"I know I know but the last dress wasn't… perfect," I say as I examine myself in the mirror.

"Bella my parents just want to meet you they don't care what you wear,"

"Says you," I say calmly as I go into my closet and put on some white Tory Birch flats. I go back in front of the mirror and examine myself. I'm in a white V neck spaghetti strap sundress and my black hair is in soft waves. Emmett sighs as he wraps is arms around me and kisses my temple.

"My family will love you and as long as you're not a criminal will welcome you with open arms," He promises as he holds me. I smile a little as I hold onto him. Nick runs in the room with his airplane right into my legs. But it was something he didn't mean to do he falls back on his bum and Emmett and I laugh. Emmett picks him up.

"What are you doing you little crazy?" he asks him. Nick rubs his forehead while he laughs.

"Daddy I want to do it again," He says.

"Absolutely not," I say and Nick pouts at me.

"But m-

"No," I say sternly. Nick looks at Emmett and Emmett just shrugs.

"I choose my battles dude," Is all Emmett says before he puts him back on the ground. Nick sticks his tongue out at me and then runs off out of the room. I would discipline him if it wasn't so funny. Emmett tries not to laugh too. I grab my jeans jacket and we leave the condo. Nick and his "Vroom vroom" noises not too far behind us as he plays with his toys walking.

"So what's grandma like?" I ask Nick from the front seat interrupting him and his toy cars.

"She can cook better than daddy," He says and Emmett glares at Nick from the review mirror muttering stuff under his breath. I laugh out loud ruffing his hair from the back knowing that was the most descriptive that Nick was going to get as long as his toys kept him from having an actual conversation. We pull up in front of Emmett's parents' house in no time and my stomach is doing flips and tricks as soon as I see it. There are some kids paying out front and when they see Nick in the back seat they run to the car. Emmett laughs and I smile, they were all Nick's age 5-8 years old.

"Nick! Nick come play with us," They yell. Nick says nothing as he leaves the car without another word. I smile a little bit but don't make a move to get out as the boys run away from the car.

"Cousins," Emmett answers my silent question.

"Ok," I say quietly. I'm staring at my thumbs as I play with them and Emmett's hand goes over mine. "You want to go to the movies?" I ask hopefully and he throws his head back laughing. He takes both my hands in his and kisses them.

"My family will love you. You have nothing to worry about," He says.

"But what if they don't,"

"Then fuck them I love you," He says and I laugh. I lean in and give him a kiss it's getting deep and heavy until I hear a.

"Get a room!" And we pull apart. I look up to see a man with bronze coloured hair and intense green eyes. He was good looking, he smiles at me extending his hand into the car.

"Edward, Mason" He says. Emmett rolls his eyes before stepping out of the car.

"Hi," I say quietly shaking his hand. He just kept smiling at me until Emmett came and shoved him out of the way. Opening the door for me, just then Rosalie walks out of the house looking somewhere between a model or an angel she was so carefree. Her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders when she sees me she smiles.

"Hey Bella," She says excitedly as she engulfs me in a hug. I smile giving her a soft hug back. "Oh my God you look so gorgeous I love your hair," She says touching one of my wavy ends my black hair was shiny and full and very long. I was about to roll my eyes and tell her that there was no way I can ever compare to her but chose not to.

"Hey," I say. Rosalie takes my hand and brings me into the house. Which had some people in the living room talking and just lounging, people walking around, I saw some people watching a football game and the door to the backyard was open. Outside in the back there were kids playing soccer and a blonde man working the grill. A woman with Caramel coloured hair standing beside him in a pretty black dress, holding a beer. Rosalie was introducing me to people one by one and Emmett was just trying to keep up.

"Oh and that's uncle Clifford," She says pointing to a man with a really prominent bald spot. I smile softly brushing some of my hair behind my ear. When we're standing a few feet away from the couple at the grill Rosalie stops and smiles at Emmett.

"I think Emmett should take it from here," She says smiling brightly as she so gracefully walks away. He just rolls his eyes as he gulps some of the beer I never even saw him take. Emmett just smiles taking my hand and walks towards the couple.

"Mom. Dad," He says and they both turn towards us. When the woman sees me she smiles brightly, closing the gap between us in two strides.

"You must be Bella it is so nice to meet you," She exclaims putting her hand out. I take it and shake it but then she pulls me in for a hug.

"It's a pleasure," I say and takes a step back and looks at me up and down.

"You are gorgeous. I love your dress are those shoes this season?" She asks all in one breath and Emmett's father just chuckles.

"Esme take a breath and let the girl breathe," He says as he rubs her back. He extends his hand out to me and I smile as I shake it.

"Carlisle Cullen. Emmett's father,"

"Isabella Swan," I say "Nice to meet you," I say politely.

"You too," he says smiling as Emmett puts his arm around me.

"So Bella tell me do you have family out here?" Esme asks starting conversation.

"Um no actually not close my parents are in Forks," I say.

"Oh isn't that a little town about 6 hours from here?" Esme asks as she passes Carlisle his beer. I nod.

"You can take a plane if you wanted. Half the time," I answer and she nods smiling. The four of us have conversation for a while but soon I find that Emmett and Carlisle all but disappear and it's just Esme and I. Then when she has to go check on the food inside it's just me and I take that time to wander. I leave the fence and go into the garden she had here. It was absolutely beautiful even had a fountain the whole scene looked like it was taken from some an article in home sense magazine. There's a little swing and I smile as I take a seat on it and let out a breath. The calm and serene of this place made me miss my own house. I hear little footsteps and when I look I see Nick coming. I smile as he comes and takes a seat beside me. His face was all red probably from all that running around. He rests his head in my lap and I stroke his hair softly.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Why are you here all alone?"

"Because I'm just a little tired,"

"Do you want me to ask grandma to sing you to sleep?"

I laugh softly as I continue to play with his hair.

"No baby I'm ok," It's quiet before he goes back to laying on my lap and me softly brushing my hand in his hair. I lean down and kiss his cheek as he slowly falls asleep . We sit here for twenty minutes before I speak.

"Please don't end up like me," I whisper softly to the little boy in my arms who I've changed my life for.

"Now why would you say something like that?" Says the soft voice of Esme Cullen as she takes a seat on the bench.

"Esme. I didn't know you wer-

"Obviously," She says giving me a little smile as she brushes her caramel tresses of her shoulder and gives Nick a little kiss.

"You are an intelligent, bright young lady," Esme says as she brushes a piece of my own hair behind my ear.

"I've fucked up a lot of times," I say quietly.

"Who hasn't?" She asks smiling a little bit. I look down at Nick as he sucks on his thumb.

"I'll mess him up," I say as I look at her with tears in my eyes. Esme has tears in her eyes too now.

"You will do no such thing. Did you know that Carlisle painted Emmett and Rosalie's nursery the day they got home from the hospital and thought it would be ok to have them in it? Or that one day I came home with the wrong twins. Or that in 9th grade when Rosalie was thinking of having sex I actually brought her to the store to get condoms instead of telling her to make sure she was in love?" She questions as she shakes her head a tear falling.

"You did?" I say so quiet it's almost inaudible.

"Everyone fucks up," She says her voice thick with emotion as she passes her hand through Nick's hair like I was just doing a second ago. "They look at you like you're their holy grail. Like you saved them,"

"I just love them,"

"And that's all they want. At the end of the day that's enough to fix your little world," She promises. "You're a great mom. You just need to stop being so hard on yourself," She scolds. I nod my head as I wipe away a tear. She laughs as Nick wakes up slowly wiping drool from his mouth.

"Hey baba," I say as he looks around confused. He still doesn't say anything as he climbs into my lap puts his thumb back in his mouth and rests his head against my chest.

"I want chicken wings mommy," He says half asleep. Esme bursts out laughing and I shake my head at him.

"Is that what you want?" I say laughing as I stand up with him in my arms. Esme gets up with me and two of us walk back to the party. Nick was already back asleep. When I entered the house Edward watches me with Nick and he smiles.

"Emmett around?" I ask him quietly.

"Yeah right around the corner," He replies nicely as he walks away. I walk into the kitchen to find Emmett talking with Carlisle in a private conversation. I hesitated before I walked up to them but Emmett noticed me and smiles.

"Ah is my little man asleep?" He asks with a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah out cold," I say. Carlisle is nothing but happy to gently take Nick from my arms.

"We'll keep him here tonight," He says walking away with Nick. Emmett rolls his eyes at his fathers' retreating figure.

"With whose consent?" He says to which Carlisle sticks up the middle finger and I laugh. Emmett engulfs me in his arms and I smile as he kisses my forehead, it was just us alone in the kitchen leaning against the counter.

"I told you they would love you,"

"I know but… I'm used to parents not wanting me to corrupt their son," I whisper in his neck with a smile. He just chuckles as he holds me tighter.

"Let me do all the corrupting," He says. At that I just hold him tighter with a smile. When we get back at the house without Nick, Emmett and I take full advantage of being in the house by ourselves and have sex on top of just about every orifice that we could in the huge house.

I wake up the next morning stark naked in Emmett's bed by myself. I stretch my exhausted body before I take the robe on the bathroom door. I walk down the steps and when I don't see Emmett anywhere I'm confused. But when I see him in the back where the pool is on the phone, wearing a robe calmly walking back and forth. I smile as I walk out to meet him. He smiles when he sees me leaning in to give me a kiss.

"Yeah that sounds great Gary. Yup I'll send those files over before Friday… alright see you," He says and then he hangs up. He gives me another deep kiss. When we pull apart he squints his eyes from the bright sun but he's still smiling.

"How are you feeling?" He asks smugly.

"Exhausted. My legs feel like mush," I say and he laughs. Before I can give a smart ass comment we hear little footsteps.

"Daddy!" nick says coming into the backyard. I tighten my robe knowing he won't be by himself and when Esme sees us she gives us a smirk and I blush trying to avoid her gaze as Nick runs to my legs.

"Hey little guy did you have fun at Grandpa's?"

"Yup grandma made pancakes but I told her yours were better," He says and Emmett snickers my eyes widen. Esme glares at the little boy and I hold him close to me.

"Don't kill him… he's just a boy," I say to Esme and Emmett laughs. Nick is giggling as he looks at his grandmother under the protection of my arms. She leans in and kisses him.

"Fine but only because of your little face," She says. She shoves Emmett and says her goodbye. Nick settles on the floor beside the pool, telling me all about his morning with his grandmother and grandfather. Emmett sat on the tanning chair. Nick holds my face in between his hands.

"Mommy, you're coming to my soccer game right?" He asks and I giggle as I take his hands from my face.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world munchkin," I promise him and he smiles before running inside. Nick begs us to invite his friends over so we do. Jason and Heather come over to play and Emmett and I take them to the park. We take them for ice crème and around eight o clock when it starts to get dark Emmett gets called into work so he gives me the keys and takes a cab home. Heather was the first one I dropped home since her parents were the craziest. She was fast asleep, Nick was too. It was Jason who was wide awake. When I drive him home he looks at the house and gives a deep sigh. It was so dark and looked… uninviting. I make no move to get out of the car. His lips tremble for a split second so fast it's almost like it didn't happen.

"You ready to go?" I ask him softly and he nods his head putting on that strong look that Nick always puts on. I take his hand and walk him to the front door, I kneel in front of him.

"Why don't you want to go inside huh?" I whisper to him.

"Because my mommy's not nice to me like you are. My daddy's not nice like Emmett is either," He says I smile as I brush my hand through his hair.

"Do they hurt you?" I ask. I knew it was annoying to be asked those questions but I couldn't stop myself. This whole thing felt… wrong. Something flashes in his eyes and he shakes his head. No. I didn't believe it.

"I'll be ok Ms. Bella I promise… it's just sometimes daddy drinks and gets loud. He's always mad at mommy," He says and I hug him. I take a pen and a piece of paper from my bag. I write my number and Emmett's number on it. I fold it and give it to him.

"If you ever need _anything._ If you just want to talk if you're in trouble… if you're scared. You call me or Emmett and we will be over right away ok. I promise," I say holding him.

"Ok. I won't lose it I promise," He says putting it in his pocket. I smile at him and ruffle his hair. I ring the doorbell and it takes a good five minutes before his mother answers. Holding a bottle of Vodka. Turns out the woman that was so worried about her son the time I took him out was actually a distant cousin… coming to visit. His real mother was a red haired woman with wild curly hair in a trailer trash pink robe and a bottle of Tequila... _Jesus not even a glass, where was the class? _

"Have you eaten," She says as she lights a cigarette.

"Yes," He answers sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Alright get upstairs," She says blowing out smoke. He walks in and she gives him a little shove towards the stairs. "Stay away from your father for the rest of the night!" She yells up at him.

"I know Victoria… I know," He says quietly climbing the stairs. I could cry at how much he seemed to age in the five minutes we've been here. This wasn't the boy that was running on the beach with Emmett and I making sand angels an hour ago. I'm looking up at him as he climbs the steps almost stepping inside but Victoria stops me.

"You let him call you Victoria?" I ask curiously.

"So. Not everyone needs the titles of mom and dad chicken shit," She says to me.

"I didn't mean to offend you," I say sorry and she rolls her eyes.

"Don't mess around with my son… I'm taking care of him just fine," She says bitterly before she slams the door. I just stare at the door in surprise before I go back the car where a sleeping Nick is. Thanking God that I didn't have to grow up with a mother like that and neither will he.

Aro P.O.V

Jane walks into my office throwing the file on my desk. I roll my eyes at her dramatic entrance before I start to flip through the file. That's when I see everything I asked her to get me. Pictures of them Bella and Emmett.

"What did you get on him?" I ask and she grunts.

"Nothing… the man is whistle clean when it comes to law. No bad investments, dirty deals… nothing," She says exasperated like someone playing by the book there whole life is a myth to her.

"Well then look for non- business related things," I say irritated by the pictures of the two of them with that stupid boy. Looking like a happy perfect little family.

"Aro what is your obsession with this girl… she doesn't want you," She says annoyed as she taps her well painted fingernails against her cheek. Blowing the bangs from her face with complete frustration.

"… She did want me once upon a time," I say smiling softly as I look at the picture of Bella holding the man's son… Nick. Wondering what would have happened if Bella and I had the baby she once wanted so badly.

"Did you fuck it up by being you?" She says with a smirk and I glare at her. She laughs leaning back in her chair. "So you loved this girl for real huh?... what happened?"

"She wanted something good… I was too much bad,"

"She said you'd never had her before," Jane points out. I roll my eyes.

"Bella was always one for making up stories… but I did have her once," I say looking at another picture of just her. Her hands in the pocket of her jean shorts, wearing a tight black wife beater, she looked so simple but yet so beautiful.

"She has good now… what makes you think she'll leave it for your slimy ass. Plus she dated Mike," Jane says leaning in my chair. I look up at her.

"Mike was a buffoon everyone knew he wouldn't last," I say rolling my eyes and closing the file. Leaning in my office chair glancing at the picture of Bella and I at my birthday… We looked so … normal.

"…. Because if I can't have her no one will," I say knowing I'd do anything to make sure she was mine and only mine.

**DUN DUUUN DUUUUUUN. What's a story with no drama… really? Anyways REVIEW and enjoy. Like I said sorry for long update but I got hit with writers block for this story. Oh and If you read my other stories The Bleed Orchid sequel will be up later this month… it's all very exciting. Oh and Check out my Leah story …if you like Leah it's just started. But anyways hope you enjoyed and REVIEW. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh and sorry if I confused to guys but. Jason's mothers' name is not Victoria. Victoria is Bella's sister. Her name is Bree and his fathers' name is Riley. But anyways hope you enjoy! **

**REVIEW your heart out. **

Bella P.O.V

"So how long are you going to be gone for?" Asks Jason's father Riley. He was in a wife beater and jeans. He had long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and honestly he was a little scary. I was packing up his duffel bag as quickly as I could as he smoked that cigarette. The house was falling apart and Jason slept upstairs on a couch in a room that looked like it hadn't been updated since he was maybe two. The furniture was worn out.

"Uh a week… maybe two," I say nonchalantly as I pack more of his clothes. Riley was half drunk and didn't really seem to care that I would be taking his son for so long… with really no explanation as to why. Nick was sitting with Jason on the futon in their own worlds as they played rock paper scissors. I didn't want Nick in this environment I didn't want Jason in this environment. I didn't want him to come back here. What the fuck was I going to do I couldn't kidnap the kid.

Although it seems like a pretty good idea.

"Ok boys lets go," I say as I take Jason's duffel and throw it over my shoulder. Emmett had to go out of town for the week and since the boys were on some kind of break, decided we'd make it a family trip. When Nick asked if Jason could come I said yes so quick Emmett didn't even have a chance to hear it. He just looked at me funny and laughed. Obviously not having a problem with it.

"Well bye," Riley says drunkenly as he walks down the hallway.

"Why is he talking funny?" Nick asks laughing.

"Because he's grunk," Jason says in a "duh" voice. I don't even want this conversation to reach further lengths.

"What grunk?"

_And that's the lengths I didn't want it to reach. _

"I'll explain later come on," I say rushing the boys out of the house. Emmett's in the drivers' side and when we come into view he smiles. I get the boys into the car safely and all buckled before we're off.

"Are we ready to go to on a road trip!" Emmett says. The boys are quiet as they look at him like he's the biggest loser.

"You said there was going to be a water park,"

"With slides," Jason adds and I burst out laughing.

"Wow way to kill a buzz," Emmett mutters and I just laugh a little as he drives off. We drive for the whole day stopping a few times to get something to eat. As we drive down the highway I look at the beautiful sunset and can't really even admire how beautiful it looks as we drive.

"What's on your mind beautiful," Emmett whispers as he intertwines his fingers with mine. I smile softly and look at the boys. Both sleeping on each other clutching their respective teddy bears, I smile.

"Emmett… I think they hurt him," I say softly as I look at Jason. Emmett narrows his eyes and looks at him too.

"Who hurts Jason?" he asks lowly so not to wake the boys up.

"I think his parents beat him. I'm not sure though I don't want to jump to conclusions? But even just hurt him with their words. Emmett they're horrible," I say crying and he shakes his head. "I don't know exactly what goes on in this house, but baby it's not good I can feel it in my gut. I can't let him go back," I cry softly.

"Don't worry Bell… I'll handle it," He promises and I look up at him.

"What are you going to do?" I ask him. He just shakes his head.

"Just trust me," He says and I nod as he kisses my hand. I smile softly as I lean into my chair because I knew that Emmett would make everything ok.

-At the hotel-

"So we're not going to the water park today?" Nick asks as we walk into the five star hotel. It was very luxurious and I was actually excited to stay here. Emmett was outside taking a business call and I was going to get the room key. All our luggage's were being toted behind us with the amused bell boy. I had both the boys holding each of my hands as we walked into the place.

"Not right now baby. It's too late you need to sleep,"

"But mommy we're not tired,"

"Yeah. We're not tired," Jason says yawning. Nick yawns not too long after. Then he shoves Jason.

"Why'd you make me yawn" He says.

"I. did. Not"

"A yawn is contagooo, now I'm tired!" Nick says to his best friend. I snicker and when the boys start shoving each other. Emmett comes in at the right time and holds the both of them by the backs of their jackets in the air like they weigh nothing. I laugh as they dangle in the air.

"Eh none of that. I want you boys on your best behaviour understand?" Emmett says still holding them in the air. They nod their heads and he places them on the floor. I pick up Jason and Emmett picks up Nick and we walk to the front desk getting the key to our hotel suite. When we get upstairs to our suites I don't have time to fond over the room because the boys were fast asleep…. Losers. There were two separate rooms one for Emmett and I and then one for the boys to share. We both put them to bed taking their jackets off. Emmett leaves through the door the divides the two bedrooms and goes into ours. I stay in the room with the boys for a little bit. I kiss the both of them and then when I turn off the lights Jason speaks.

"Bella?" He asks

"Yeah sweetie?" I say in the darkness to him. I walk up to his twin bed and sit at the edge. That's when I realise he has silent tears falling from his eyes.

"I don't want to go back home," He says softly.

"Why?" I ask him quietly as I stroke his hair.

"Because daddy hits mommy and when I try to save mommy. He beats me or wraps his hands around my neck and it hurts," He says softly.

"Shh," I say as he cries and I hold him into me. I look over at Nick and I try not to burst out crying. What if someone hurt Nick like that… I would never let that happen. How could Bree just stand there and let it happen to her son?

"What does mommy do?"

"She gets grunk or sniffs the powder, and then yells at me for getting in the way," he says. "But I don't like to see him beat her with things," He says as he holds me tightly.

"Don't worry baby ok. Emmett and I will handle everything you don't have to be sad anymore," I promise him. He nods his head and I kiss his forehead. I tuck him into bed and when I open the door and Emmett's sitting on the bed reading. When he sees me he raises his eyebrow and I nod.

"I was right," I whisper. I crawl into bed with him and he sighs pulling me close to him on the bed.

"I promise you I'll make it better. Just enjoy this trip and when we get back I'll handle everything," He says and I nod. I cuddle into his side and fall asleep somewhat happy that I could protect the boys from bad for a little while longer.

-Next Morning-

I wake up and smile a little bit at Emmett whose already out of bed. He's on his laptop working. I jump a little when I see Jason and Nick beside me on the bed eating cereal and watching television. I smile as I kiss both their heads.

"Morning," I say.

"Morning," They both answer not giving me a second look as they're engulfed in Scooby doo. I get up and go to sit in Emmett's lap, he gives me a deep kiss ignoring morning breath laws.

"Hey!" Nick says. "You can't kiss daddy before you kiss me," He complains.

"But I gave you a kiss and you were too engulfed in shaggy and Scooby," I say.

"Nu uh," Nick says and I laugh as I wiggle my fingers for him to come. Jason could care less and is still engulfed in the television laughing his little head off. Nick comes over to me and climbs into my lap. Emmett just shakes his head at the two of us. I murder Nick with kisses and he giggles uncontrollably. After that's done the four of us go downstairs for some actual breakfast. After breakfast Emmett was going to a business meeting and I would be taking the boys to the zoo. They were a little sad that Emmett wouldn't be here but we did come here because he had work.

"Mommy what if a giraffe eats us? How's daddy going to save us?" Nick asks as Jason nods in agreement as he eats Mickey Mouse pancakes. The waitress laughs as she places my water in front of me. Emmett narrows his eyes.

"I guess you two will have to protect mommy won't you," He says as he eats his healthy breakfast. Jason sighs and I laugh.

"I'm ashamed are you guys saying that I won't be fun? How rude" I say with a pout.

"Ah see you guys are making mommy sad now," Emmett says swinging his arm over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bella,"

"Yeah I'm sorry Ms. Mommy," Nick says and I laugh into Emmett's shoulder. When breakfast is done I get the boys and we go to a zoo in town, and honestly I was never stepping foot in a zoo with the boys without Emmett… ever again. It wasn't ever going to happen again. They were like hyperactive little monkeys. They jumped everywhere and consumed mass amounts of sugar by the time the day was done and Emmett got home the boys were still jumping up and down. By the time he put the boys to bed I was knocked out and he fell onto the bed with a thud. The rest of the week was exhausting. We would take the boys to various parks to keep them occupied or Emmett would go to work and I'd bring the boys to the pool while I studied a little bit. The last night we managed to get a dinner to ourselves when the boys were fast asleep in the hotel room. We went upstairs to the deck and Emmett arranged to have a nice dinner for us while someone stood outside the room where the boys were sleeping. Just in case they woke up. Maple glazed salmon and this fried rice? Amazing. I was all but drooling when my plate was in front of me. We got five star treatment as Emmett made sure to rent out the whole deck for us.

"It's been one crazy ass week," he says as I sip my wine.

"It was," I say smiling as I put my glass down. "But I like the hectic it's… calming?" I say and he raises his eyebrow at me. I laugh. "I just wouldn't trade my life for anything right now. You guys make it perfect," I say. He smiles his dimple smile as he takes his hand in mine.

"You've made my life complete Bella you really have. I based my mind I would never find a woman like you," He says and I smile softly before I lean in for a kiss.

"I love you too Emmett," I say he clears his throat.

"I love you so much and this is what I wanted to talk to you about," He says

"What?" I whisper.

"Move in with me?" He asks and I raise my eyebrow. I was shocked.

"Wow," I say he nods his head nervously.

"I know it seems fast but I mean… the kid calls you mommy we really can't go back on that," He says jokingly and I laugh.

"I don't want you to think I want you to move in just to be a full time mommy or something… I just I want us to be an actual family you know. He sleeps at my house sometimes he sleeps at your house and sometimes we don't see each other… it's just the nights I come home to you not in bed with me makes me sleep horribly," He admits. Tears well up in my eyes as I pass my hand through his hair.

"I love you so much it hurts sometimes," I say "I would love to move in with you and be a full time mom to Nick and cook for you guys, and keep that freaking house clean," I say and he chuckles as he holds me hands. "And be a real family," I conclude. He gives me one last kiss and we enjoy the rest of our night. When the week is over the boys are exhausted and knocked out in the backseat as we drive home. I smile as I say the word home. We haven't told Nick about us moving in together but Emmett was more than sure he'd be thrilled. When Emmett drives up to the gate I gasp at what I see standing up in front of it. Bree was standing there looking pretty bruised and she had a busted lip.

"Oh my God," Emmett murmurs to himself as he opens the gate. She looks at us putting her hands up showing she's not here to cause any drama. Emmett gestures for her to go passed the gate and wait for us at the door. She nods holding her chest to herself as she walks up the long pathway. I look back at the boys who are knocked out and Emmett sighs.

"I guess we're back to the real world," He says before he slowly drives up. When we reach to the door Emmett helps me get both the boys in my arms. I carry them into Nicks room expertly and when Bree sees her son she looks away. I go back down to Emmett's study where he and Bree were waiting for me. She was sitting In the seat across from him shaking. I hand her a cup of hot tea and sit on the ledge of Emmett's desk.

"Bree you need to get your life together. You're son needs you,"

"Don't you think I know that?" "The kid takes care of me and I'm ashamed of it," She says

"Bree what happened?" I asked softly.

"I found him with some slut and he has the nerve to kick my ass for questioning him… god," She says as she puts the tea down and lights a cigarette.

"Not in my house Bree," I say "Nick is sensitive to the smell," I say. She rolls her eyes before taking the cigarette out and burning it out on the desk. Some ash sprinkles onto the floor and I'm itching to clean it up but I know now is not an appropriate time.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"I don't know"

"Are you going to get back with him?"

"I don't know!" She yells and Emmett sighs.

"What do you mean you don't know? Forget that he kicks your ass all the time Bree he hurts Jason. Your sweet little son he beats him and _you don't know _if you're going to get back together with him?" I ask her incredulously.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," She says as she cries. "Riley is his father we were supposed to be happy,"

"Bree I know this sucks but unless the both of you get clean you can't be with him. It's too toxic for Jason," I say

"I'm messed up ok!?" She screams as she grabs a fistful of hair and cries. "Don't go around like you're so perfect. I know the people you used to hang around with before you became trophy girlfriend," She says and I shake my head as I speak.

"So do I Bree, and part of that is what made me who I am. I'm stronger than the alcohol and the drugs and meaningless sex. Jason is a great boy and you just need to give your life with him a chance. Let all the bad go Bree. We can help you," I say. Emmett nods in agreement.

"We'll help you find a place to stay get a job… get clean. But you can't keep bringing this guy around Jason it'll scar him being around people like that," He says. At the mention of Jason's name Bree cries more.

"He hates me," She says sobbing.

"No he doesn't," I promise her as I go on the floor in front of her. "He's just sad. He doesn't want to go back home because his mommies not nice to him. But if you promise him that no ones going to be mean to him. He'll be fine," I say softly.

"Bree?" Says a soft voice. Everyone looks up to see the little figure in the doorway.

"Jason," Bree says softly. He walks up to his mother and climbs into her arms. He touches the bruise on her forehead.

"Did Riley hurt you again?" He asks softly. I step away from them and go to sit beside Emmett and watch the scene unfold. Bree nods a little bit. She looks at me and I give her a nod.

"Jason, we don't have to go back anymore ok?" She says Jason looks at her confused. "I won't let him hurt you anymore. I'm not going to hurt you anymore," She promises him softly. Jason nods as he holds onto her tightly and I wipe away some of my tears that managed to fall.

"You promise?" He asks. "You promise we can be happy with just the two of us?" He asks.

"It's not just the two of you. You still got Aunty Bella and Uncle Emmett no?" Emmett asks. He looks at us and nods. He looks back at Bree.

"Promise?" He asks.

"I promise," She whispers. "No one's ever going to hurt us again," She says. She holds Jason tightly to her. He kisses her bruise and then he hops off of her. He gives both Emmett and I kisses and before he runs out of the room he smiles.

"I'm going to go tell Nick I don't have to be sad anymore," He says happily. I smile and when he leaves Bree wipes away tears.

"He's going to try to kill us," Bree says as she cries more.

"We'll file a restraining order," Emmett says. "I have a property down the street. I will let you keep it, If you promise me to stick to your word," Emmett says.

"Emmett a house… in a neighbourhood like this? I can't-

"Yes you can," I say smiling. "But you have to promise," I say. She just stares at us incredulously and then she nods her head.

"Ok… I'll go back to school and take rehab," She promises. I smile as I give her a hug.

"I'll be with you every step of the way I promise," I say as I hug her. Remembering when I was in rehab and I needed a friend but all of them were too freaking toxic on drugs to understand me. She just stands there for a minute not knowing what to do. But slowly as if she was just figuring out how to do it. She hugged me back.

-Next week-

Today was moving day and the boys were high on milk cartons. I don't know what the heck they think this is but they were jumping around and running up and down the hallways of my condo. Bree was here helping me. She was staying in the guest house until the house down the street was ready for her and Jason. Irene and Tanya were here too. They were no help though, they were sitting on my bed going through the boxes of memories we had in this apartment. Looking at pictures of various slumber parties and whatnot. Bree was just staring at them annoyed as she helped me pack boxes. I couldn't help but laugh. Although she was a mother… Bree was very cool. She had that sexy, black wearing leather thing about her. She was hot. When I first told her this she just laughed.

_I forgot I used to make an effort to make myself pretty. _

She told me after I gave her that compliment. Her black hair was up in a messy bun and she was in skinny jeans and a wife beater. Showing off the tattoo of a butterfly she had on her back. In the same spot where I have my quote. We had a lot more in common then I would ever think.

"Guys are you going to help are you just going to cry all got damn day. She's moving to another neighbourhood not China" Bree says annoyed as she slides another box on the floor. Her relationship with the girls were weird she says their annoying and remind her of the girls she avoided in high school. But I think she secretly likes them. I know they like her too.

"Oh shut up for a minute I'm going over the memories of my life," Irene says. Bree just glares at her but stops when Jason runs into her legs laughing. She smiles softly as she ruffles his hair. She admitted to me that she forgot how to be a mom. But I could tell she was trying.

"Hey buggy," She says softly to him. He giggles and she picks him up putting him on her hip.

"Bree look what I got from the game machines in the arcade," He says showing her a necklace with a star pendant on the chain. It's pretty clear the necklace wasn't worth anything but Bree still acted like the necklace was a million bucks.

"It's beautiful," She says to him.

"You can have it," He says softly as he puts it around her neck. "It'll keep you safe, like you're keeping me safe," He says smiling at her. She has tears in her eyes but doesn't let one fall as she nods her head.

"Thank you buggy," She says holding him tight. "Give me kiss," She says and he kisses her cheek.

"Mommy do you have any chicken wings!?" Nick asks coming into the bedroom. His face all red from the running and he was holding a pixie stick in his hand. Bree who still had Jason in her arms narrows her eyes at Nick.

"Why are you so obsessed with chicken wings?" She asks him and I laugh.

"Because I can be," He says sticking out his tongue she sticks her tongue out at him back. Jason wiggles onto the floor and then the two of them are side by side. I go down to their level.

"When we get back home I'll order Pizza hut with some chicken wings ok?" I say.

"Yay!" They both yell doing some weird handshake that involves clicking their tongues and doing a cartwheel. I narrow my eyes at them I didn't know if I should laugh or submit them to a mental hospital. Where the hell did they come up with these things!? Bree just puts her hand up and chooses not to comment. When the boys run out the room Bree takes a pillow and hits both Tanya on and Irene on the back of the heads with it.

"Do something!" She yells at them. They both roll their eyes as they get up and start to help me pack boxes. Once they started to help everything got done quicker and more efficiently. We made eight trips to my condo to the house. Later that night the house was filled with boxes. Bree was sitting in the living room on the floor by herself, as the boys ate their pizza and chicken wings on the kitchen table. Everyone else had gone home. Bree's hands her shaking a little bit and I know she wanted a drink or a sniff. But she's controlling it better she was just there sitting quietly as she stared at the wall. She looked to be in deep thought which is what I initially thought until I saw the twitching hands. I knew that twitch.

"What's wrong with Bree mommy?" Nick asks. As he eats his chicken wings.

"She's just a little tired right now," I say. Emmett nods as he takes a big bite of pizza. Jason looks over at his mom.

"Is she ok?" He asks me worried. I nod my head and gave him a reassuring smile.

"She'll be fine buggy," Emmett says using Bree's nick name for him. He nods before he takes two slices of pizza and goes over to her. He looks a little hesitant when she looks at him but then he smiles and offers her the pizza. Her legs are shaking a little as she smiles at him. Some tears are falling from her eyes as her trembling hand reaches for him. He goes into her arms and she holds him softly. Silently crying into his hair and kisses his forehead.

"It's ok Bree. We'll be ok as long as there's no more white powder," He says quietly to her. She nods her head.

"I know baby. It's just a little hard sometimes," She whispers to him as she cries.

"We'll protect each other," He assures her and she smiles.

"Ok," She says holding him tightly.

"Here eat pizza," He says handing her the plate again. "Nick eats a lot and might eat all of it. You should get chicken wings soon too," He says. Bree laughs.

"Really?" She says as she takes a bite. He nods as he sits beside her. She has on arm around him as their backs are leaning against the couch. I choose to now zone out of the conversation as it was their personal time. Nick is on his fifth chicken wing and I laugh as he nods his head to no music in particular.

"Look at you. Food makes you this happy?" I ask him laughing as I ruffle his hair. He nods laughing and Emmett smiles.

"He wouldn't be my son if he wasn't always eating. You're a growing boy," Emmett says.

"Yeah and what's your excuse?" I say to Emmett.

"Oh burn!" Nick says as his mouth is filled with chicken wings. I laugh at the sauce my son has all around his mouth.

_My son. _

I honestly never would have guessed that I'd be a mom… a decent one. I smile as Emmett puts his arm around me and I give him a kiss on the cheek. This house has two hyperactive kids, two former drug addicts and one workaholic. But there was more love in here than any other house that was filled with orderly conduct and perfect children. I wouldn't change anything for anyone… because even though we were messed up. We loved each other and this house was home.

**Although it may not mean much to you guys but I really like this chapter because I feel it kind of shows what this whole story is about. That just because something is beautiful, Like Bella or Bree doesn't mean they still can't be corrupted and that doesn't mean their perfect and that everyone deserves a second chance in life. Ok I'm rambling I just… really like this chapter. Even though the story is not anywhere near done. It's just one of my favourites. Again sorry for the name switch, I am deeply sorry for that. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	9. Chapter 9

Bella P.O.V

"And then the cow jumped over the moon. Just like he always wanted," I whisper to Nick as I finish the bed time story. His eyes are droopy as he leans into me.

"Mommy?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah sweetie?" I say closing the book and putting it on his side table, where a picture of him Emmett and I are, smiling happily into the camera.

"Where's daddy?"

"He's still at work he won't be home for a while I don't think,"

"How come he's always coming home late? I don't get to see him as much anymore," he asks sadly holding onto me playing with my hair.

"Daddy has a lot of work to do and-

"Is he mad because you're my mommy now? Is that why I don't get to see him like before?" He says.

"Baby of course not," I say taking him and placing him on my lap. "You're daddy loves you very much and work is just very hectic right now. But when he's not working you'll get to see him often just like before ok?" I say. He nods his head and I give him a kiss. I tuck him into bed and give him one more last kiss on his forehead.

"I love you mommy," He says.

"I love you too baby," I say before I walk out of the room and turn the lights off. I made sure the night light was on before I closed the door. I walk into the large bedroom that I now shared with Emmett. I sigh as I sit on the perfectly made bed and turn on the fire place not knowing what to do with my hands. I pick up the house phone and dial Emmett's number as I walk towards the large wall that had windows for walls, I could see the nice view of the forest from our balcony window. This house was a dream, I just wish Emmett was here most of the time to make that dream perfect. It rings four times before it goes to voicemail. I shake my head before I walk down stairs to the dining room and sit at the table waiting for him. Emmett worked so much, he was always late for special occasions, left early and came back extremely late. I was a big girl I knew he had to work but Nick? Nick was his son and needed to see his father for more than five minutes a day. Just then I could hear Emmett open the front door. I sit up in my seat and when he sees me he looks at me with a tired smile. He leans in to kiss me but I turn my face.

"Babe… what's wrong," he says.

"You really don't know?" I ask him.

"I take it your mad… great just what I need right now," He says loosening his tie. I narrow my eyes at him.

"No… I was mad when you walked into Nick's doctor's appointment twenty minutes late, I was mad when you forgot him at soccer practice…. Twice. I was mad when you didn't come home till three A.M last night…. Now I'm furious," I say to him standing up. Emmett puts his hand to his forehead.

"Bella I'm sorry ok. If you don't want to watch Nick I can keep him with my parents I know you didn't sign up for this," He says bitterly.

"No!" I yell pointing my finger at him. "Don't make me look like the bad guy. I love that boy upstairs and I would never abandon him like you are right now!" I say.

"What did you just say to me I am not abandoning Nick!" He yells.

"He thinks you're mad at him because he has a mommy now!"

"He said that? Why would he think that?"

"Oh I don't know probably because you haven't spoken to him in a week," I say rudely. Emmett just looks at me with a glare.

"I didn't mean to upset him. I love him he's my son I don't need you making me feel guilty!"

"I'm done talking to you about this. If you want to continue feeling sorry for yourself fine go, but don't get mad at me when you wake up and you have no son," I say.

"Are you threatening me Bella?" he asks darkly. I glare at him the same way he's glaring at me. It's when we hear little footsteps that we break our glaring contest. I look over at Nick coming down the stairs with his teddy bear. When he sees his father his eyes light up.

"Daddy!" He whispers jumping into Emmett's arms. I turn away to wipe some tears so that Nick doesn't see them,

"Hey little man," Emmett says quietly holding him.

"Daddy I have so much to tell you about school. Why were you and mommy yelling at each other," He says. I turn around to look at him.

"It's just grown up stuff," I say to him softly.

"Are you guys getting a bivorce like Noah's parents?" He asks quietly. Despite the bad blood between Emmett and I the both of us smile at Nick.

"No. We're not getting a _divorce_. That would require us to be married silly goose," Emmett says holding him up in the air. Nick laughs.

"Ok good because when you get a bivorce it means you guys don't love each other anymore. I want you guys to love each other forever ok?" He asks us resting his head on Emmett. Emmett gives me a sly look and I give a half smile.

"No problem," I whisper.

"Mommy I know it's passed my bedtime but can I stay up for a little bit to talk to daddy? Please?" He asks. I smile softly.

"Sure sweetie," I say giving him a kiss on the forehead. "You two have a lot to talk about," I say quietly before I take Emmett's coat jacket off the railing where he leaves it. Every. Single. Day. Even when I tell him not to. I walk up the stairs not even giving him a second look. Later in the night I can hear the two of them talking in Emmett's office. I went to bed alone that night and woke up alone too.

-Next morning-

I wake up and go into Nick's bedroom to find both Emmett and Nick sleeping on Nick's bed. Nick is holding onto his fathers' neck drooling on his shirt. I smile before I go to them and shake both of them awake.

"Morning," Emmett says groggily.

"Morning mommy,"

"Come on baba. Get ready for school," I say quietly kissing his eyes to get him fully awake. He gets off his father and nods rubbing his eyes as he walks into his bathroom. Emmett sits up and just stares at me.

"We should talk," He says and I nod.

"Uh… I have to take Nick to a doctors' appointment after school. I'll stop by the office later ok?" I say and he nods. I go to walk away but he takes my hand. He opens his mouth to say something but then he doesn't.

"Later Emmett," I promise him before I leave the bedroom. I go into our bedroom and start to get ready for the day. I take a long hot shower I sigh just thinking of all the crap I would have to deal with today. I get out of the shower and get ready. I decide to put loose waves in my hair and light makeup. I look down at my nails and my dark purple painted nails looked great. My lip gloss is the last thing I put on, my high heeled booties click clack as I walk down the steps. I go into the kitchen to see Nick in his school uniform eating his cereal. I kiss his forehead before I go and pour myself some coffee.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie,"

"Why do I have to go the doctor again?"

"Because you need your shots," I say. He just pouts.

"But I can stay healthy without the shots see," He says flexing. Emmett enters the kitchen with a newspaper and when he sees Nick flexing he gives him a little tap behind the head with the newspaper.

"Hey little man," He says and Nick smiles up at him. He adores his father. I smile at the two of them, despite how pissed off I am at Emmett… I'm not mad at Emmett. I can't stay mad at Emmett, I tried but I just couldn't it never worked. He knows I'm mad at him but he still kisses me on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," He whispers…. "I lost my voice," He says talking about his moment of silence upstairs. I put my coffee mug down on the counter and wrap my arm around his neck.

"I don't like sleeping alone," I whisper. He puts his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry baby I really am," He says. I pull his buff body closer to me. He kisses my neck and I smile. "I'll take the next week off I promise," He whispers. I smile and rest my head on his chest.

"You make it so difficult to be mad at you," I whisper. He smiles.

"When you come by my office… I'll make the rest of the day about you and Nick. I promise," He says. I give him one last kiss before we're interrupted by Bree and Jason. Jason goes to sit beside Nick whose engulfed in his breakfast.

"Hello neighbour," I say to a distressed looking Bree. She smiles at me but I could tell it's forced. She was really trying. I obviously knew what she was going through and how she tried to be strong for Jason and she was doing good. I was always there for her when she went to her weekly therapy sessions and walk in rehab sessions. She was doing great, but I knew she was struggling sometimes.

"Emmett can you drive Jason to school today? Please?" She asks and Emmett nods.

"Sure,"

"Come on boys," he says. The two of them get up, Jason goes to Bree and looks up at her. She already knows what he's asking and she goes down to his level.

"Have a good day at school buggy," She says quietly. He wraps his tiny arms around her neck.

"Are you going to be ok today Bree? Do you want me to come with you to help you with your head doctor?" He asks. She smiles just then Nick opens his arms for his father who picks him up. He rests his head on Emmett's shoulder. That boy really did miss his father.

"I'm going to be fine, I promise. I'll pick you up from school and then you Nick and I can go watch a movie ok?" She says he nods. He kisses her cheek and Nick high fives Jason.

"Awesome!" They both say before they run out.

"I'll see you later and dear god don't let Nick have extra, extra butter on his popcorn," He warns Bree and she smiles softly.

"Promise," She whispers. He kisses my forehead and touches her arm supportively in goodbye.

"You'll be ok," he says to her and she smiles. He leaves the room and I look at her.

"What's up Bree?" I ask her as I sit her down at the table.

"I need to go see Riley," She says.

"No."

"Bella please… I just-

"Bree. No don't let him do this to you is he calling you again?"

"He's in the hospital Bella he needs me," She says wiping away tears.

"It's a trick to suck you into coming home… you're stronger than this you're stronger than him," I encourage.

"… After all that he's done, I still love him does that make me just as messed up as he is?"

"No,"

"… Just let me say goodbye to him. You can come I just I need to see him," She all but begs. It was the first time I noticed how tired she was, how stressed she was. She looked like me when I was going through my rehab treatments and counselling… but I had to give her more credit. She had Jason to see for through all of this and I didn't.

"Ok. Fine but after this no more," I say. She nods.

-Hospital-

We walk to the receptionist desk and Bree waits a little bit for the lady to get off her phone. But when she doesn't she takes the phone and hangs it up.

"Yes! Hello, hi can you stop talking about gossip girl for five minutes and realize I need someone to help me!" She says irritated. Part of me tries not to let the snicker come out but it does.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. Uh… h-how can I help you?" The receptionist asks.

"My husband Riley Bears. Why's he in here?"

"Um," She says going through some files she had scattered around.

"Driving while intoxicated smashed his car into a tree. He almost killed a girl," She says. "He's awake but I mean as soon as he's released he might be in some trouble with the law," She explains in a regretful tone.

"What room is he in," Bree asks.

"He's in room 407 right around the corner to the left," she says. Bree takes my hand and the two of us go into his room. He's lying there looking pretty beat up and I keep my distance as Bree goes and sits beside him. When he sees it's her he gives her a little smile but it's more of a grimace as he's in so much pain. The scars on his face showed he really was in no position to be smiling.

"Hey how are you feeling?" she asks softly.

"Like crap… until you came," He says quietly smiling at her. She smiles back tears in her eyes. "Where's the little guy?" He asks in a raspy voice looking around. It was just then when I noticed why it was so hard for Bree to move on. The same reason it was hard for me. Mike was an asshole, Aro was one to for sure. But… they weren't assholes every day. Which is something I don't think people understand.

… There are moments in life that are just so good.

… So worthwhile and perfect.

That we're willing to suffer through anything just to feel those moments again. Because deep in our hearts we want those moments to be a regular thing …. So we do the worst thing ever.

_We stay. _

"He's at school," She says with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"… You know Bree being in here made me realise that, you know what I did was wrong," He says quietly. Bree lets go of his hand shaking her head.

"Don't"

"Don't what,"

"Don't… say you're changed. You always say you've changed," She forces out.

"I have this time Bree I'm serious," He defends in a raspy voice. It was only then that he noticed me standing off to the side in the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asks confused. I just look at Bree and that's when I guess he connected the dots.

"… You're leaving me?" He asks. She goes into her bag and puts the divorce papers on the desk. The look on his face is enough to make me burst out crying. Bree was shedding a lot of tears.

"I want sole custody,"

"Bree don't do this. I'll change I promise I'll never put my hand on either of you guys again. You guys are all I have," He begs holding her. She cries onto his chest and I wipe away some tears that managed to fall. I try to look away as I know I'm intruding on a moment… but I can't. For a minute I think she's caving just like I thought she would but then she speaks as her head is on his chest.

"Riley… remember when I first told you I was pregnant?" She asks so quietly I almost didn't hear it. Riley smiles as he holds her.

"You were so afraid I'd leave,"

"And then when I told you. You took me to the supermarket got a bunch of candy and chocolate a baby name book and we sat on the beach for six hours," she says. "You were the perfect dad and husband for so long I don't even know when it started to change," He smiles at her as she says this, she shakes her head.

"But the point is that it has. I've been down this rode with you so many times. I love you so much… But I can't do it anymore. I can't let you hurt Jason anymore, he believes in me now and he expects me to make this better,"

"I will make it better," He defends.

"You can't… because whenever things start to get good they always go bad. I want you to find yourself and get some help. I would help you through it like Bella is with me but we tried many times before and…. I just …you're not my number one priority anymore. Jason is and he always will be from now on," She says as she sobs. He starts crying too as he holds her tightly. She kisses his forehead.

"Just sign the papers. Give me sole custody please," She says to him. He doesn't say anything as she hands him the paper and pen. He looks away from her.

"I can change," He promises staring out the window with tears in his eyes.

"I know you can," Bree says passing a hand through his hair. "But I can't wait for you for forever Riley. Our son needs me now," She says. He looks at me before looking at her. He takes the pen and signs the divorce papers. And the ones granting Bree sole custody of Jason. Bree is crying her eyes out as he hands them to her. She puts them in her bag and Riley looks at me.

"Take care of them ok?" He asks.

"Take care of yourself," I say softly with a little smile. He smiles but I can tell it took a lot in him to do that. Especially with what he just signed away, Bree and Riley kiss each other one last time.

"I wish nothing but the best for you," She whispers in his ear before she gets up. She softly takes her simple wedding band off her finger and places it in his hand, and walks away. He turns to look out the window his own tears still falling as he looks at the ring. She walks past me crying not stopping to say anything and I'm still in the room when he says my name.

"Bella,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm going to get on a plain and go work construction in Pennsylvania," He whispers.

"… That's far,"

"I wasn't going to take the job because I figured they'd come back home," He says. In that moment I felt so sorry for everyone in this situation. Emmett overworking just paled in comparison to what Bree had to go through right now.

"But it's very clear that I bring nothing but pain to the only two people I've ever loved," He says.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologise … you didn't beat anyone. Just make sure she moves on, to a good guy a really good guy who will treat her and Jason better than I ever could. I know Bree she holds onto things so tightly when they slip. Reason why we're still together for all these years. She won't move on and fall in love again unless you give her a push, when the time is right. Make sure she leaves me behind," He says crying as he puts her wedding ring on the chain he had on his neck.

"Bye Riley," I say. He nods and then I leave the hospital room. When I see Bree outside the hospital sitting on the sidewalk crying her eyes out. I sit down to touch her but she flinches away.

"It's ok," She says as she wipes her tears. "No one said being a responsible adult wasn't going to hurt," She says getting up. I don't know what to say as she walks towards my car. I just sit there feeling horrible. I knew how much Bree loved Riley and today was the first time I saw how much he loved her. He loved her enough to let her go to sign Jason away… But what if he could change? I knew that he said he would all the time to Bree. I knew he put her through so much I just- I didn't want her to feel this way right now. But I knew she had to. I get up and walk to the car, I start driving and she doesn't say anything she was just trying to be strong but I knew she wanted to be strong. I drive her to the post office where she posts her divorce files. She takes her engagement ring this time, and puts it in the manila envelope with the papers. She left her actual band with Riley. She signs her name and when she sends it off she sighs just staring at the wall in the post office.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk Bree?" I ask quietly. She looks at me and her dead tired eyes, she nods her head.

"I'm sure," She promises touching my shoulder before she walks out of the post office. I drop her home and later in the day after she puts on a brave face and takes the boys to the movies they go over to Esme's house. They were having a sleepover there as she just adored them. I knew Bree would be home alone and Emmett texted me to tell me he was on his way. I walked down the street to Bree's house and stood outside her large bedroom. I had the key to her house for emergency's. I call Rosalie and when she comes up the stairs Emmett , and Edward are with her.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett asks softly putting his arm around my shoulder. We haven't gone in the room yet but I'm pretty sure she knew we were all in her house.

"Riley signed the divorce papers today," I say quietly. Rosalie looks pained.

"She's probably devastated. All that she's dealing with right now,"

"She has to know she's not alone," Emmett says.

"Do we go in?" Rosalie asks quietly.

"What if she wants to be alone?" I ask.

"She's going to be alone for a long time don't you think?" Alice says walking up the steps with Jasper making her presence known. I nod and Emmett opens the door. Bree is on the large bed, in a man's sweat shirt I'm pretty sure it's Riley's. She's crying on her bed and when she sees us enter she doesn't move or try to hide it. Rosalie is the first one to go on the bed and wrap her arms around Bree. Soon all of us are on the bed. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and I. We all lye on the bed holding her while she cries holding each other. No one says anything, what can we say? I think we said everything we needed to just by being on that bed with her as she cried. That no matter what… we were her family.

-Next night-

"I hope she'll be ok," I say as Emmett and I eat dinner at one of his restaurants.

"She will be she's strong… she has us," He says as he comes closer to me as we were sitting in the booth. He comes closer to me and wraps his arm around me.

"I hope she's ok… I mean. If it were you," I say not even being able to finish the sentence.

"Shh," He says holding me closer.

"I am so sorry I've been being bitchy to you. Yesterday made me realise that I am so lucky to have met someone like you," I say quietly.

"Bella stop. I was lucky to find you, ok and you're right. Nick needs me and you need me I can't keep making work my number one. You and Nick are number one because my restaurant and office don't keep me warm at night or love me like you guys do," He says. I just look up at him and give him a little kiss.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," He says and in that moment I knew that no matter what anyone threw at us. Emmett Nick and I would be just fine.

Bree P.O.V

"Bree?" Jason asks as we sit in the backyard. We were having a little picnic just the two of us, he got to choose the meal. So of course we were eating McDonald's as we sat on a blanket staring up at the stars in the sky. This backyard was huge complete with a swimming pool, I was so grateful for Emmett and Bella giving me this I was determined to repay them.

"Yeah buggy?" I say as I eat some fries.

"You said you had something important to tell me," he says as he eats one of his chicken nuggets.

"I do… so last night Riley and I got a divorce do you know what that means?" I ask and he nods.

"It means you're not together anymore," He says dipping his nugget in more sauce.

_My son was a double dipper. Just like I was, Riley always hated it when I double dipped. _

I tell myself to stop being stupid and I can't cry because I had to be strong for Jason.

"Exactly so, it also means that no matter what he will never be able to hurt you again because I got something called sole custody," I explain pulling him into my lap. He nods.

"Ok. So he's not going to hurt you anymore?" He asks touching my hair.

"No… and you he'll never hurt you again… remember that ok? I will never let him hurt you again," I say as he sits in my lap.

"Ok mommy," He says wrapping his arms around me. I froze.

_He called me mommy. _

I gently rub his back and tears fall from my eyes. When he looks at me he's confused.

"Are you mad because I called you mommy?"

"Oh god of course not. I'm happy you called me mommy these are happy tears," I say he wipes them away, and I kiss his cheeks a million times. He giggles.

"Mommy that tickles," He says reaching for some of his fries. "So does that mean you're going to get me a daddy now," He says and I burst out laughing.

"Well don't you bounce back fast," I say poking him in the stomach. He laughs. "But I was thinking that maybe it can be just you and me for a little while. Is that ok with you, if it's just you and me?" I ask him.

"Yup! But you have to get me daddy later ok?" He asks and I laugh.

"I promise later,"

"But now me and you will be mommy and Jason ok?" He says I nod smiling and then I tackle him with kisses. I had so many plans. I was 16 when I got pregnant and seventeen when I had Jason. I was 22 years old now. I graduated high school and I'm back at the same college Bella goes to. I would get my degree and be someone my son could be proud of. I was exhausted and tired, and heartbroken and there were days when I just wanted to say fuck it and take a sniff of cocaine. But then I thought of the special little boy in my arms right now. Eating his fries and talking excitedly about soccer who expects me to be there for him and. Being tired and exhausted and heartbroken can't even compare or throw me off track anymore. Because my son was now my world and he expected me to be his mother.

I wasn't a perfect mother and hell I've made a lot of mistakes. I was going to make a lot more I knew that for sure. But I would always prevail.

Besides nothing beautiful, was ever perfect.

And I would continue to do that. Surround myself with beautiful people and have great relationships with the people who cared about me. Like going back and making up with the parents I haven't seen in years. Because I knew that they would love to see their grandson. And I would love to see them.

**Sorry for taking forever to update. I've been getting some PMs from people saying that they think this story in particular is too "angsty" and that they don't think Emmett should be with Bella because of what she did and that Bree shouldn't have Jason. I just have to say I'm not going to change the tone of this story. In life people make mistakes all the time and if you're a perfect person than I'm sorry you don't understand what I'm trying to say. But I know for a fact that some of the most beautiful people in the world or well behaved people did a lot of stupid shit. But a lot of them can look back and be like "Wow I've really grown". I'm not turning this into a story where everybody is happy and no one has life to deal with and we can run through the meadow and LALALALALA. No. that's not what life is. The whole point of this story is being able to pull yourself from that dark place. I made sure to make sure that everybody has baggage because everybody **_**does **_**have baggage. **

**I'm sorry if you don't like it. But the title is **

"**We will laugh at Gilded butterflies" **

**Humans are beautiful and we don't need all that extra lying to make it seem like we're perfect or that we don't do any wrong. Because those people in my eyes are a joke. No one's perfect. If you don't know what it means google it. Let's not gild ourselves people. We make mistakes we learn from them, we carry them. **

**Human nature**

**Is beautiful. **

**SORRY FOR RAMBLING. Im sorry if I offended anyone with this story also. But I just won't change the tone. But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Exams… that's all I can really say about my absence really. Just blame it all on exams. **

Bella P.O.V

"Ok so what else do you need?" I ask Nick as we push our cart around the superstore. He was going away on a camping trip with his classmates. He was so excited. But I wasn't. I was scared and worried and was freaking out to Emmett about it every night. He just laughed at my worries. My baby would be gone in the woods for a whole week. He was sitting in the cart I was pushing as he ate a lollipop talking about any and everything.

"Candy!" He says and I roll my eyes. That's been his response every time I asked him this question.

"I'm sure that's not what it says on the paper Nicholas," I say using the whole name card. He ignores it.

"But I need it for myself. A personal need," He says trying to be older using bigger words. I just narrow my eyes him.

"Little boy don't get me upset," I say with a smile and he giggles.

"OK flashlights," He says and I smile as I go to the flashlight isle and get him three of the best ones. By the time we got to the checkout the car was filled with everything he needed for his camping trip except for what he wanted. He looked at me with the puppy eyes of his father and I sighed as I lifted him from the cart.

"Alright, go get your candy," I say as I place him on the floor. He kisses my cheek before he runs to the candy isle and I smile shaking my head before I pull out my cell phone.

"I was wondering when you'd cave," says a female voice behind me. I turn to see Jessica with a basket of fashion magazines and some chips.

"Uh Jessica, hey." I say delicately brushing some hair from my face and it goes back into the lovely waves I always put my hair in.

"I've been hearing him say he wants candy for like so long, I was wondering if you'd buy it for him." She says smiling.

"Yeah," I agree. Smiling softly.

"I haven't seen you around campus," She says

"Yeah I don't know why though. I still go to class," I say. She nods quiet for a little bit before she speaks.

"Bella when are you coming back to us," She says outwardly.

"Jessica-

"No, listen I know we probably weren't the best of friends to you but I mean look at you. This isn't you I mean you look gorgeous and I love your shoes and outfit believe me," She starts with. I look down at my tight white sundress that reached mid-thigh it had red flowers on it. Made my boobs look good and my legs look longer and I was wearing black strappy high heeled sandals with it. I also had a thin black leather jacket but it was in the cart as we were inside, and my red Prada bag was in the cart too.

"Thanks?"

"But you wear leather jackets and ripped jeans and, drugs Bella. We do drugs we don't get kids ready for camping trips. Since when did you become a mom!?" She whisper yells and I roll my eyes.

"Jessica this is my life now. My son is my life now and… I will never go back to those drugs and you shouldn't keep relying on them. Take it from me who learned my lesson. The drugs won't make the real problems go away," I say. She's about to speak but Nick runs to me. Six packs of all different types of candies and he took the bulky ones. I rolled my eyes as he walks to me slowly with all the candy.

"I got everything," Says his muffled voice against the candy packs. I sigh as I go down to his level to help him.

"Little man," I say softly. "Who needs all this candy?" I ask as I take some of the packets and put it in the cart.

"Me. my cabin's got Jason, Bryan and Dylan and we're all bringing lots of candy," He says.

"Of course you guys are," I say dully as I put the rest of the candy in the cart.

"Who are you?" Nick asks looking at Jessica as he bites into a chocolate bar I never said he could have.

"My name's Jessica. I'm a friend of your mommies," She says and Nick nods his head.

"Ok," He says as he lifts his hands for me to carry him I do and place him back into the cart where I know he wants to go. Jessica walks away and Nick looks at me curiously.

"Was she really your friend?"

"No sweetie. She really wasn't," I say softly as I lean in to give him a soft kiss on the forehead.

Emmett P.O.V

"Bella he'll be fine," I say rolling my eyes as Gary just smirks pretending to be minding his own business as he looks at his clip board.

"But Emmett he's going to be in the woods. What if he gets a girl pregnant?" She says and then gasps. I sigh putting my hand to my head.

"Bella the girls sleep in different cabins, And he's five!" I say Gary bursts out laughing. I have to start laughing too at the ridiculousness of the conversation.

"Emmett it's not funny! Are you laughing at me?" She says and Gary and I are leaning on each other as we laugh.

"You're such a jerk!" She screeches before she hangs up. I don't even have time to apologise as I'm too busy laughing.

_I'll bring her flowers or something. _

"Man that's one funny girl you got there," He says as he goes back to his clipboard.

"She hates me," I say smiling as I stuff the phone in my pocket.

"She'll get over it," He says shaking his head. He looks at me and smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing… I was wondering you'd find someone you genuinely loved. You know Ashley was really worried man," He says and I smile.

"Nah I'm cool now. You know Bella's great and Nick loves her more than anything,"

"Don't forget that she's hot… she's really hot," He says and I roll my eyes.

"Are you sure you want a job because with statements like that I can take it away," I say and he flips me off. We continue on with the day fooling around as we go over the blueprint of the new restaurant I was building in the city with the contractors. When I get home I have a bushel of purple roses (Her favourite) I walk up the steps and I think I'm going to be greeted by Nick but then I remember that he's at Bree's house. I run up to mine and Bella's room to see her sitting on the bed she was in a silk robe and by the looks of it she had nothing under it. I smirked got her just in time, she was going to take a shower.

"Hello," I say softly as I place the flowers in front of her on her vanity. She rolls her eyes but smiles up at me none the less.

"Their beautiful Emmett," She says smiling at them. I sigh as I take a seat beside her, she reads the card.

"Sorry for being an ass, let's have sex. Emmett," She reads and I laugh out loud. She laughs as she punches me and I grab her pulling her into my arms.

"It's so annoying but sometimes I like it when you get into your childish moods," She says wrapping her arms around my neck.

"We can just not send him to the camp if you really don't want him to go," I say caving in. She shakes her head.

"He's too excited Emmett that would be cruel if we just said no,"

"Why are you really so scared about him going away to camp?" I ask her softly. I knew there was a deeper meaning to it. I knew Bella too much. She lets go of me and goes to sit on the bed.

"… Summer camp was where I took my first draw of cocaine," She says really quietly with a little soft smile trying to be strong.

"Bella," I whisper going to sit beside her.

"I was a lot older then Nick obviously but I mean. It was at a camp and one of my friends got some from her older brother and the teachers were obviously off doing God knows what, and I tried it," She says sighing.

"It doesn't start with Mike it just ended with him and Aro but started with a cabin in the woods," She explains. I take her hand.

"What you went through was I don't even know how hard because I didn't go through it. But… as much as I want Nick to go through life unscathed and drug free and hurt free. I can't do that and neither can you," I whisper to her.

"I know," She says quietly.

"I just don't want him to mess up as badly as I did. So I figure maybe if I protect him from seeing the big bad world. Maybe then it won't be so bad," She whispers resting her head against mine.

"We can protect him as much as we can but then he won't actually be living," I say and she sighs.

"I know, I know," She says holding onto me.

-Next Night-

"Ok buggy one more bite," Bree says annoyed as she tries to get Jason to eat more of his Pizza. But he along with Nick were too distracted by the games around that they could play and the fact that they were leaving tomorrow for the big camping trip.

"Mommy did I tell you that Mr. Monroe has a brand new fast car?" Jason says as he takes another bite. Bella just laughs as she leans into me not paying any mind to Nick who was high off a milk carton sitting right next to Jason. The kid was too hyper for me to even look at him.

"That's really nice sweetie," Bree says just trying to get him to eat more.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend and he lives in a Pentyhouse," He says.

"Penthouse sweetie," Bella says tiredly. She's been really tired lately.

"Yeah that's what I meant aunty Bella Penthouse," Jason says and Nick nods like a dummy right beside him. I laugh at my son and shake my head. Pizza sauce all around his mouth.

Bree smiles still trying to feed him more pizza.

"Oh and he has a dog and all the girl teachers have a crush on him. But he says he doesn't like women who flirt with him," Jason says.

"Why is you're 28 year old teacher talking to you about his personal life. You guys are five," Bree says completely giving up on feeding her son the pizza. I narrowed my eyes at Jason and smiled a little bit. He was doing the same thing Nick was doing to me when he wanted me to pursue Bella.

_Putting in a good word. _

"He likes women with dark hair too mommy. You have dark hair," He says and Bella giggles a little bit.

"Ok I've had enough of you two freaks. Go play," Is all she says before Nick and Jason jump down from the table. She quickly calls them back and wipes the pizza sauce from both of their faces before dismissing them again. She takes her purse and places it on the table and Bella's eyes go wide.

"Is that a yellow Chanel flap?" She asks Bree smiles wickedly before she takes a box and pushes it towards Bella. It was wrapped with a red bow.

"Oh presents," Bella says unwrapping and I laugh. Bella pulls out a red Chanel Flap bag… I think. I mean it was one just like Bree's just red.

"I know how much you love Chanel and have about every bag they ever made," Bree says "This is part of my big announcement," She says softly.

Bella just looks so shocked that the bag she's been eyeing for weeks is finally in her hand.

"I got a job. Working for Nylon magazine," She says. Bella gasps I smile actually proud of her.

"How did you pull that off?" Bella asks.

"Well I interned three years ago and then I left. And then when I started looking for a job I got in contact with my old boss and she pulled some strings," She says and Bella laughs.

"So we're both working fabulous jobs?" Bella says excitedly. I smile at there excitement. Bella just got a job about a week ago working for just about the best public relations company in the city. She was more excited to go to all the special events and plan all the perfect parties more than actually getting a pay check.

"Yup," Bree says and they start to squeal. She then goes in her bag and slides a check over to me. For five thousand dollars. "It's obviously not nearly as much as you've given me but I mean I'm getting there," She says.

"Bree you don't have to give this to me," I say softly.

"No I really do," She says. "Without you guys I probably wouldn't even have a job," She says quietly. "Or my son," She whispers and Bella smiles.

"Well everything's good now," Bella says quietly. "What's this between you and Jason and Nick's teacher," She says wiggling her eyebrows. Bree rolls her eyes.

"I've never even met the guy but by the way Jason's walking around talking about him all the time. I've already gotten sick of the dude," she says annoyed as she bites into a slice of pizza.

"I don't know. Kids have good intuition about most people," I say as I hold Bella closer to me. She just shrugs and continues to eat her pizza.

Bella P.O.V

"Ok so you both have your disposable cell phones right?" I ask as we walk. Jason, Nick, Emmett, Bree and I were walking towards the two giant yellow school buses that would be taking them away to camp. Bree rolls her eyes for probably the millionth time since she's been with me.

"You've only asked them about nine times since they left the car one minute ago," She says glaring at me.

"Cut her some slack. It's her first time letting him go out of her sight for that long," Emmett defends me and Bree just sighs.

"What if I lose the phone?" Jason asks Bree quietly. The closer we got to the school bus the more nervous he got. Nick on the other hand was all but sprinting once we left the car.

"It's ok if you lose it. It's disposable anyways. Just try not to ok buggy," Bree says softly as she passes her hand softly through his hair as they walk. He holds onto her hand tightly. We get to the buses with a rather good looking man who was just about as muscular as Emmett. He was tanned with green eyes and pearly white teeth…. Gorgeous.

"Mr. Monroe!" Nick says and I raise an eyebrow.

_That's Mr. Monroe? Well damn. _

He turns to look at Nick.

"Hey buddy," He says giving Nick a high five. "All ready for your trip?" He asks and Nick nods.

"My mommy's going to cry,"

"I am not," I defend and Emmett laughs. When he comes into view of Mr. Monroe he breaks out into a smile.

"Embry?" Emmett says.

"Emmett? Hey man," They say exchanging the man hug type thing.

"How do you guys know each other?" I ask.

"We're in the same field. We co own a couple of restaurant together. I own a couple of my own," Embry says. Emmett nods in agreement.

"So you're a teacher and an entrepreneur ?" I ask and he nods.

_Ah so he was rich. Yup Jason sure knew how to pick em. Not that Bree was interested, or even paying attention to this conversation. _

"Well I'll be sure to take great care of your kid," He says to Emmett. Emmett just laughs.

"Please do so his mother is very worried."

"Don't worry the kids will have fun," Embry promises. Bree is standing there in deep conversation with Jason. Embry notices and Emmett goes to put all the luggage's in the yellow bus.

"Hey buddy you alright?" Embry asks Jason.

"He's just a little hesitant. I'll handle it," Bree says to him not even paying attention. I was about to go slap her behind the head for being so dismissive but Embry didn't seem to notice her attitude towards him. Or even care really.

"Sweetie if you don't want to go I won't be mad it's ok if you changed your mind," Bree says softly to him. I liked how she was handling it she wasn't talking too loud, we all know boys hated it when they had to admit to being scared. Embry was there with her they looked like father and mother talking to their son but I quickly shook that thought of my head. Bree would kill me for even thinking it.

"I'm not scared," he says in a not so convincing tone.

"Let me guess last night you were so excited to be gone in the woods with your friends… but you woke up and you were completely scared? What if mom doesn't answer the phone when I call? What if she forgets to pick me up when the bus comes back? What if they forget me at the camp?" he says. Jason is quiet as he sticks to Bree's side and nods his head.

"How did you know?" Jason asks.

"When I was your age I went away to a camp for the first time and I was so afraid that they'd forget me and I'd get lost in the woods that I peed my pants," He admits to Jason. It works and Jason laughs.

"Did they forget you?"

"Nope. First one on the bus. Plus you really think your mom could ever forget about you. If you went missing she'd search every inch of grass on the entire camp site until she found you," Embry says to him.

"I guess you're right," Jason says.

"But that peeing thing is a secret ok between you and me," Embry says and Jason nods.

"But I might have to tell Nick. We're best friends almost like brothers," He says seriously.

"Ok but only Nick and you guys won't tell anyone else?" Embry says.

"Promise," Jason says sticking out his fist. Embry gives it a little dab and then Jason turns and gives Bree a tight hug.

"Bye Mommy,"

"By Buggy be good and remember you can call me wherever you want. It doesn't matter if it's really late or really early," She says and he nods. She gives him a kiss on the forehead and he comes over to me giving me a kiss and a hug goodbye.

"You and Nick don't touch any exotic animals without permission… or even with it if you find the situation suspicious," I yell after him. Who's loading onto the bus with Nick who already said his goodbyes to everyone.

"Uh thanks," Bree says to Embry.

"No problem oh and uh my Name's Embry if you didn't get it before," He says.

"… Ok," Is all Leah says as she puts her purse over her shoulder.

"Just take care of my son alright Embry. I want him back here in one whole unemotional piece. And I don't care how many secrets you have to tell him to do so," Is all she says. He just laughs.

"I like you, you got spunk," He says. Bree raises her eyebrow before she walks away. Embry laughs loading onto the bus and Emmett just looks at me. I put my hand up in surrender.

"I am so not getting involved," I say.

"Good idea," Is all he says as we walk away. When we get to the house I narrow my eyes at a car in the driveway.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"I have no idea?" Emmett says his tone matching mine. We both get out of the car and when we walk to the front steps. I'm a little shocked when I see my mother and father. Bright smiles and designer threads.

"Who are you guys?" Emmett asks.

"Mom, dad. What are you doing here," I say as I walk up to them and give them hugs.

"Well for a surprise visit we have really big news. Oh you must be Emmett," My mom says excitedly. Emmett smiles blushing a little bit. Yup, my mom had that effect on people. My father just narrowed his eyes at him. I giggle.

"Plus I needed to see my grandson… where is he?" My father asks.

"Oh and his friend!" my mom adds in. Emmett laughs.

"You guys just missed them they won't be back for another five days," Emmett says. Charlie's face visibly dropped. My moms didn't.

"Well that's ok gives me tonnes of time to bake them the perfect homecoming deserts," She says clapping before she takes the keys from Emmett's hand and walks into the house opening the door for herself. The two of us just stand in silence taking in everything that just happened.

"They're nice,"

"Yeah you won't be saying that for long. My parents in big doses? Never good," I say amused as we walk into the house.

"Oh boy," Is all Emmett says closing the door behind him.

**Sorry about the long wait. Exam week. Things have been hectic. Bare with me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	11. Chapter 11

Bree P.O.V

"Oh God she's touching things again," Bella says in a little whisper. I laugh as I pull my duffel bag from the truck of my car. Passing my hand through my long black hair.

"Bella just tell her it's your house and you're running it the way you want to," I say as I walk away from my parked car and towards my childhood home. I just stand in front of the iron gates and put my forehead towards it. Not knowing if I really wanted to do this.

"I can't do that it'll crush her. But she's driving me nuts. Since she's been here she's done Emmett's laundry, made dinner every night and she even had the audacity to one time offer to fix his tie. That is _my _job ok. Everyone knows after I tie his tie he gives me a passionate kiss, Nick says Ew and then we have kissy times dammit," She says I just roll my eyes at the power struggle she's been having at her house since her parents came to visit.

"Bella please there are bigger problems in the world aside from your mom giving you a _break,_" I say. It's silent for a while.

"Well I'm _bored." _She whines.

"Go to work," I say and she laughs. This was actually nice for a change, for once since I've known Bella I was the wise one. Considering I was older than her but it always seemed like she was older.

"Sweetie I'm sorry if I'm bothering you,"

"You're not really it's just. God what will they say, I haven't seen them since I ran away with Riley. I was pregnant barely showing, I wouldn't be surprised if they completely ignored me and told me to get the fuck out of their house," I say with a sigh.

"Bree their your parents despite what you did when you _16 years old _I'm just about positive they still love you and would love to meet their beautiful grandson. Who by the way prank called me with Nick last night with their little friends," She says and I laugh.

"Well at least their having fun at camp,"

"Yeah too much fun I get one more phone call asking for Dr. Wormy and I'm going to make them eat worms," She says. I laugh at the foolishness of our sons and Bella sighs.

"Don't stress too much," She says. "It'll all work out," She says and I sigh. We hang up with each other and I look over at my outfit. I was wearing black skinny jeans that were about painted on my legs, a caramel corset top with straps but I had a black cardigan over it and Christian Louboutin heels. This new job really brought out the girly in me with my fashion sense. It also brought the money to pay for it thank god. I had Jason's college fund started and I set it up so that a percentage of every pay check goes straight to that. I was just so happy that I was saving towards his future.

"Hey!" Someone says and I look up to see her… my mother. "Get off the front of my-" she starts but when she sees its me on the other side of the gate she sighs, touching her heart. She has tears in her eyes.

"Brianne is that you," She says coming close to the gate now.

"… Hey mom," I whisper. It's quiet as she just stares at me through the iron gates for about three minutes.

"Do you remember the password," She says gesturing towards the password lock that would open the gates. I nod going to it and typing in the date of my birthday. The tall iron gates start to open and she steps back as they do. I look at my mother her coffee brown hair was in long perfect waves down her back. With an elegant diamond hair pin on one side, the one my father bought her on their 15th wedding anniversary. She's aged but not by much. She was in a silk collard long sleeve shirt and high waisted skinny jeans. She had a string of pearls around her neck.

"Well don't just stand there," She says as tears are brought to her eyes. "Come here right now," She says as she cries her arms open. I walk towards her and she holds me tightly as she cries. I smile hugging her back. She puts some of my hair behind my ear.

"Come your father's inside," She says taking my hand and bringing me inside the huge house in which I was raised. I get a feeling of being home that I usually feel when I'm with Jason in our house. Or even at Bella and Emmett's house while Jason and Nick run around on all kinds of sugary products. We run upstairs to the double doors that would lead you into my fathers' study and my mother pushes them without knocking.

"Jimmy look!" She says. My father looks up from his document and when he sees me behind my mother he drops them. He walks up to me as if I'm a ghost and then he gives me a hug.

"Oh my God I can't believe it's you," He says and I smile hugging him.

"I missed you daddy," I say softly into his shoulder as he holds me tightly. Neither one of us letting go.

-Two hours later-

We were by the fireplace in the backyard enjoying the nice Chicago weather. After the teary reunions we got into why I was here. It almost slipped their mind that they had a grandson in all of the hugs and kisses.

"So you and Riley are divorced?" My mother asks softly. So soft she's afraid that if she says the word to loudly I might bust out crying. I nod with a little smile.

"Yeah… He put his hand on me one too many times," I say softly as I hold the blanket over my shoulder. My father who was sitting on the opposite chair with my mother shakes his head in anger.

"When I find him I'm going to tear him apart. I swear to God we'll take him to court for everything he's worth,"

"… Which isn't much," I say with a little laugh.

"How could you laugh at this?" My mother says I just give her a soft shrug.

"Because he did a lot of bad things to me and Jason had to see those things and it kills me that he did. But at the end of the day, he's still Jason's father and he as a father signed him away just because I asked him too… begged him too. He signed away his parental rights. I got the most valuable thing ever," I say. My mother sighs and smiles.

"That's true," She whispers.

"Look I know Jason is probably never going to remember Riley as time goes on. The only memories he'll have are through me, and I refused to tell him that his father was horrible or an evil man… because he wasn't. He just did a lot of bad things,"

"Yeah and got you hooked on a lot of things. If it wasn't for this Emmett and Bella you speak of lord knows where you'd be," My father says angrily. I just sigh knowing it wasn't going to be all rainbows and butterflies this reunion. It's my mom's turn to be the voice of reason.

"Well the point is you are better and you are going to your weekly sessions every week right?" my mom asks and I nod.

"Yes," I say with a little smile.

"Good. Now we have a grandson to meet and catch up with and spoil and-

"Ok, he's plenty spoiled. Especially with this new job I have it really brings in a lot of money," I say.

"Well we still need to spoil him that's the whole point of having grandparents," My father says giving me a smile.

"Oh! Speaking of which yours would like to hear of you being here," My mother says. I just smile thinking of how Jason is going to have his grandparents in his life, two more people that will love him unconditionally.

-Bella P.O.V-

"Are you sure these go here sweetie?" my mom asks with a bright smile as she holds up my china. Emmett snickers as he eats the breakfast I didn't make for him.

"Yes mother. I'm positive," I say.

"Maybe I'll move them to the glass cabinets so that people can actually admire them and become green with envy," She says not asking my opinion on that plan.

"Ah the good old morals of Rene Swan," my father says amused as he flips through the newspaper. Emmett laughs again not saying anything and when he sees my glare he stops laughing at my misery.

"I think it's time I went to work. Contractors are coming in for the new restaurant," He says standing up. I get up and go to him.

"I can't wait for it to open up you've been working so hard on this," I say softly to him. My father's just looking at us from on top the newspaper.

"I know I'll finally be able to take a break and we can take that vacation you so desperately want us to go on," He says.

"Hawaii?" I say smiling as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Or Maldives," He suggests wiggling his eyebrows. I laugh.

"Really?" I ask softly. "We can go?"

"For however long you want," He whispers giving me a kiss on the forehead. He turns to walk away but I clear my throat I make an indication with my finger for him to give me an actual kiss. He chuckles leaning in and giving me deep kiss that would have led to him being late for work cause we would have ended up having sex… If my father hadn't spoken.

"Don't you have to be at work mate?" my father says his Australian accent think.

"Uh… Right, bye." Emmett says giving me one more quick kiss leaving. When he's gone I give my father a sly smile. He just has his eyebrows raised at me while he smiles.

"I love that man," I say smiling as I sit back down at the table.

"Well I haven't noticed," My father says sarcastically. My mom walks in with a bunch of spatula's and kitchen utensils.

"Honey I think you need to throw these out they don't look good anymore," My mother says. She turns around and I look at my dad.

"Daddy… talk to your wife. Cause I will kill her," I say my father chuckles.

"She's just trying to help,"

"I don't need help running my kitchen. Or my home thank you. My son is always fed with gourmet food my significant other always gets his ties fixed in the morning and I make sure he gets morning sex … good morning sex I may add so he has a good day at the office unless she wants to take that special job too," I say. My father looks like he just saw a ghost as he thinks of me having sex…or thinks of my mom having sex with someone else.

"Ok firstly do not ever give me the visual of you having sexual intercourse… again. You're still my little angel," He says putting his newspaper down. I roll my eyes and sit down. "And secondly can you really blame her?" He says I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Just yesterday you Alec and Victoria were barely able to stand up alone without us holding your hand and now look at you guys. Victoria just got married and starting a family. You have a family and Alec… well Alec's just a man whore but still you guys don't need her as much as you used too," He says and I sigh finally seeing things my mother's way.

"You know you're going to want Nick to need you his whole life. But unfortunately as he gets older he won't need you as much as he does now and trust me… it'll kind of make you insane," He reasons and I huff as I shrink a little into my seat.

"I guess," I agree.

"I guess," He mimics.

"That reminds me I need to go call my sister and bother her on her honeymoon," I say smiling as I leave the room and run up the steps. I take my laptop and send a skype request for my sister. She answers and I smile when I see her wild red curls. James was in the back wrapped in a towel. I put my finger in my throat and he flips me off before he walks away. Victoria looks at me and I swear she had hearts in her eyes.

"Isn't he dreamy," She says fanning herself.

"How much sex have you had?" I ask

"I have no idea but I can tell you it's a lot. Honeymoon sex is great sex," She says as she still fans herself. I just shake my head smiling.

"Not that I'd know,"

"You'll know eventually when Emmett buys you a rock," She says

"Not counting on that anytime soon we just moved in together don't want to rush things… I like the way things are it's natural and although nothing is perfect it's… perfect." I say shooting down marriage.

"Yeah that's why," Victoria says with an eye roll.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean,"

"Bella do you remember your dreams about the man with the axe cutting your head off?" She asks

"How can I forget," I said through clenched teeth. Thinking about that recurring dream I had for most of my childhood into my teen years. It didn't happen every day but it happened more than I would like it to. The dream goes like this I'm walking down the aisle on my wedding day my dad puts my hand in the groom's hand. He sits down and I never get to see his face as everything goes black and he's just headless holding a chain saw trying to chop my head off, as I run away from him in my wedding dress. Marriage has never been an option for me since then.

"Your afraid marriage will leave you headless," She says I just narrow my eyes at her. "You are afraid that you will lose yourself in a marriage so you stay away from it,"

"Excuse me doctor Phil. Nobody hit your buzzer," I say with attitude.

"Increase the peace people. Increase the love," Mother says coming into my room and opening the blinds. Blinding the fuck out of my life, Victoria raises her eyebrow.

"Is that mom? In your house?"

"Don't remind me," I say with a smile through clenched teeth. After a couple of more words and my mother dusting the life out of my room Victoria and I hang up with each other.

"Sweetie don't you think you should be getting to work." She says softly. I try not to explode.

"Yes I was just doing that mother," I say with a fake smile. She smiles back and I just carry on stuffing my purse with everything I would need. I get my purse and after saying goodbye to my parents I get in my car and drive to my job downtown. Finding this job was a dream come true as it was in my field, I went there as an intern a couple of months ago. But after I assisted a few events in the past 3 months, my boss Karla actually promoted me. Even though I'm not even graduated yet. But under the condition that she could only give me 75% of my pay check and the other 25% she gave me in a lump sum when I graduated and actually had the qualifications. I park my car in my parking spot and smooth over my hair as I step out of the car. I walk towards the building that was filled with young entrepreneurs and girls in their best designer shoes and outfits walking around the office as they worked on the next best event. Ah I felt like I was at a home away from home. Especially as I walked to the office right beside my boss's and sat in my swivel chair.

"Like the office?" Says a deep voice I turn to see Aro with a smile and I jump. I get up and go to the glass window that allowed girls to walk by and see who was in my office. I close the blinds and I could hear all of them groaning.

"What do you want Satan?" I say dully as I go and sit behind my big girl desk.

"I heard you are… working and your parents are in town I just thought I'd come and congratulate you on how successful you've been,"

"Again I say what do you want Aro," I say with a raised eyebrow. He just smirks as he sits in the chair across from me. Putting his legs up on my desk.

"I just… wanted to talk. Wanted to see how you were doing,"

"I'm doing fine go away. Before I call security," I threaten sweetly.

"Remember that time you and Mike were having one of your five minute break ups. This one you thought was real and you came running to my penthouse in tears," He says with a little smile. I roll my eyes.

"Don't remind me of that horrible dark period in my life," I say dully leaning in my chair. He smiles.

"I made your pain go away didn't I. We had a nice night together," He says smirking at me with his handsome face. Aro was a handsome older man with black hair that was slicked back and way defined facial features, a chiselled jaw. He clearly worked out. But he was an evil prick who gave me drugs. Not that I can really hate him for that I was the one asking for them. It's just I hated everything he represents.

"We can be great together Isabella you wouldn't need to work you wouldn't need to lift a finger if you were with me," He says.

"I don't have to work now either. I _want _to work. And… no we will never ever be together ok, get it through your thick head," I say.

"We can have kids of our own. If that's what's keeping you around. We'd make wonderful kids,"

"Do you hear yourself right now? I just puked in my mouth at the thought of breeding with you,"

"Isabella,"

"No," I say seriously now. He just rolls his eyes swiping the picture of Nick Emmett and I on my desk.

"What does the boy do for you that I can't,"

"Something simple. They make me smile," I say with a little smile just thinking of them. I gently take the picture back and place it on my desk.

"I used to make you smile," He says with a shrug.

"You used to make me smirk. Trust me there's a difference," I say. He just rolls his eyes standing up.

"Whatever Bella,"

"Stay away from me and my family Aro… I mean it or I'll call the cops. I know how much you love those guys," I say calmly. He just looks back at me.

"You always were an extremist," He mutters before he leaves the office and slams the door shut causing me to jump a little bit. I roll my eyes and pick up my ringing phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"Mommy?" Says Nick's sweet voice I smile as I hear him.

"Are you sure you're not looking for Dr. Wormy?" I tease him. He's been prank calling with the disposable cell phone Emmett and I gave him on this trip he and all his little friends. My mother and father thought it was adorable, Emmett and I didn't think it was adorable when it interrupts us in the middle of… our time.

"No idea what you're talking about mommy," He says feigning innocence and I smile softly.

"What's up little man?" I say.

"Nothing it's free time and all the other boys are outside playing soccer. I can see them playing from the cabin window," He says softly. "I'm sitting on my bed," He informs me.

"Well why aren't you out there playing baby?" I ask as I hold my hand up to my assistant who just barged in. She says sorry with her face before she leaves the room closing the door softly.

"…. I miss you and daddy mama," He says quietly.

"Oh baby I miss you too," I say softly. Trying to stifle the tears, why was it so hard? He was only going to be away for two more days.

"Mr. Monroe said I'm just homesick and I should call you," He says quietly.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" I ask him softly caving.

"No… I just want to hear your voice mommy," He says and I wipe away tears looking down at my paper.

"Well uh your grandparents came to visit you and you're going to be able to meet them when you get back,"

"Silly mommy I already know Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle," He says. I laugh.

"No this is my mother and father. You have two grandmothers and two grandfathers. You have grandparents on you're moms side and grandparents on your dad's side," I say.

"Well are they nice?"

_More annoying really. _

"Of course their nice there so excited to meet you and grandma Rene has been making tons of treats for you to eat," I say.

"Yay !" He says while he munches on something.

"Are you still eating candy?"

"Yup!"

"Oh little man what am I going to do with you?" I say

"Give me a big hug and kiss when I come off the bus," He says and I smile.

"I can do that,"

"Good. I have to go mommy. I love you. Can you tell daddy I love him too?" He asks

"Of course I will sweetie. We love you ok?" I say.

"Ok bye," He says. We hang up and I smile. I wave my assistant in and she smiles handing me everything I'll need to do for my boss.

"Braxton party?" I ask her confused. She smiles at me.

"This is way out of my league I thought Kimberly was getting this party? These are important clients?" I say reminding her as if she didn't know. I take the file and barge into my boss's office.

"I cannot take this party,"

"And why not?"

"Because it's for people who have been here for years, people with experience," I cry.

"You have experience. You helped me with the Donnelley project you all but did the Hilroy protect alone. Trust me Bella you can handle this," Is all she says before she smiles at me and picks up her phone. I just smile as I leave, amazed that someone besides Emmett and my family believed in me.

-That Night-

"That's amazing babe," Emmett says letting those dimples show. We were out to dinner and I celebrated buying a black halter dress that showed mad cleavage and was tightfitting it went down to my knees and was tight around my legs also, kind of pencil like. Emmett loved the cleavage we wouldn't have made it out the door if my father hadn't told us to stop making out in the foyer. We were going to go to a hotel tonight because we knew that we would be having loud sex tonight.

"I know I can't believe she gave me such an important project,"

"I can. You deserve it you work harder than any of those people who've been there for years. It's a good thing she noticed that," Emmett encourages. I smile as I lean in and give him a kiss. Then I start to look around at the restaurant. This one was a little bit more louder than Emmett's usual restaurants but it's because he just reopened this one, and everyone loved the vibe of the place. I did too, if I thought it was great before. It was perfect now. Plus he just sold nine high rises and made a lot of money doing it. I was so proud of him.

"What are you thinking?" He asks showing off that dimple smile.

"I love this song," I say thinking of exactly what was on my mind.

Only if for a night by Florence and the Machine.

He laughs at my random confession. I blush a little bit.

"That and how proud I am of you on those high rises," I say. He hands me my glass and we clink.

"I was thinking the same thing about you," Is all he says before we take a sip. I laugh and he wraps his arm around me and give him a deep kiss.

? P.O.V

I stand in front of the restaurant window looking at the couples. Not knowing which one I'm really looking for. Aro comes beside me a manila envelope in his glove hands. He hands it to me as we both stare into the window.

"I love this song," I say as you could hear it through the window of the fancy restaurant.

"Never heard of it," He says coldly dismissing it. He looks at me up and down. My blonde hair was up in a high ponytail coming down over one shoulder. I was wearing a red trench coat that wasn't long. And I was wearing a skirt that the jacket covered so you saw my long toned legs. In black pumps. I knew I looked gorgeous.

"Where are they," I say not taking my eyes from the window.

"Far left," He says instantly. I turn to look and I see her.

_Bella. _

Her fashion sense was good, long black hair intense grey eyes. I saw them from here. She was gorgeous. She looked good beside Emmett. I raise my eyebrow at him when I see him. My heart beats faster. He was just as handsome as I remembered.

"Why do you want her so badly? I've heard she hates you,"

"She'll love me in time. I just need Emmett and the kid out of the picture. She'll run back to me just like she always does,"

"Why don't you just kill them. It's not like you would get caught,"

"I know… but she loves them. That would hurt her too much," He says staring at her.

"Just follow my instructions and do as I say," He says stuffing his hands in the pocket of his black coat.

"Fine," I say not taking my eyes off of them.

"Oh and Carmen?" Aro says before he leaves. I look up at him.

"Don't get any funny ideas. You so as lay a finger on her and I'll kill you do you understand," He threatens with a hard look in his eyes. He scared me sometimes. How this Bella person got away with saying some of the things she said to him always surprised me.

"Got it," I say timidly. He gets into the back of his awaiting car and drives away. I look back at the beautiful couple and know that as long as I was here their happiness wouldn't last. Because I was going to claim what's rightfully mine. And it all starts tonight. I smirk at the window before I walk away already smiling in victory.

**OOOOH! Wasn't expecting that huh!? LOL had to be some drama SOMEWHERE. Anyways. So sorry for the name mistakes I've made in this story. It's always this one for some reason, I'm sorry. Victoria and Alec are Bella's brother and sister. In case any of you got confused. Anyways long reviews. I love those. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	12. Chapter 12

Riley P.O.V

"Bears! Someone's here to see you," Says the prison guard as my cell doors slide open. I put the cards I was playing with down and give my cellmate a look. He nods telling me it's ok to go and I smile graciously before getting up.

"I fold anyways," He says and I laugh.

"Always pussying out," I say as the guard puts my cuffs on laughing at me. After my little accident with my drunk driving and killing that girl I had gotten a pretty lengthy jail sentence. I lost the job offer I had lined up and I lost them... Bree and Jason. I try not to think about them just because it would kill me, I just didn't know how things got so fucked up so fast. I loved her, I loved him he was a spitting image of me and her.

They were my world and I was stupidly happy but then reality set in... bills were piling and kids are expensive and then the alcohol settled in. It was downhill from there. It was just so hard for me... so hard for me to look at them every day and not be able to give them what they deserved. I would spend a lot of time in here and while I was in here hopefully, she'd meet someone who could give them everything I couldn't. He would be tall pretty rich and he'd spoil both of them rotten and most importantly they would love him. She would love him and he'll get the privilege of waking up beside her everyday like I used to have and he'll get the honour of him calling him dad, the one I can't even remember having. And while all this happened I would rot away here, and when I was released I would move somewhere upstate and slowly disappear from her life, and make sure he didn't remember me. Just because they deserved happy, they deserved someone that could give them everything, most importantly they deserved good. And no matter how much I changed, I would never deserve them.

I walk to the table that I was instructed to go to and when I get closer, there's a man I know all too well. His tanned skin and fancy Armani suit always looked crisp and on point with his file of the most important top secret information... _bullshit. _

"Billy Black as I live and breathe." I say dully as my cuffs are being removed. He just raises his eyebrow at me and I roll my eyes at the man that I once fought so hard I put him in a wheelchair. But those were his district attorney days, long before his days working in the big man's office.

"Bears..." He says smiling.

"You've come a long way, drive all the way to Chicago from San Diego to see little ol me?" I ask him. "Whatever you're here to get off of me it won't work. I'm in here for a while so you can't threaten me with anything, I'm not snitching on any of my friends." I say getting up and making a gesture to put my cuffs back on and bring me back to my cell.

"I'm actually not here about any of your friends from back home. This is an offer." He says.

"Fuck your offers." Is all I say as the man cuffs me. I start to walk away but he gets up.

"What if I said it was possible that you can get her back?" He asks me. I turn and look at him. The guard who was bringing me away asking me with his eyes if I was leaving or not, I look at Billy and he's holding up a picture of Bree and Jason.

"Where the fuck did you get that?"

"He's grown since the last time I've seen him... She's gotten more beautiful as if it was even possible."

"Fuck you."

"Riley hear me out... this is an offer a good meaningful offer." He says desperately standing up. "you won't be able to turn it down if you hear it." He says. I look at the guard and he unlocks me. I go and sit at the table.

"What Black? Can't let me serve my sentence in peace?" I spit.

"You have the second highest GPA in the state. You have the highest GPA in 14 states" He said... as if I didn't already know that.

"And."

"You're smart... stupid but smart."

"No shit." I say rolling my eyes.

"James I have an offer for you... Come work for us."

"Us?"

"My firm."

"For God sakes is this a joke... Billy I'm in an orange suit."

"And you'll look great in an Armani suit."

"You're bullshitting me right? Are you forgetting I'm kind of in here for while."

"We've worked out an arrangement with your judge and parole officer. You work six years for our firm and I mean actually work. That'll serve as the six years of ten you were supposed to serve and the four will disappear if you actually do the six and stay out of trouble" He says. I just look at him and purse my lips.

"No. I'm not a ... suit."

"If I were you I'd take the suit over the orange jumper any day." He retorts and I glare. "Riley this is the second chance of second chances. You get cleaned up change around and go back to Bree with a job like this." He says. "She'll have to take you back"

"I can't just go to them and tell them I'm changed because I wear a fancy tie now jackass life doesn't work like that... They deserve better"

"What if you were better... I know what you did and trust me. They'll be a ninety nine point nine percent she won't take you back and that he'll never trust you. But take it from someone who knows, the point one percent chance you have is enough to change your life if you take the chance." He says I just shake my head trying my best to let his words not affect me. It was bullshit. Even if I did change I wanted her with someone better.

"No."

"Yes." He says. "Even I'm going to say... you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Rihanna forgave Chris brown." He says and I just glare at him that he found the time to make this ridiculous pop culture reference to my life problems. He sighs.

"Riley this job pays out the ass... you want to see Jason grow up? you want him to not be afraid of you?... you want Bree back in your life?... You can at least try." He says.

"How much." I whisper and he slides me that stupid file. As soon as I open it I see what would be my pay for the year and I whistle. He smirks.

"Told you, you wouldn't be able to turn it down." He says. I close the file.

"Alright... Who" I say knowingly

"What?"

"You come here basically offering to change my life and offer me relationship repair advice?"

"Yeah and?"

"I put you in a wheelchair for three months six years ago... I'm the last person you want to help." I say knowingly. "Who do you want to catch." He gestures to the file again and I whistle again.

"Aro Volturi... you kidding?" I ask him laughing.

"You're smart enough... you're risky enough, you're young enough and half of the people we need to start with are probably old friends." He explains I roll my eyes. I just sigh before I look at him.

"Alright... I'll do it." I say.

"Good. This is your second chance Riley. Don't fuck it up, you'll be released at the end of the week."

Rene P.O.V

"Mommy!"

Says the boy leaving the school bus. I can barely contain myself as I see him in person running towards Bella. She has her arms wide open for him he runs into her arms. Charlie was standing there with anticipation as was I. I watched as my youngest daughter held her son.

"I missed you so much." She exclaims kissing his forehead.

"I missed you too mommy," He said. Bella lifts him up and places him in Emmett's arms. He hugs his father and Emmett has one arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders. Her grey eyes that were rimmed with black liner shining with happiness as she looks up at her son and partner. I shed a tear just watching her in her little family unit. Charlie puts his arm around me and we both know not to intrude.

"No love for dad?"

"I miss and love you too daddy," He said to his father. Bella laughs as she presses another kiss to his cheek going on her tippy toes to do it, since Emmett was so much taller than her even with those high heeled boots on.

"How was it?" Emmett asked him softly both of them listening intently.

"Fun daddy we played lots of games and did a lot of fun stuff I made you guys things!" he exclaims wiggling out of his fathers' arms and settling on the floor opening up his duffel. He hands them both framed pictures of themselves that were decorated with all kinds of sports stickers.

"Oh they're so beautiful and cool." Bella says at her sons level. He laughs wrapping his arm around her neck again and I wipe away a tear. She was so grown up.

"Come on theirs somebody you should meet." Emmett says taking his sons hand. Bella picks up all the things from the floor and puts it back in his back neatly before walking over to us. Nick looks up at Charlie and I shyly.

"Baby these are your grandparents grandpa Charlie and Grandma Rene." She says softly passing her perfectly manicured fingers through his hair. He walks up to Charlie and puts his arms up for him to carry him. Charlie complies. He waves me over and kisses my cheek. And then it happens he starts talking a mile a minute... about ... everything. Charlie starts walking as he talks and I just stand there shocked.

"Grandma are you coming!?" Nick asks me and Bella and Emmett snicker as they take in my face.

"I told you he was open." She said to me.

"Wow," I whisper as I follow them.

Bella P.O.V

I laugh as Nick tries to convince his grandpa Charlie that "Moleyroly" Was a word and it meant a mole that roles a lot. But Charlie the scrabble master wasn't taking it.

"Sorry young man but that word doesn't seem to make much sense."

"How would you know. You talk funny."Says Nick, Emmett snickers into his coffee mug and my mom laughs softly from her place on the couch. Charlie narrows his eyes at the little boy making fun of his accent. Nick tries to look aggressive too, he growls but it comes out more like a purr. He was so cute. He breaks his facade to yawn and I jump at the opportunity to get him in bed.

"Is that a yawn?" I ask him.

"No." He says dragging out the word.

"I think it was." Emmett says. I look at the clock, it was 9: 30 way passed his bed time. And tomorrow he had a birthday party, he was a very busy little boy that kid.

"No." He says yawning again. He covers his mouth and I give him the look. The raised eyebrow that says he better get his butt upstairs. He sighs.

"Ok." He says getting up. He goes over to his grandma.

"Night Grandma R." He says she kisses his forehead. He goes and hugs his grandpa also.

"You lost the game grandpa." He says tiredly not giving up in his batman pyjamas. Charlie just chuckles softly as he holds him.

"I guess I did little man." He says. He runs over to me and gives me a kiss. And then he runs to his father who picks him up, he rests his head on Emmett's shoulder as Emmett carries him away.

"I'll be up soon to read to you baby." I promise him softly.

"Ok mama." He says as they leave. When he's gone my mother puts her hand over her heart.

"Oh he is a body of sweet." She says as my father joins her on the couch. I laugh.

"Yeah he is. And he seems to like you guys very much." I say.

"He's a lovely boy. And Emmett's a lovely man, you did good Bell." My father praises I smile.

"I know... for once, I did something right."

Bree P.O.V

"And you're going to meet your grandparents, and your grandpa will take you fishing." I say as we pull up in front of our house.

"Really?" Jason asks as he eats the skittles I let him have.

"Yeah." I say laughing as I ruffle his hair. He gets out of the car and I take his camp duffel bag from the back seat before making my walk up the large driveway with him. He was excited about camp and already asked me if he can go to the one they were having next year. Jason stops walking frozen in his spot and I look down at him surprised.

"What's wrong buggy?" I ask him softly. He points to the door of our house and I'm a little shocked when I see Riley standing their... in a suit none the less. What the hell was that about? He looked so... sober.

"Ry?" I ask him softly as Jason hides behind my leg.

"Hey B." He says softly coming down from the steps and walking up to us. Jason holds onto my leg tighter every time he gets closer.

"Keep your distance." I warn him softly. He looks at me confused but then I gesture to Jason, and he understood that he... Jason, was scared of him.

"I thought you were locked up?" I asked. He nods.

"I was... I have some weird arrangement uh." He says nervously.

"Weird arrangement... with who?"

"My parole officer. I get a job at a law firm and no jail time if I work for like a couple of years." He explains.

"It's cause of how smart you are right?" I ask him with a soft smile. He smiles back nodding. Jason looks up at me curiously and I go down to his level.

"Remember how I promised that I wouldn't let anybody hurt you?" I whisper to him. He nods. "He won't hurt you I promise ok baby?" I say. He nods relaxing now. He holds my hand still. But you could tell he was less scared, Riley looks at him.

"I know you're probably a little upset at me right now" Riley says to him. Jason doesn't say anything. "I would be mad too." He explains. He walks up to Jason and stoops down to his level.

"But I just came by to tell you that I'm sorry for all that I did to you and your mom... can you forgive me?" He asks Jason.

"... Did you bring me nuggets?" Jason asks. I'm surprised at what comes out of his mouth and Riley and I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it... the kid was so unpredictable. Riley is so shocked it's almost funny to see.

"No... but I can give you money for nuggets i-i-if you want?" Riley says. He knew he had a lot of sucking up to do. Jason sticks his hand out and Riley reaches into his pocket and hands him a crisp 50 dollar bill. Jason looks like he just won the lottery.

"Thanks Riley," he says timidly putting the money in his pocket.

"Do you forgive me?" Riley asks.

"I forgave mommy when she stopped taking white powder and went to a head doctor." Jason explains quietly still holding my hand. Riley looks at me confused.

_Therapist. _

I mouth to him, he gets a look of understanding.

"Well I'm not seeing a head doctor but I'm not on anymore of the white powder," Riley says. Jason shakes his head.

"You have to go see a head doctor. And you can't get grunk anymore." He says sternly.

"Ok... I'll go see a head doctor." Riley says. Jason holds out his pinky Riley takes it.

"So... am I forgiven?"

"No. I need to talk to Nick first." Is all he says before he runs into the house. Riley bows his head laughing and I smile a little bit as he stands back up and comes up to my level.

"Well Rome wasn't built in a day." He says.

"I don't like how you just showed up without calling." I say giving him tough love. That was Bella's approach for me.

"I know I'm sorry uh... Look I was wondering if maybe I can spend some time with him. However you want to do it I don't care if you want it supervised, if you need a letter from my parole officer. Whatever you want I'll get it even if it's only for five minutes in a coffee shop once every month... just-

"Riley!" I say stopping him. He clears his throat nervous and I smile touching his shoulder.

"You're his father... and you're trying so you have to know I will never keep him from you as long as you keep this up. I'm very proud of you." I say knowing what he needed to hear. And I was proud of him... I really was.

"Thanks B." I smile.

"How about half an hour every Friday some of his favorite places." I say softly. He nods.

"Great! Perfect." He says and then his phone starts beeping. He picks up the I phone and looks at it annoyed.

"Work." He says.

"Well look at you." I say smiling he smiles back. "All suave." I say fixing his tie. He laughs.

"It's weird... working at the firm." He says to me.

"You'll get used to it." I promise him softly as I get his tie all straightened out.

"Thanks." He says and I smile before I take Jason's duffel from camp and put it over my shoulder.

"No problem R," I say smiling as I make my way to the house.

"So uh Friday?" He affirms.

"Friday." I say before I step in the house and close the door. Pressing my back against it I slide down onto the floor, not knowing If I would ever be able to let this man leave my heart.

**And don't you guys worry. Riley has hoops to jump through, fires to run across and an elephant to train before he can even **_**think**_** of being with Bree again. But who knows Embry Call is after all still in the picture. Wink Wink Nudge Nudge. I have so.. much.. drama ahead. I'm so excited. Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	13. Chapter 13

Bella P.O.V

"Oh my God look at Terry's thighs." Says Megan one of the resident soccer moms that I was stuck with today. Good thing I had my mother that was one thing I hated about these soccer games. The gossiping house mothers who had nothing better to do and definitely no one good looking enough to do. So they came to practice gossiped about each other and stared at the coach's ass.

"I forgot what the annual soccer game entailed." My mother says fanning herself. Her only defence against the hot spring weather. I just smirked and kept my eyes on Nick who was currently running after the ball.

"Yup, this soccer mom business is cutthroat I usually keep to myself." I say as I scream and clap for Nick making his fourth goal. Honestly these other kids sucked. It's break time and Nick runs into my arms.

"Good job baba." I say kissing his head a million times. He's breathing hard and sweating so I hand him his Gatorade and he just sits in my lap resting his head against my chest as he drinks. That's one of the many things I loved about Nick. He was his own person, I know that's a heavy statement for a five year old. But he didn't even care that he was on halftime with a bunch of his friends, he had no problem sitting on his mother's lap. Didn't shame him a bit, unlike Heather's kid who looked like he wanted to chew her fingers every time she smiled at him. Emmett approached and Nick runs into his arms.

"How's the game so far."

"Good daddy I scored so many goals!" Nick says. Emmett kisses his head. And makes him stand as he needs to go back on soon.

"That's great theirs my little champion." He says pocking Nick in his stomach. Nick is dying of laughter. But snaps right out of it as the whistle is blown. He runs to field and that's when I actually get a good look at Emmett.

"I'll go get more fries. Those things are good." My mother said as she gets up with both smile and wave as she leaves. I pass my hand through his hair.

"Baby you look exhausted." I whisper to him. He yawns.

"I am." He says holding me close his eyes on Nick. He smiles a little bit when Nick makes an attempt at another goal.

"Show off. Just like his dad." He mutters. I smile kissing his cheek.

"You need sleep." I whisper to him.

"And a steak and maybe some sex." He whispered into my ear.

"We're at a soccer game be good. I'll take care of you tonight if you promise to sleep in for the rest of the week. You're going to drive yourself crazy and I need you around old man." I say. He just smiles softly his eyes closed.

"I love you Bella. You're the best mother and the best partner." He says still staring at Nick.

"I love you too Emmett. With all my heart." I say

"Ok your mush time is over I'm back!" Says my mother as she plops down next to Emmett with a big carton of fries. She offers some to Emmett and he takes the whole thing for her handing her a twenty to get another one for herself. My mom just rolls her eyes before getting up and leaving again. I laugh as he stuffs his face. Emmett was a hard worker, he wouldn't eat if I didn't tell him to he could go days without food. The game ends quickly and Nick's team wins. He runs into his father's arms and to celebrate. Nick gets to decide what to do next, whatever he wants. But shockingly my little boy says.

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight and we can eat ice crème on your bed and watch lion king?" He asks. I laugh and Emmett looks amused.

"You score the playoff goal and all you want to do is hang out with mommy and daddy with ice crème?" Emmett asks. Nick nods enthusiastically and I smile hugging him, kissing his forehead.

"And that's why you're my little man." I said laughing as I hold him. My mother hops in her car and drives off without us while I load Nick into the car in the backseat. Emmett was leaning against the car taking a phone call and when he was done we were on our way home. As we drive out of the parking lot. I notice a blonde woman staring at me. I squint my eyes at her I had seen her before like ten times before. She was by my office, I saw her at the grocery store a couple of times and I swear she came by my office... Carmen she told me her name was.

Now she just looked suspicious as it seems like everywhere I went nowadays she was there. I turn to look at her again and she's gone.

"Babe." I say to Emmett.

"HM?" He asks nonchalantly one hand on the steering wheel I look one more time just to see if she's there but when I don't see her I just shake my head at my stupid thoughts.

"Nothing. Never mind." I say smiling to him softly. We get to the house and after everyone's all cleaned up and the ice crème is out. Nick is sitting in between Emmett and I on our huge bed as we watch Lion King. Halfway through he's knocked out with his mouth wide open. Emmett laughs and I smile as I kiss his forehead.

"Little man." I whisper as I take the ice crème to go return it into the kitchen. I walk back upstairs and Emmett's fast asleep too. But there was something at the back of my mind. Something keeping me from going to sleep. I see the pool lights go on from the balcony and I narrow my eyes as I walk down the large stairs. I walk to the sliding glass windows that lead to the beautiful backyard. I hear shoveling and like the stupid white girl in every horror movie, I walk towards the noise and into the backyard. I walk towards the pool and I almost fall in when I hear a voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Says a feminine voice. I look to see the woman that introduced herself to me as Carmen before I screamed. I put distance between her and I and it's not too long before Emmett comes barrelling through the door half rubbing his eyes half alert.

"Bella what th-

He starts but when he sees the woman in front of me it's like he's seeing a ghost.

"Carmen." He whispers so low I almost didn't hear it. She looks at him with a small smile before she answers.

"Hey Emmett." She says her voice filled with emotion. I just look between the both of them and get a bad feeling.

"Emmett who the hell is she she's been following me around for like a week." I say. Emmett is just staring at her as if she's a ghost.

"She's Nick's biological mom." He says and I almost fainted. I gasp quietly.

_What did this mean? _

_What did she want? _

_Would she take Nick from me? _

_Would we have to tell Nick who she was? _

_Would I not be able to be Nick's mother anymore? _

_Would she take him from me? _

"Relax." Carmen says. "I don't want him and I'm not here to cause problems." She whispers.

"Well then what do you want." I say as Emmett moves closer to me and the two of us stand before her.

"Listen trust me." She starts. "I'm not here to ruin your perfect little family dynamic. And I don't want him to know who I am. I just... I need a place to stay for a few weeks and some money so that I can skip town." She whispers.

"You can't stay here." Emmett says.

"And we're not giving you money." I finish with.

"Please." She says on the verge of tears. "I am not going to do anything stupid you could have someone with me at all times if you want I just... I got involved with some people Emmett. And If I don't leave town soon." She says her voice trailing off. She's crying now Emmett's caving.

But I'm not.

"Go to the police then." I say strongly. Emmett looks at me and I shake my head at him.

"You can't seriously be considering letting her stay here." I say.

"Bella she has no one." He says softly to me. He looks at Carmen with a look in his eyes, the look I swear he used to give me. Maybe it was just my insecurities.

"Fine... you want her to stay here you can sleep with her. On the couch because I don't trust her." Is all I say before I leave the backyard.

"Come on Bella." He says as he follows me ignoring her and taking my arm as we're now in the darkness of the kitchen.

"What?" I ask him as tears fill my eyes. In the darkness he wipes them away.

"You can't seriously think she'll change anything between us right? Or with Nick... Bella I told you I loved you're the mother to my son not her." He whispers. I don't say anything as I hold him.

"I know" I whisper. But despite what I said I couldn't help but feel like things were going downhill from here.

-Next Morning-

I wake up and look at the empty bed. Emmett was in the shower and I could hear Nick's television in his bedroom as he was most likely getting ready for school. Emmett kisses me on the forehead as he gets out of the shower but no words are exchanged like usual. I could feel the tension in the air as we get ready for the day not even speaking about the special guest in the living room. I put on black skinny jeans with my Cheetah Christian Louboutin high heeled booties. I put on a red silk blouse and straighten my long black hair pin straight. Before putting on minimal makeup and applying my lip gloss. Emmett and I walk downstairs together and when we walk into the kitchen Carmen's sitting at the table eating a bagel and drinking coffee.

"Hi." Emmett says dully as he pours himself some coffee.

"Morning." She says with a bright smile. "Don't the both of you look very dashing today." She says as she eats some cereal from a bowl also. Nick wouldn't be happy if he saw her eating his favorite cereal without asking his permission.

"Yeah it's called having a job and going to work." Emmett says as he sips his coffee. "You know those things in life you know nothing about." He says.

She rolls her eyes.

"Oh lecture me after 6 PM ok." She says annoyed. We hear footsteps and all three of us look up to see Nick running in with his back pack and prep school kid uniform as always. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Carmen. She just stares at him like he's a piece of artwork.

"Who are you... and why are you eating my cereal?" He asks with a mean look.

"I- I-..." She says just looking at the boy she left all those years ago.

"Wow you're a big boy aren't you." She comments quietly. Nick looks annoyed.

"Of course I'm big... I'm four." He says. Emmett chuckles behind his coffee mug.

"Mommy who is she?" He asks coming to me and standing behind my leg. I pass my hand through his hair as I look at her. She watches us with a little jealousy in her eyes but stays quiet.

"She's a friend of your daddy's." I explain to him softly. He nods. "She's going to be staying here for a little while so be on your best behaviour ok?" I say to him. He ignores me.

"Get your own cereal lady!" He says sticking out his tongue before he runs out of the kitchen.

"Nicholas Cullen." I screech after him for using that tone. Especially with a guest! Emmett dies of laughter and I shove his shoulder trying to hide my own.

"It's not funny." I say laughing. Emmett was too busy gasping for breath and Carmen just had her mouth open in shock. I groan in annoyance as I shove him and he kisses my forehead. We're in our own little world again... I loved this world.

"I'll pick you up after work?" He said and I nod giving him a kiss.

"We have to go get Nick's new soccer shoes anyways so pick him up first?" I say.

"Yeah and I guess I'll drive you to work?" He questions. I nod and when she clears her throat the both of us look at her.

"What am I supposed to do all day?" She asks

"I called in reinforcements." Emmett says. Just then Esme walks in with a glare so deadly I thought Carmen would die on the spot or go into cardiac arrest or something.

"You bitch!" She yells running toward Carmen. Emmett holds her back and Carmen runs behind me.

"Hey I'm not staying with your psycho mom!" Carmen yells as she runs behind me.

"You have no choice. I don't trust you in the slightest alone in my house and Esme has some words to share with you." Emmett says before Nick comes running into the kitchen. Just like before everybody stares at him.

"Mommy I'm going to be late for school," He says impatiently as he taps his foot.

"I don't like your attitude this morning Mr." I scold him. Despite Carmen being here I don't care what she thought. I was a mother first. Nick sighs.

"Sorry mommy." He says quietly before running into my arms. I pick him up and he rests his head on my shoulder. I smile as I carry him out of the room. Emmett not too far behind.

"By grandma!" He yells right before we leave through the front door.

"Bye honey." Says Esme's happy voice that I know will go back to deadly once we leave the house. Emmett takes Nick and places him in the back of the car, and just like when we were getting dressed it's quiet as everyone is most likely lost in their own thoughts.

_How long would she be here. _

_Are her intentions good? _

_Is she lying? _

_Does Emmett still love her? _

He takes my hand and I look at him with a little smile, he smiles back. But truthfully the thought of not knowing what could possibly go on is making me cry inside.

Emmett P.O.V

Edward just slumps against the leather sofa in my office holding a glass of scotch.

"Carmen's back?" He asked.

"Yeah she is." I say in a daze as I take a gulp of my own staring at a picture of us in high school and a picture of Bella Nick and I right beside it.

"Oh fuck." I mutter to myself as I grab at my hair and bang my head against the desk.

"Well what does this mean?" Edward asked me.

"Well it means she's going to stay till we get her the money and she's going to leave. Just like she planned and things will go back to how they were." I say trying to convince myself but there was something in my voice that didn't sound right. I think Edward noticed it too because he just raised his eyebrow at me. I groaned.

"Ok man it's just you and me ok it's just here nothing leaves this room." Edward says I nod at him. "... Tell me how you feel about her being here."

"...well I think that Bella takes the cake I love her more than I think I could have ever loved Carmen"

"But.." He says quietly.

"But she's Nick's biological mom. When she left I was in love with her and some of it never went away and it was easy to have it not affect me cause she wasn't here... but she is and I know I know Bella is already getting these thoughts in her head about me leaving her and taking Nick I would never do that... I don't want to abandon Bella like every guy she dates does. I promised her I wouldn't do that. And I just don't know if I can keep that promise anymore." I say taking a deep breath. Edward nods before he speaks.

"Just take it slow one day at a time. Everything will be fine."

Bree P.O.V

"Everything's a mess!" Bella says crying to me into the phone as she takes a gulp of a drink I'm pretty sure is alcohol.

"Has he said anything to make you believe that things are a mess?" I say quietly in the corner. I move my head to the tables in the Pizza place and when I see Riley and Jason laughing and talking I go back to talking with Bella.

"He didn't need to say it. I saw it. Get it!" She screams as she drinks more.

"I need a sniff." She mutters to herself. Something in my body just stopped.

"Bella no!" I yell.

"Relax." She slurs. "Where am I going to get it anyways?" She says. This doesn't relax me as I know that when you want your fix... you always find it.

"I'm going to finish up here with Riley and Jason and I will be over there sober up before Emmett comes." I say before I hang up the phone. I walk over to the table where Riley is in deep conversation with Nick. When Riley he sees me he smiles.

"Hey, everything alright?" He asks.

"Uh yeah just some stuff with Bella." I assure him as I slide in to sit with Jason. I knew that this was their time to catch up so I didn't speak much. At first Jason was withdrawn he wouldn't really look at Riley and he would say sorry more often. I knew it was because he was scared and Riley knew it too. But slowly and surely the more Riley made it clear with his actions that he wasn't the same Riley, Jason opened up so quickly, all I could do is smile as he goes on and on.

"And Nick had the go cart and it was going Vroom ! Vroom and then mine was going Vroom! Vroom and we were going to bump into each other but then uncle Emmett stopped us." Jason says bursting out into hysterical laughter at the go carting fiasco. Riley and I just smile amused as our son slaps his knee and laughs at his own jokes.

"Must have been one hell of a go cart ride." Riley says.

"Mhm." Jason says as he eats more pizza. "Hey Riley when mom goes on her date can you take Nick and I go carting?" He asks. Riley doesn't miss a beat when he hears date and at that moment I felt a certain way. I was able to go on dates, Riley and I weren't together we have a child together and were doing what mature adults did so why did I want to explain myself.

"Sure if it's ok with your mom you and Nick can even sleepover at my new place. I live in the penthouse its huge." Riley says. Jason's eyes get big as saucers as he looks at me.

"I guess it depends on how well that room is clean this week." I say he narrows his eyes at me and looks at Riley wanting him to rebut. He just laughs.

"You should listen to what she says dude. Our sleepover depends on it." He says.

"Fine." Jason mutters begrudgingly as he walks away from the table to go play games. Riley and I burst out laughing. When we sober up he looks at me and I speak.

"Look we haven't really talked about dating an-

"Its ok Bree." He says softly "I know that I messed us up... you don't owe me an explanation." He says softly as he looks at me. I smile at him softly.

"Thanks Ri" I say.

"He's a lucky guy." He says and I smile and then turn my attention to look at Jason whose in the ball pit. For some reason I'm trying to hold back tears, but I didn't know why I was crying.

**Like I said before. Exams are coming up and you know things are just hectic right now. But I'm really trying. Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
